Domineering
by Saddith
Summary: [Online romance AU] A love blossoms on Kik between a narcissistic psychopath and a virgin exhibitionist.
1. Chapter 1

_"Humans are the only animal that can have sex over the phone."_

― David Letterman

* * *

 **King of booty shorts:** _So what are you wearing?_

 **C i e l:** _Shorts_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Only shorts?_

 **C i e l:** _Yeah_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Why don't you take them off?_

 **C i e l:** _Already on it ;)_

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face and he couldn't keep himself from biting down on his lower lip as he slowly made his way across his room to stand beside his bed. Lean muscles were stretched out as he raised his arms over his head and arched his back. A satisfied groan slipped past his lips and he felt his skin almost tingling with excitement.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Are you naked? ;)_

 _'King of booty shorts'_ \- that's what the blonde called himself. Why he chose that nickname had a direct connection to his wardrobe choice – and those small shorts were now being tugged on by eager fingers. His wicked digits slipped inside the garment to cup his growing erection through his underwear, pressing down gently on the sensitive mass between his legs.

 **C i e l:** _Not entirely. Don't you want me to leave something for the imagination? *wink*_

"Fuck yeah…" he whispered to himself as he squeezed down harder.

The blonde was in his junior year of high school and like any other sixteen year old boy he was overflowing with hormones; plagued by sinful thoughts of lewd activities and driven to acts that seemed to cause his innocence to roll right off of his adolescent body.

Sex was not something the blonde indulged in very often these days, not since he had recently broken things off with most of the young men he had used to get his desires fulfilled. He had done this simply because he was the kind of person who got bored easily – and those guys had been mediocre at best. Excitement was _needed_ to keep this teen satisfied.

However, even if he _did_ have the opportunity to get release in some other way than he was currently getting, he'd choose this over sex any day of the week. The teen had no idea why, but the boy on the other end of the country had him more excited than he'd ever been before – so excited that he had even found himself getting hard in the middle of class the other day just thinking about him and his sweet words.

There was something about Ciel – about the way he so perfectly obeyed him. Even though the blonde had never met the boy, and probably never would, he couldn't help but get the feeling that the younger boy was perfect for him. He'd known it from the start; the way he almost instantly gave him shivers of satisfaction with simple words and meaningless expressions; how his personality shone through something as simple as a means for communication.

Alois Trancy was the blonde's name, and he considered himself to be somewhat of a legend at his school. He got a thrill from invoking fear and respect in others, and while the person typing to him on his phone considered him to be a sweet and _horny_ little angel, the students at his school saw him as a menace. Why that came to be was because Alois always fell victim to his impulsive side – which almost always meant that someone else was going to suffer. Many of the other students feared him because of his crazy ways but also because he used his frightening friends to do his bidding if anyone dared to mess with him – and many had, in the beginning at least.

He was, if you put it nicely, an annoying and vicious little shit.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Are you hard baby?_

 **C i e l:** _Like a fucking rock. Now start touching me._

Alois flopped down on his bed, pushing away empty cans of soda, used up tissues and other rubbish that had accumulated over the course of one whole weekend alone. One blissful evening last week, his parents had called him down to discuss a trip that was supposed to be a romantic getaway for them to rekindle their emotions. _What a load of crap,_ he'd thought. _They just want to fuck without having to worry about me hearing._

Their trip had left him with the opportunity to indulge in whatever desires that fell upon him, without interruption. He and his little _friend_ had of course taken advantage of this; chatting about naughty things at every given moment – something that Alois had a hard time doing while his mom was at home. She always had something to bug him about, probably a result of not having a job and nothing better to do while she stayed at home all day. Ciel, on the other hand, had all the time in the world, seeing that his parents worked way too much and left him alone all day long.

The two of them had been talking for roughly six months by this point. They had started out as two strangers, sharing a common interest—horror movies—but as time went by, their relationship began to change. They both seemed to share other 'interests' as well, and even though none of them had seen each other's faces, they still managed to find one another extremely titillating.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Oh you want that don't you. *draws a wet line all the way from your collarbone to your ear with the tongue you like so much*_

 **C i e l:** _Ah yes, finally. *moans softly and tilts my head to the side*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Mmmm~ *breathes into your ear and nibbles at your earlobe while playfully tracing my finger over the hem of your underwear*_

 **C i e l:** _M-more… *bucks up against your hand and whimpers*_

Lean fingers pulled roughly at both the blonde's underwear and shorts, dragging them down his smooth legs. All that remained to cover his body were a pair of black thigh-high stockings, hugging his slender legs in a flattering way. Alois licked his lips as he took his phone back in hand to respond, using his other to lazily pump his now fully erect cock.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Don't worry baby, I'll give it to you. *slips my hand inside your pretty little panties and grabs that nice cock of yours*_

 **C i e l:** _Aahh..! M-more please! I've been waiting for hours you f-fucking tease. *wraps my arms around your neck and closes my eyes*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*chuckles softly and starts stroking your lovely dick in that painfully slow way that you hate*_

 **C i e l:** _(seriously, I've had a hard on for like two hours. Just start fucking my ass already)  
*bites your neck until I draw blood*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _(ahaha. I'm sorry for letting you suffer for so long baby. Give me a little something and I might just oblige. Tell me about how you're touching yourself, you filthy little boy)_  
 _*growls and rips your panties apart* what a shame… they were pretty. *ignores your twitching little dick*_

Alois had spent the entire afternoon cleaning the house to erase all the traces of his escapades – except for his room of course, he never cleaned his room. He left that part of the house as disgusting as possible for one reason and one reason only – to gross out his mom, who couldn't bear to see the mess, and force her to clean it up herself. She knew it was useless to command him to do it – he had zero respect for his mother.

The party he had held the previous night had caused somewhat of a disaster, but it had been absolutely and without a doubt worth it. He had managed to get himself completely shitfaced in the course of an hour and had vomited in one of mother's flowerpots, and _that_ he had "not remembered" to clean up. He got pleasant shivers by the mere thought of her finding out one of her favorite plants had been soiled and ruined by her son's doing. She would never have the guts to confront him about it, he already knew that. That's what made it so fun.

There was one more thing about this weekend that made him almost delirious with delight; he had just adored how his friends had gone out of their way to keep him satisfied; obtaining alcohol by stealing from their own parents – some of them almost getting caught and all for his sake. The thought of their undying and unfaltering devotion to him made his arousal even more intense than it already was. It made him squirm on the bedlinen while he kept moving his hand up and down over the hot skin of his length.

 **C i e l:** _(ugh.. you're killing me. I'm currently pulling on the thing like my life depends on it. Satisfied?)  
*kicks you in the chest* y-you evil bastard. *gets on all fours and arches my back* don't tell me you can resist this?  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _(Sounds delicious. Are you that desperate to cum? You want my tongue on your cock, don't you?)_  
*slaps your ass and licks my lips*

"That fucking little brat…" Alois breathed into the stifling room as he rubbed himself faster, huffing out hot air as his eyes clenched shut. Pre-cum smeared on his pale fingers as it dripped down from the tip of his engorged dick, making them glisten in the dim light. The sheets crumpled underneath him as he arched his back slightly, tugging roughly on the piece of hard flesh in his hand. "F-fuck, Ciel…"

The image of a cute, average sized boy with short hair and a lean body played in front of his vision before he let his lids slide over his icy blue orbs. He could imagine the boy fucking his small fist, panting his name shamelessly into the silence around him. A creative mind saw small fingers wrapped taut around a not so big shaft, soft balls tightening, and the twitching the hard length would make while a delicious coat of slippery fluid made the reddened skin slick and glistening – oh, how he wanted his lips on that thing.

Another familiar ping came from the device lying beside him on the narrow bed and Alois forced himself to slow down, pumping his cock harshly one last time before he went back to teasing himself with slow, agonizing movements. He picked his phone up and slid his thumb across the screen, opening the message from the other boy.

 **C i e l:** _(uuuuh, Alois… you know I want that. Why the fuck aren't you here?)_  
D-do it again! Fucking slap me, you nasty old fucker! *wiggles my ass and looks back at you with a grin*

 **King of booty shorts:** _(If I'd be there you wouldn't have to rub that little thing at all… I'd wrap my lips around that juicy lollipop and suck you dry)  
Such a needy boy. *slaps you again* do you want my big dick in there? *licks my finger and rubs it over your tight little hole*_

 **C i e l:** _(I'm not gonna hold out much longer if you keep saying things like that… but ugh… don't stop)  
Y-yes, now shove it in there already! I'm growing old waiting on your teasing ass! *moans and grinds my ass against your finger*_

Alois loved how well Ciel played the role of his submissive. It fit him perfectly, and the fact that Ciel was a virgin made the whole thing even more titillating. Ciel made it so easy to imagine a perfect scenario where Alois trained him to be his perfect little toy, obeying his every degrading command.

The blonde's hand moved in a fast pace over his now slick length, coaxing even more fluid to emerge from the swollen tip. The thought of the other boy impaling himself on his thick cock had his mind hazy with lust, causing him to throb against his damp palm. _Fuck fuck fucking ride me, Ciel. Squeeze my dick with your tight ass. Scream my name…_ The heat in his gut grew in intensity and he had to slow down again if he wanted to keep the fun going. With a shuddering sigh, Alois released his thick piece of flesh completely and returned to their conversation.

 **King of booty shorts:** _(Mmmmm~ my naughty, naughty little Ciel. Hasn't your mommy told you not to talk to people online?)  
*grabs my dick and slaps it on your ass* you're so hungry for cock, aren't you? *pushes the tip of my dick against your virgin hole*_

 **C i e l:** _(Uuh… fuck… you better hurry up)  
*pushes back* just f-fuck me! Fuck me hard!_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*shoves my huge cock inside of you* is that how you like it, pretty boy? Is this how you want to get fucked? *slams into you roughly and grabs your hair*_

 **C i e l:** _Yes, pull my hair—aah! S-show me who's boss! *moans and drools*_

The words written on the screen sent a vicious jolt of lust straight to his ignored length, forcing him to wrap his fingers around the thick shaft and pump it hard, filling the room with a loud moan.

"Aahh—C-ciel!"

With a shivering hand he kept writing to the other boy, feeling the edge creeping closer and closer with every glorious stroke of his hand.

 **King of booty shorts:** _*pounds into you ruthlessly and tugs at your hair* scream my name, you little slut._

 **C i e l:** _Alois… I can't… I'm gonna cum for you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Fuck yeah baby… cum for daddy._

* * *

Ciel dropped his phone on his chest as a whine of pleasure flew past his slightly parted lips.

"Nnnn… Alois…" the boy moaned, lost in fantasy and bliss. The sheets underneath him were damp from sweat and in total disarray. His breath came out in swift pants as the heat pooled in his lower regions until the sensation became too much. A thin lower lip was bitten harshly as his climax hit him, causing him to shudder and cry out as he tainted his bare chest with white, thick liquid. One tired hand moved slowly back and forth to milk the last drops from his softening cock, squeezing down gently on the spent piece of flesh.

Ciel grabbed a tissue from his nightstand, wiping away the slippery result of his sinful actions before he let out a deep, contented sigh and returned to his phone, which had fortunately eluded the sticky drops that had spilled so generously over his milky white skin.

 **C i e l:** _*dies*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Good? Me too cupcake. Fuck, I'm exhausted._

 **C i e l:** _Ugh… Tell me about it. When do your parents get back?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _In an hour or so. No more playtimes for you today._

 **C i e l:** _*whines* Nah, it's alright. I think six times in one weekend is enough._

 **King of booty shorts:** _*laugh* I agree. What if we lived in the same town. We'd fuck nonstop._

 **C i e l:** _I really wish we did._

 **King of booty shorts:** _You make me feel weird_.

 **C i e l:** _Weird, how?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Idk… Like I want to make you my bitch_.

 **C i e l:** _I'm already your bitch. Tell me what you really mean._

 **King of booty shorts:** _It's nothing... Please can't you send me a picture?_

 **C i e l:** _No. I already told you. No pictures._

 **King of booty shorts:** _But whyyyyy?_

 **C i e l:** _*sigh* what if we don't like what we see? Can't you just be satisfied with your mental image? *wink*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*groan* you're so boring._

"Ciel, honey! Are you in your room?"

The phone slipped between the boy's fingers as he panicked at the sound of his mother's heels clicking against the staircase, hastily shuffling around in his bed searching for his underwear. The phone fell somewhere between the pillows and was soon forgotten as he finally found what he was looking for. Quick fingers and thin legs worked together to cover up his pelvis just as a barely noticeable knock, caused by his mother's frail knuckle, reached his ears.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, mom! I'll be right out."

"What are you doing in there? You were supposed to unpack the boxes in the kitchen before I got home," Rachel murmured through the wood, wrapping her lean fingers around the door handle to check on her son.

 _Shit, I forgot!_ Ciel mentally cursed, fumbling to clothe himself before his mom saw him.

"Ugh—Sorry mom! Yes! I'll do it right away!" Ciel called out in a voice that broke in a charmingly pubescent way right at the word _mom_.

Just as her blonde hair and suited form came into view around the door, he had managed to pull on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, but the haste in which he had dressed had caused his cheeks to flush and for his breath to come out in soft pants.

"Honey… is something wrong?" Rachel asked with a frown, looking her son up and down from her place in the doorway. A small chuckle left her lips as quick steps took her right to the teen standing beside his bed. She tugged on Ciel's dark blue t-shirt while looking down at him, smiling as adoringly as only a mother could. "Is your mind somewhere else today?"

Ciel was silently begging for it not to be obvious what he just had been doing, but his mother's humored demeanor told him otherwise. He wasn't exactly embarrassed; what he felt was rather an odd sort of annoyance towards his mother's smugness. Irritation seeped through his every pore and he couldn't help but snap at her.

"Stop looking at me like that! What are you even talking about?" he barked as he snatched the fabric from her hand. "I said I'll come help you, you didn't have to come in here!" His flustered tone had his mother smiling even wider as her eyes fell on the garment covering his torso.

"Your t-shirt is inside out."

The boy looked down only to find that she was right, causing him to get even more exasperated. "Yeah? So what? Mind your own business, I'll wear my clothes however I want," Ciel snarled, stomping around the giggling woman to exit his barely unpacked bedroom. As he reached the hallway, the boy snaked out of his t-shirt, muttering to himself, before he turned it the right way and slid the garment back over his pale skin.

Rachel walked through the door just as Ciel straightened the fabric and walked past him with a tiny smile on her lips, heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen entrance. "Have you at least chosen your outfit for tomorrow?" she asked with a glance over her shoulder at her son just before they entered the kitchen.

On quick legs, Ciel followed his elder, huffing out in annoyance, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

Ciel did not despise his mother – in fact, he loved her very much. But like most teenagers, a certain frustration built up when things didn't go as planned and parents were often the ones who got to suffer the consequences of a juvenile's wrath on his path to adulthood.

Even if Ciel was a victim of all the things any teenager would suffer, he was still a very gifted and somewhat special young man. You could say he had a certain talent for problem solving; he also had a very proud air to him—one that he had inherited from his father—and in combination with his intelligence, these qualities had proven somewhat threatening to others. That is why the boy didn't have many friends, not that it bothered him in the slightest. Ciel was fine spending his day as he pleased, not having to indulge in the meaningless activities kids his age normally enjoyed.

No, he was a loner. Content getting lost in the world behind crisp paper and hard covers of books, their smell was an aroma unmatched by anything else. Books made him calm, made him feel right at home. It was within their pages were where he found solace.

This is why he was somewhat surprised by the fact that he had taken interest in the boy on the other side of the country. Alois was unlike any human he had had the "pleasure" of getting to know. Kind, loving, funny – and absolutely crazy. The slightly older boy was not that smart, but somehow Ciel didn't mind that. Alois had so many other things going for him; like his ability to make him smile even when he felt like murdering someone. There was also the thrilling sensation Alois gave him when he would tell him about something that elated him.

This confused Ciel, who wasn't used to having his empathy brought forward; he rarely found himself affected by other people's emotions but the boy texting him daily always had him questioning his view on himself – in a good way. Alois also had some pretty weird ideas and Ciel couldn't help but wonder what the full extent of his wildness could result in. Oddly enough, it made him curious beyond belief. The seemingly stoic and composed boy was craving excitement, and if someone could provide that, it would surely be Alois and no other.

All of these qualities—many of which seemingly contradictory—made the older boy one of the few people that actually had managed to intrigue Ciel. That, in combination with the sexual aura he seemed to emit, even through text alone, spiked an interest in him that was indescribable. Ciel had made a vow to himself that he would one day meet this Alois, such a person who managed to make him feel like this certainly deserved some effort.

Crouching down beside his mom, Ciel began skimming through a large cardboard box placed on the floor in front of the stove, picking up kitchen supplies and multicolored cloths. He glanced at his mom, waiting for the remark he was sure to come.

"Good," Rachel said, giving him a loving smile before she continued. "You need to be properly prepared. You have a big day ahead of you."

* * *

A soft sigh escaped him as Alois put his phone away on the nightstand, eager to finish what he had started. He had of course neglected himself in favor of the other's final moments of bliss, making sure Ciel received the proper fuck he so desperately craved. The other boy was not answering anymore and the blonde just assumed he had fallen asleep – it wouldn't be the first time. Still aroused to the max, Alois closed his eyes, once again picturing the smaller boy touching himself.

A strong hand clutched his rigid cock, squeezing down like his life depended on it, shivering in delight at the slightly painful but still glorious sensation that shot through the hard flesh. He jerked his hands not more than a few times before all of heavens glory rushed over him, causing his whole body to shudder. Flushed lips parted in a silent moan as he finally reached his climax, his eyes closing tightly as cum started spurting from the tip and running down the shaft. The pearly white fluid continued to emerge for much longer than it normally did and Alois could not resist opening his eyes slightly to gaze upon the magnificent beast that was his cock. He wished that he could suck it clean – he wanted to lap that sticky deliciousness from his own dick almost desperately so.

It was so sinful and forbidden to even consider such a thing, and the thought had him almost growing hard again in an instant. Slippery fingers released the softening length, slowly advancing in on his ravenous mouth. Just as he was about to stick his little pink tongue out to meet the coated digits the sound of the front door opening interrupted him.

 _Already?_

He quickly got up, not bothering to wipe himself off before quietly opening his bedroom door to peek out through a small crack. His mother's light-blue dress was the first thing that caught his eye, and to his surprise, she seemed to have returned home alone.

"Mom..." Alois almost purred in a taunting tone before pushing the door open a bit further. "Where's daddy?" He wasn't bothered in the least that he wore nothing but his black stockings or the fact that his limp dick was flushed and glistening with the results of his previous moment of bliss.

Hannah raised her head to look at her son on the floor above, a frown quickly disfiguring her otherwise soft and kind face as she laid eyes on his body between the bannister railings. "Alois, darling, put some clothes on," she mumbled in a low voice, averting her gaze to glance at her suitcase instead of the blonde's nude form.

"Where. Is. Dad." Alois' eyes turned dark as he took a step forward, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. Frustration and annoyance were already coursing through his veins as he watched his mother with her pathetically submissive demeanor and hideous washed-out lavender dyed hair. What grown woman would allow herself to be seen in public like that? What his father saw in her he could never begin to comprehend.

"Are you deaf? I ask-"

"He went to the office," Hannah murmured with her gaze fixed on the floor. "He just dropped me off, he had some documents he had to pick up."

"Hmph... alright," he snarled as he walked down the narrow staircase, shivering slightly due to the cold wood that met the soles of his cotton-clad feet. The lean fingers of his left hand wrapped around the banister, the other hanging soiled and sticky at his side as he slowly made his way downstairs. A small smirk was curving the side of his lips as he approached his mother and if he wasn't mistaken, a look of actual concern flashed over her features.

"Alois, your father will be home soon-"

"Do you swallow daddy's cum?"

Hannah's eyes widened and her lips fell apart as she stared at her son, completely dumbfounded.

"Or do you just spit it out like-"

"Stop it, Alois! That is not an appropriate way to talk to your mother." She tried her best to sound stern but the blonde could hear the slight stutter in her tone.

A taunting laugh filled the large hallway before he retorted by raising his right hand to pet her cheek. The almost dried up liquid smeared on her skin and he could see it on her face that she knew exactly what was covering his fingers.

"A-Alois what in God's name..." she choked out in in an almost inaudible volume before hesitantly pushing at his wrist. "Go to the bathroom right now and wash up. Your father will be furious if he-"

As if on cue, the handle of the front door was pulled down and before Alois even had time to gasp out his distress, a tall dark-haired man entered the hallway.

Claude dropped his briefcase as his thin lips pursed and nostrils flared. "Alois! Would you care to explain why you're greeting your poor mother almost completely naked? Get dressed immediately! I will not have my son behave like this! You are shaming this family again and again." The man let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed his glasses higher up on his sharp nose.

Alois was panicking, regret covering every millimeter of his small stature. "D-daddy... I was just... I'm sorry. I'll get dressed right away," the blonde piped, covering his privates with both hands as he hurriedly made his way back up the stairs to his bedroom.

He had respect for his father; he respected him and he respected Ciel. No other humans had earned it like they had. Alois despised mankind and all the pettiness and puniness they all seemed to possess. How predictable they all were – small, fragile, pathetic people.

Alois scoffed as he washed up in the bathroom next to his bedroom. Water was dripping from his face down onto the porcelain sink as he contemplated the punishment he would receive. His father could be ruthless, but Alois wasn't worried. Computer restrictions or a few days confinement to his room – that was all a loving son would receive from a father who adored him.

His mother, on the other hand, feared him with every bone in her body. Alois had earned it over the years; torturing her, embarrassing her, taunting her. All mothers love their children they say. Alois wasn't so sure. After all he had put that poor woman through over the years he was actually wondering why she hadn't just packed her bags and left already.

The blonde ran his soaked, flower-smelling hand through his thick mane before heading out to put some clothes on. Just as he entered his bedroom he heard that familiar ping again and excitement quickly overtook him as he picked up his phone from the bed to eagerly read Ciel's newest message.

 **C i e l:** _There's blood everywhere._


	2. Chapter 2

Domineering (adj.);  
Arrogant in asserting or attempting to assert one's will over others; overbearing.

* * *

 **King of booty shorts:** _Good morning sleepyhead~_

 **C i e l:** _Hey there handsome. I dreamt about you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _You did? Tell me tell me tell me_

 **C i e l:** _*laugh* calm the fuck down. We were in some forest, skinny dipping in a pond._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Really? Did we fuck?_

 **C i e l:** _*sigh* no… Your mind is filthy I swear…_

 **C i e l:** _I just fucked your mouth that's all *wink*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Tssssk. Stop teasing me like that. How's your arm?_

 **C i e l:** _Ugh.. still hurts but I'll be okay. It stopped bleeding after like..one hour lol._

 **King of booty shorts:** _You're so fucking clumsy. Who the hell trips on a pen and cuts his whole fucking arm open?_

 **C i e l:** _I do. *laugh*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*sigh* I feel like smacking your clumsy ass._

 **C i e l:** _That'll have to wait, I need to go to school. Talk to you later. *kisses cheek*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'll miss you._

 **C i e l:** _I'll miss you more._

* * *

"Listen up class! We have a new student starting today! Come on over here, don't be shy."

Ciel's eyes widened and he fought the urge to snap at his new teacher for calling him shy in front of everyone. Every face was new and he looked anywhere but at the students sitting in their desks. He wasn't interested in them anyway; he was there to learn, not to make friends.

Taking a few short steps, Ciel ended up beside the middle-aged woman who taught this class. Trying to avoid glowering at anyone in pure annoyance over having to suffer through this pointless introduction, he fixed his gaze on his worn out army boots.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive," she continued to say, "He's come all the way from Florida! Please try to make him feel welcome, okay?"

"Welcome Ciel Phantomhive," his new classmates mumbled with fake interest.

"Just call me Phantomhive," Ciel muttered, causally snapping his head up in a way to greet the other teens.

"Of course, Mr. Phantomhive, now please take a seat over there," the teacher said in a sweet tone while pointing to an empty chair next to a brown haired girl with freckles dotting across her nose. His backside had barely graced the wood when the door to the classroom flew open to make way for a radiant male with a skateboard pinned under his left arm.

The late arrival had sparkling blue eyes full of life and mischief, messy, platinum blonde hair framing his angelic face and his legs were the longest, most stunning pair Ciel had ever seen. The blonde wore an oversized, black hoodie that ended right below his crotch where the bottom hem of a pair of small, washed out jeans-shorts was visible. As if short shorts on a boy weren't weird enough, he completed his outfit with a pair of black, thigh-high stockings and a pair of purple, high-top sneakers.

"Sorry for being late Mrs. Blanc, my mom was being a real bitch and wouldn't make me the breakfast I wanted," the blonde mumbled as he raised his arm to hide most of his light strands under the black OBEY-cap he had been carrying.

"Mr. Trancy, you know that's not an acceptable excuse." Mrs. Blanc sighed and was just about to tell him to sit down when he suddenly shouted.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS EMO KID?" Alois was over at Ciel in no time, poking a finger in his cheek with every word. "Who. Are. You?"

Ciel moved away from the digit with a frown distorting his features. "Phantomhive," he murmured in an annoyed tone before he slapped that intrusive hand as it came back to poke him again.

Everyone, including Mrs. Blanc, gasped.

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face as he placed his rear on Ciel's desk, casually crossing his legs. The smaller boy was leaning as far back in his chair as he could, letting his eyes wander to watch the others reactions. They all seemed stunned to shocked silence or too curious to see what would happen to risk interrupting.

"Phantomhive… hmm. What have you done to your arm, huh? Are you depressed?" the taller boy asked as he eyed the bandages covering half of Ciel's forearm. He didn't wait for a response before he blurted out another question. "Why's your hair blue?"

"Why's your hair blonde?" Ciel retorted, clenching his teeth in irritation.

"Now, Mr. Trancy, that is quite enough. Please take a seat so that I may begin class." Mrs. Blanc spoke up quickly, trying to reign in the boisterous blonde.

Alois only waved a dismissive hand in her direction, not once taking his eyes off of the new student in front of him. "You're pretty cocky, aren't you?" He examined Ciel like he was a museum exhibit, looking at him from every direction with his eyes squinted and his lips pursed in concentration.

"Just l-leave him alone!" the brunette beside Ciel suddenly blurted out in a shaky tone. "Don't you have enough people to torture?"

Alois tilted his head to the side and gave her a wide smile before his face suddenly turned dark and all traces of that bright grin vanished in an instant. She barely had time to anxiously bite down on her lip before the blonde lashed out to either push or grab the girl but before he got all the way to her front, Ciel had seized his wrist in a firm grip.

"What's wrong with you? Sit down at your desk and let Mrs. Blanc hold her class. Who do you think you are?"

Alois roughly snatched his hand back before looking over at two purple-haired twins sitting in the back, side by side, giving them a small nod while his lips showed a hint of a malicious smirk. Turning his gaze back to Ciel he mouthed a threatening set of words, his face pernicious and vile. "You can, and will, call me Trancy. And you better get used to hearing that name, because you, my cheeky new classmate, will be hearing it a lot." With a rude flick on Ciel's nose, the blonde stood up and took a seat in the back, close to the twins.

"Finally!" Mrs. Blanc exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "Let's begin - everybody open your books to page 76. Mr. Phantomhive, you can share with your desk mate until you get your own."

The class continued for a long while without any more incidents and Ciel tried his best to keep up with all the new material being thrown at him.

" _Your nose ring kinda makes you look like a bull_ ," the girl beside him suddenly whispered.

" _Uhm… thanks_?" Ciel whispered back a little uncertain.

" _It's nice. I like it._ _I'm Freckles, by the way_."

" _Freckles_?"

" _Yes_ , Freckles. _Call me anything else and I'll punch you_."

" _Okay, okay. I'll call you Freckles…"_ Ciel assured her with a barely audible chuckle, glancing over at the teacher to make sure she wasn't noticing their conversation _. "Hey. I gotta ask you something_."

" _Yeah, sure_."

" _Why did everyone almost seem scared of that Trancy-guy_?"

" _Well, have you heard of Trancy Enterprises? His dad owns it and he donates a lot of money to this school. That's why that jerk can act like he wants to - not even the teachers dare to question him_."

" _Oh_ …"

" _And he's a real vicious person, I feel sorry for you… He'll torture you for sure – see those two twins? They are_ gruesome _and they obey his every command even though they could snap him like a twig. They're like black belts in some martial art._ He _made them dye their hair that way just because he was bored and they did it without question! He makes them do all his dirty work. Their dad works under his dad or something like that…_ "

" _What-_ "

"Back to work, you two," Mrs. Blanc snapped from her place behind her desk, pushing her reading glasses higher up on her nose before she went back to grading last week's tests.

* * *

 **King of booty shorts:** _I know you're busy with school but I just wanted to send you a kiss._

 **C i e l:** _Thanks. I really needed that._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Can you text?_

 **C i e l:** _Yeah, I'm on my lunch break. Btw, how come you can always text whenever you're in school?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Because I'm good at sneaking around. Besides, the teachers can go fuck themselves._

 **C i e l:** _How nice. *laugh*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _What? It's true._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm fucking horny. Up for some dirty talk?_

 **C i e l:** _Lol. Not now. I'm eating._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Please tell me you're eating a banana._

 **C i e l:** _Two bananas. At once._

 **King of booty shorts:** _*dies*_

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Alois asked the new boy in a sultry tone from where he stood leaning against his locker just as Ciel walked by with his bag over his arm.

"Home. School's over," Ciel answered spitefully, not bothering to stop or meet the blonde's gaze.

"But that's no fun. Wouldn't you rather play with me?"

The smaller boy just kept walking, ignoring Alois completely. This only elicited a frightening giggle from the blonde, who bit down on his lower lip before chasing after his target. He was intrigued by the little boy with hair dyed in a dark blue ending right below his chin, four inch gouges stretching his earlobes and dressed in dark colors from head to toe. Phantomhive was a stunning, beguiling and _vexing_ little creature – he had to be put in his place.

And the blonde couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

"Come on, stop for a second! I just wanna talk." The last words came out as a seductive purr, only to be followed by a childish laugh as Alois caught up to the smaller boy and playfully whined, "Stop ignooooring me!"

Ciel swiftly turned on his heel and found himself standing face to face with the blonde, almost letting out a gasp from surprise.

"W-what exactly is it that you want?" he blurted out, annoyed and flustered. Small hands turned into fists at his sides as he huffed angrily at the smirking blonde.

"That is such a good question, Phantomhive," Alois mused, mock-contemplating on something with a finger poking at his lower lip. "I'll let you know that the only thing I really want," Trancy turned his head to once again stare at the smaller boy with a daunting look on his face, "is respect. Do you think you could give me that? Or do I have to show you what happens if you don't?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone. You've done nothing to earn my respect."

"It's impossible for me to leave you alone," Trancy asserted, following his words with a snicker before he roughly grabbed the smaller boy and pushed him up face first against one of the lockers.

It all happened so fast that Ciel had no time to react and before he realized it he found his front pressed against the cold metal, his arms held in place behind his back. A warm body rubbed up against his back as he struggled against the other's hold and Ciel felt how the blonde indiscreetly sniffed at his hair.

"You're just too cute… how could I ever leave you alone?"

"F-fuck you!" Ciel spat, blindly trying to kick the taller boy behind him. Alois only responded by pushing the side of his face harder against the locker as he rubbed his crotch against the blue-haired boy's rear.

"Oh Phantomhive. I bet you and me are going to be best buddies. Mm, yes. Bestest friends. Friends with benefits, hm? Would be a waste not to fuck that cute little ass of yours," Alois purred in Ciel's ear as he kept grinding against his backside. With a rough thrust, the taller boy caused Ciel to slam against the metal once more before he released him with a soft chuckle. "Run home to mommy, bestie. I'll call you later."

When Ciel swirled around, the blonde had the nerve to wink at him before he _skipped_ away. "Get the fuck—STOP!" the blue-haired boy growled angrily at the quickly disappearing blonde, whose giggles echoed through the empty corridor. A loud groan flew out of Ciel as he hastily brushed himself off before deciding to do what he had originally planned to do – go home.

* * *

Alois beamed. _Fuck, that little ass has to be tight_ , he thought with a shiver of delight as he made his way to the familiar kiosk behind the school where all the delinquents knew they could buy cigarettes without getting caught.

After purchasing a pack himself, he skillfully freed one of the white sticks and pulled out a lighter, burning the end of the poisonous thing between his lips as he inhaled.

"Hey booty shorts!" a male high school senior with short dark hair called out from behind him. "Can I have one of those?"

Alois whirled around, cracking a smile when he noticed who was approaching him.

The senior had an almost tired look on his face and his movements were slow and lazy. Everyone knew he carried himself like that because he smoked so much weed while his parents apparently did nothing to try and stop him. And at his side, as usual, was his voluptuous girlfriend, wearing nothing but a short purple skirt and a provocative black tank top barely covering her large breasts.

"Lau! Didn't see you in school today. Skipped a few classes?" The blonde gave the pair a teasing grin.

With a small chuckle, Lau replied easily, "Me and Ran-Mao just woke up, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm... that's disgusting."

"Just because you like to stick it in someone's ass doesn't mean tight little things like this one here is disgusting, my friend."

Alois let out a playful snort. "Sure. Whatever. As long as you're having fun." Alois pulled out a cigarette and handed it to the older boy. "A new kid started today. Phantomhive."

"Ah. I'm guessing you're going to tell me how you tormented the poor thing?"

"Oh I didn't. I was nice, I promise," Alois answered with a wink of his right eye, taking a deep drag from the stick between his fingers. "He's very interesting actually."

"Interesting... in what way?"

"He's not scared of me."

"Mhm. That _is_ interesting. But I bet you'll teach him to be, right?"

"Oh don't you worry about that... He'll—oh hold on sec." Alois got distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket and as he gazed upon the illuminated screen a huge smile spread across his face. _Ciel_.

* * *

Finally seated on the bus, Ciel pulled his phone out, feeling a burning need to chat with his Alois.

 **C i e l:** _I need you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Did something happen?_

 **C i e l:** _No… I just really feel like hugging you right now._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I want to hug you too. *hugs hard* Sure nothing happened?_

 **C i e l:** _Yeah… don't worry about it. How was your day?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Hm.. alright. But if you want to talk I'm right here yknow.  
My day was awesome. Helped out a new kid at school, he was so grateful._

 **C i e l:** _Wow that's really nice of you. You're a fucking angel.  
You free tonight?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*laugh* yeah, I'm free. Why?_

 **C i e l:** _I wanna talk until we fall asleep._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Of course bae. I would cancel any fucking plans to do that. I swear I could spend every fucking second talking to you. You're perfect._

 **C i e l:** _….what._

 **C i e l:** _No… shhh. *sigh* you're driving me crazy..ugh. Kiss me._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Anytime babe. *kisses you on the lips*_

Ciel was fuming and frustrated and not even Alois seemed to be able to take his anger away. How could his first day at his new school already have resulted in him falling prey to a bully? At his old school most of the students left him alone - they knew there was no use even trying to engage in conversation or other pointless activities with him. He had been content with that, happy to be left alone to indulge in his finer interests all by himself.

Yet, barely a day at this school and he had managed not to only attract a person whom most of both the students and teachers feared but he had also managed to get a certain freckled girl's attention. He didn't mind the girl, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had acted differently than he used to, to already have two people taking an interest in him.

With a snarl, he rubbed his backside, still feeling the lingering press of the blonde's crotch against his clothed skin. He had been hard, the sick fucker, and apparently liked getting off on torturing others. Ciel vowed to himself that he'd never let that boy get to him, no matter how vicious he would get. Ciel would never let him get that satisfaction.

An unpleasant shiver went through him as he squirmed on the soft seat, trying to get the memory of that hardness pushing up against him to disappear. He wanted to slap himself for even thinking what he did next, but he couldn't stop it more than he could stop all the wars in the world. Even if the blonde was revolting, disgraceful and worryingly menacing, the overbearing student was indescribably pleasant to look at. Ciel wanted nothing more than to hate his guts, and even though he did, he couldn't help but picturing that thick thing between his legs. His long, slender legs…

Ciel groaned loudly and in an attempt to replace the images in his mind, he sent Alois a text he never thought he'd do.

 **C i e l:** _Send me a picture of your cock._


	3. Chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER: Violence/abuse

* * *

 _"Excuse me while I whip this out."_

― Blazing Saddles

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Holy mother of cocks, that's a big one._

Ciel's eyes widened; he even moved the screen of his phone closer to his face. You could say he was in shock as his deep blue orbs intensely scanned the picture he had received. There was just something he had to do – he zoomed in on the picture.

Alois had been all too eager to fulfill Ciel's wishes, getting home as quickly as he possibly could to get that limp thing as hard as it could get. He must have taken at least fifty pictures before he finally chose the perfect one to send to Ciel. Every one of them was good though, according to himself. His dick was a masterpiece, had you asked for his opinion.

 **C i e l:** _Shit. I can't believe I ever said I wanted you to fuck me. You'd break me in half... I take it all back._

Alois could only smile. _Yes, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. I bet you'd love that, you little slut._

 **King of booty shorts:** _You can take it. Be brave.  
_  
 **C i e l:** _No I'm serious. I could never fit that thing in me. Holy shit..  
_  
Ciel wasn't serious. He wanted it badly. The picture matched his fantasies perfectly – he even squirmed on the living room couch, unable to focus on the homework he had received from his new school.

 _Damn that's a good looking dick. The odds of Trancy's cock being this perfect are practically close to zero. Fuck, I'm thinking about it again_.

Sliding his index finger over the screen, Ciel once again laid eyes on the massive organ, involuntarily licking his lips at the delectable sight. _Oh my god I have to stop looking at it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Whatever. We live like a hundred miles apart. You'll never have to try anyway_.

 **C i e l:** _Heeey don't talk like that. We will meet one day. And...you will fuck me._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Mmhm. We'll see_.

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm fucking rock hard now. It's your fault. What're you gonna do about it?_

 **C i e l:** _Lick on it?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Hell yeah you will. Btw I want a dick pic from you too._

 **C i e l:** _Uuuh no. My dick will look like a shrimp next to yours.  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _Fuck that turns me on_.

 **C i e l:** _Turns you on? Eh.._

 **King of booty shorts** : _You don't need a big dick baby. You're not putting it anywhere else but in my mouth._

 **C i e l:** _Well it's not small! Just not...your size lol._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Come on...daddy wants to see._

 **C i e l:** _Ugh..later. I'm not "in the mood" right now._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Well I am. I bet I could get you "in the mood"_

Alois had undressed fully, leaving only the bracelet on his left wrist untouched – the one his little brother Luka had given him before he had passed away.

In his flatteringly illuminated bedroom Alois had no choice but to admire the glory of his nudeness in the full body mirror that was hanging on the wall beside his bed, not that admiring himself was any great chore mind you.

Alois was already aroused, but he became even more so when the entirety of his grandness was staring him right in the face. He was perfectly built; five foot ten, not an ounce of fat to cover his slightly toned muscles, with stunning, cherubic facial features and of course, his pride and glory, his one and only – the absolutely breathtaking thing between his legs.

 _Fuck, how could anyone say no to this? I'm like God's gift to humanity. I should be worshipped, I really should. I mean, look at me. GAZE UPON MY MAGNIFICENCE AND BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY THICKNESS THAT IS THE TRANCY DICK!_

The skin was warm against his palm as he grasped himself, curling his fingers around the stiff pole sticking right out. A gentle squeeze. _Fuck I'm hot_. A couple of lazy strokes. _Mmm. Look at me_. A ping. _Oh right, Ciel._

This was not the first time the blonde had done this; jacking himself off in front of a mirror was in fact how he had reached his very first climax.

Alois could remember it like it was yesterday; it had been in the late summer – August perhaps. He had been ten years old and it was his second time waking up with a boner.

Having slept naked, as usual, he had felt the leaking tip against his bare skin, the small length cutely twitching a little as he curiously poked and played innocently with the thing. Not knowing exactly why or what was happening to his prick, Alois had gotten up as usual. He hadn't had any intention to look at himself in the mirror, but as he was walking by he hadn't been able to keep moving his feet.

The image meeting him had been astounding; the bobbing little shaft being the last missing piece of his unknowingly incomplete form, now making it absolutely flawless. He hadn't even been aware of his imperfection until he had finally seen the impeccable entirety of what was now in front of him.

Inexperienced fingers had inquisitively nudged and then clutched the rigid flesh, pumping experimentally and quickly realizing that it felt extremely pleasant. Juvenile hips had rocked as he had fondled the sensitive skin and, while eying his own reflection, he just hadn't been able to keep his tiny limbs from shuddering.

It had been a beautiful morning; the sun had peeked in from behind the blinds like a true pervert, illuminating the small form quietly moaning as an unfamiliar heat quickly had begun building and burning in his groin.

He had been thoroughly shocked when the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced had rushed through his adolescent body, almost causing his fragile knees to give out. Pink lips had involuntarily parted in a childish whimper as his small sack had tightened and his young dick had pulsated in his hold.

At that time he had not had the pleasure of ejaculating – his body had simply not reached that stage of maturity yet. The first time that had happened... well, all that can be said about that moment is that the all too curious Alois Trancy had had a very fulfilling evening.

The blonde's, now more experienced, fingertips moved lewdly through the drops of clear liquid running down the head, smearing it over the entire tip just for fun. With an incredibly satisfied smile, he raised his left hand which held his phone and moved his thumb over the screen to reveal the words waiting for him.

 **C i e l:** _Fuck I want that. But I have homework and my dad will kill me if I don't finish it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Just a quickie babe. Pleeease. I'm already close. Touch that tiny cock of yours for me~_

Ciel shifted on the soft cushions and moved one hand to clutch his crotch, rearranging his hardening package. With one small glance at the tiring algebra problems on the coffee table, he decided that a fast rub wouldn't delay him enough to keep him from finishing his work before his parents returned home from work.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down broke the silence in the room as Ciel made quick work of hauling out his half hard cock from its confines. He didn't bother removing any item of clothing for what he was about to do, he simply pulled the thing out between the silver teeth of the front of his black, bleach-stained jeans.

 **C i e l:** _Okay let's do this. Touch your bitch._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I have a better idea._

Ciel arched his eyebrows and moved his thumb to ask what the other meant when he suddenly received a video. The first frozen image that met him told him absolutely nothing about what the video could contain; it was nothing but a blurry, pale hand. A curious digit hovered over the play button and not more than a second passed before he decided to press it.

 _Shit_.

Blue eyes widened as they caught sight of what that blurry hand had been covering. The perfect dick he only minutes earlier had had the pleasure of eying now came into view, the pink tip glistening with fluids. Alois' avid fingers were playing over the pale skin for only a short moment before the shaft was clutched and slowly worked right before Ciel's eyes. The fun had barely begun before the video ended but the short show had made his own length swell faster than a pregnant woman's feet.

 **C i e l:** _More._

 **Kings of booty shorts:** _It's your turn._

Ciel's heartbeat quickened at the last words. He was undeniably nervous; should he... really?

Shivering fingers massaged the swollen tip of his stiff shaft as pre-cum began seeping out of the slit. A breathy moan flew past slightly parted lips and Ciel couldn't stop himself; he watched the video again, stroking his now fully erect cock to the barely audible sounds Alois was emitting as he pumped his sex.

 _I'm doing this._

Ciel fumbled with his phone, doing his best to get a good angle as he tried to assess if the thing he was about to film was hard enough to make it look somewhat impressive. His whole six inches of throbbing flesh covered the screen perfectly and he did it; he pressed record.

Alois had not been lying when he had told the other boy that he was close to release. He had been teetering on the edge ever since he laid eyes on his glorious reflection, tantalizingly stroking himself just to drag it out and make the pleasure last for as long as possible.

The answer he was waiting for took so long that he was thinking about ending their barely begun playtime. But, just as he took a firmer hold of the hardness between his legs, that familiar ping finally reached his ears.

A video.

The device nearly slipped out of Alois' hand as he fumbled to hit play. _God is smiling at me. No, it's probably Satan. Oh who gives a crap – look at that sweet thing_.

The kid had gone all in; stroking and playing with both dick and balls, squeezing and tugging like a fucking pornstar. It went on for almost two minutes; Ciel really seemed to be enjoying showing himself off. Who would have thought?

 **King of booty shorts** : _That is truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

 **C i e l:** _I want more_.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Oh really. I'm gonna cum._

 **C i e l:** _I wanna see it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Mmm. Tell me something naughty baby_.

 **C i e l:** _What. Something like… the fact that I want to suck on that big thing until you fill my entire mouth?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _You know exactly what daddy wants to hear_

Ciel couldn't help but moan. He kept filming himself, not knowing exactly why, only that the whole procedure made him harder than he'd ever been before. Just the thought of someone he'd never met watching him rub himself was the most erotic thing he could ever imagine at the moment. He even went as far as standing up and walking over to the window as he kept pumping his stiff cock that was now leaking with clear fluid. He found himself hoping that the next door neighbor was watching him through the window, maybe even getting aroused by the sight of his lewd activities.

He barely even noticed the sound of his phone when Alois sent him the next video; what he was currently doing made him that excited. Still, Ciel had noticed and raised his left hand to gaze upon the glorious flesh being milked to the last drop. The video combined with the sight he was offering the neighborhood took him to the edge faster than he was ready for and he whined – loudly.

His cock started spurting all over the hardwood floor, the pleasure so intense that he almost fell to his knees.

"Oh god, oh god. Fuck. God," Ciel kept mumbling, his eyes shut tightly as his hand squeezed firmly around the shooting length. When he finally let his lids part to once again gaze out the window, they met a truly disturbing sight. Staring right at him over the small fence separating his garden from the next door neighbor's stood little Felicia, age seven, with her mouth agape.

"Oh shit!" Ciel fumbled with his softening dick, hurriedly shoving it back through the narrow zipper before closing it. When he raised his head, the girl was missing and panic shot through him like a vicious bolt of lightning _. Fuck! What if she tells her parents?!_ Ciel mentally squealed, quivering from top to toe due to the massive amount of adrenaline that was pumping through his veins.

Even if he was worried about the consequences of his actions, he was not embarrassed – only oddly titillated. _She saw me. She watched me._ A pleased smirk found its way onto his lips as he made his way to the bathroom to clean away any trace of sin.

 **King of booty shorts:** _You liked it that much huh. You've been going at it for ten minutes straight_.

 **C i e l:** _Shut up. I need to do my homework now. Am I allowed?_

 **King of booty shorts** : _Only if you kiss me_.

 **C i e l:** _How could I ever say no to that. *kisses you on the lips*_

* * *

"Please hand me the salt, Alois."

"Yes, daddy."

Alois' hand flew out to quickly grab the container, handing it over with an adoring smile which his father didn't even notice as he took the salt between his fingers without even a glance at his son's face.

"Thank you," Claude spoke softly, sprinkling the mineral over his meatloaf before piercing a piece with his fork and raising it to his mouth.

The dinner went on in a polite silence before Hannah murmured a wish to hear about her husband's day at work.

"Funtom. They are causing me somewhat of a problem," Claude answered with a face that showed obvious annoyance.

"Is that the company that just opened a new office here, honey?" Hannah asked in a slightly worried tone while she fixed her gaze on her husband.

"Mm yes. They have already stolen two major clients from us. I'm starting to wonder if I should pay Mr. Phantomhive a visit."

Alois' head flew up and he burst out, "Phanthomphive?" with his mouth full of meatloaf.

"Do not address me with food in your mouth... How many times..." Claude sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

The blonde quickly swallowed his mouthful before speaking again, "Who is Phantomhive?"

"Vincent Phantomhive, the owner of Funtom Corp."

"Does he have a son?"

"Yes, I believe he does. He should be about your age. Do you know him?"

A wide grin spread across Alois' features. "Yeah, I know him alright. And I believe I will know him even better after tomorrow..."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that tiring first day of school. Two weeks of pure agony. Trancy had gone out of his way to make Ciel's life a living hell; harassing him at any given moment.

Today wasn't any different. Well it was somewhat different, seeing that the blonde had decided to bring along his twin hitmen to beat the living crap out of him.

Ciel was coughing up a thick mix of blood and saliva on the ground behind the school, sitting on his knees with his arms held firmly behind his back by Timber while Thompson delivered blow after blow to his demolished front.

Ciel moaned in agony through gritted teeth, trying to suck in small breaths even though it felt like his chest was being stabbed every time he inhaled. He grunted lowly at each hit, almost feeling like he was about to puke his guts out each time that purple haired idiot sent a sharp flash of pain though his upper body.

Trancy did nothing but stand in front of them, laughing like a maniac while he watched Ciel getting beaten senseless.

"You should tell your fucking dad to pack his fucking things and leave this town. I will torture you, I will humiliate you and I will eventually destroy you if your dad's shitty business causes one more itty bitty problem for my dad, you hear me? Shitty little emo brat. KICK HIM AGAIN!"

Ciel groaned and gasped as Thompson's sneaker met the side of his ribcage. The air was kicked right out of him and the pain was not from this world. Darkness overtook him for a split second and he was almost certain he was going to pass out if this continued for much longer.

They were skilled, only hurting him in ways that wouldn't leave noticeable marks – on his face at least. His lip had a small, stinging cut but that was all. Most of the blows were delivered to his torso and it hurt like hell.

"F-fuck you… Fuck your dad…" Ciel seethed, glaring angrily at the blonde as beads of crimson ran down his chin and dripped onto the gravel.

Alois' teeth clenched visibly as he stomped his way over to Ciel, grabbing a fistful of his dark blue locks to harshly yank his head back. Ciel winced, his chest convulsing in pain from his sore body being handled so roughly.

Crouching down in front of the bloody boy, the blonde threateningly hissed, "Know your place, you filthy little _shit_."

A mouthful of iron-tasting liquid was gathered on Ciel's tongue, ready to be spat in the other's face just as the blonde released him and took a step back. Alois had done this before; he knew what he could expect. Not even a single drop of crimson spittle landed on his tall form which only angered Ciel further but before he could voice his wrath the blonde let out a surprising hum of satisfaction.

"Damn I need my slut. My dick could seriously not get any harder... shit." Alois almost moaned the last word as he squeezed down on the visible bulge between his legs. The blonde pulled out his phone from the right pocket of his purple hoodie, casually beginning to type like nothing out of the ordinary was happening around him.

Just as Alois shoved the device back in his pocket Ciel felt his own phone vibrate in his jeans.

* * *

A/N:

Alois' favorite song is KoRn - A.D.I.D.A.S, his preferred color is purple and yes, he's a fantastic and sadistic little _masterpiece_.

Ciel's favorite band is 'In Flames,' he prefers Dean Koontz over Stephen King and yes, he's a beautiful little _creep_.

*wink*


	4. Chapter 4

_"Y'look like someone told you they'd stopped making lube."_

― K.A. Mitchell

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

"HEY BOOTY SHORTS! ARE YOU DONE YET? LET'S GO!" Lau called out from about sixty yards away, as usual in the company of his girlfriend Ran-Mao.

"YEAH I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, JEEZ! HAVE SOME FUCKING PATIENCE!" Alois turned his head and looked down at the bashed up teen in front of him, glaring maliciously. "I hope you're smart enough to convince your idiot dad to stay away from my dad's clients, otherwise you know what's coming. You can change schools to try and hide from me, but trust me – _I will find you_. And hey – if you ever tell anybody about this _I will kill you_."

Purple sneakers made crunching sounds against the cold ground as the blonde began moving, signaling with a wave of his hand for the twins to follow him. Timber glanced up at Alois before he loosened his hold on Ciel's arms, leaving him to fall unprotected to the ground, face first. A pained moan escaped Ciel when he collided with the gravel, coughing breathlessly as he curled up into a ball to instinctively shield himself from a blow that never came.

The trio left him without another word, slowly making their way over to Lau and Ran-Mao without even a small peek back at the boy they had just assaulted.

After Timber had released him, Ciel hadn't bothered to assess the damage done to him before he carefully reached down to free his phone from its clothed prison, groaning in agony with every small movement.

Ciel was confused; beaten to a pulp, sore all over, barely registering what was happening around him but… one thing had caught his attention. _Booty shorts?_

For some reason he just had to check, he had to see who had texted him. Ciel knew the two couldn't possibly be connected but he couldn't fight the compelling need to confirm it. Unfortunately, the text he had received contained exactly what he had dreaded and for the first time since he had gotten to know Alois he wasn't happy to see his nickname on the screen.

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm fucking horny where are you?_

Shuddering all the way from his fingertips to the tips of his toes, Ciel typed a short, simple reply. All kinds of emotions were flooding him as his eyes fell on those words; the state he was in combined with the odd coincidence – nothing could make him feel more uneasy than he felt in this very moment. He had to get some reassurance; it might have been that his mind was clouded from the pain still surging through his injured torso, but he got the distinct feeling that there was something odd about all of this. _  
_  
 **C i e l:** _Why?  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _Why? You never asked me that before. Do I need a reason?_

 **C i e l:** _No… I just really had a bad day. I'm not up for it. But please, just humor me. Why?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I just saw something that really turned me on. What happened?  
_  
 **C i e l:** _Why do you call yourself King of booty shorts?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Because I always wear them and I fucking rock them? What the fuck is up with all the questions?_

 **C i e l:** _Forget it… I'll talk to you later.  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _Okay but what happened? Seriously._

Ciel didn't answer. He just rolled over on his back and laid on the cold ground for a couple of minutes, his dark strands flowing out around his head while he stared up at the cloudy sky.

 _Am I going crazy? It's just a coincidence. We don't live in the same city. I must have a concussion or something. Many guys wear booty shorts… right?_

 _No, they don't._

 _Ugh._

* * *

Alois was lying under the covers, writhing and tossing back and forth, unable to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Ciel; about how it felt as if something was up with him. The signs were subtle, but they were there. Ciel's answers were getting shorter… and somehow colder. The blonde didn't know if the other boy intended to act like this, but if he didn't, it was even worse. That would mean Ciel was gradually starting to get sick of him – at least that's what Alois kept thinking to himself.

The more the blonde thought about it, the more frustrated he became. This had been going on for a week now and if it didn't end soon, he would have to do something to get Ciel's attention back. Alois wasn't exactly sure of what he could do, but he knew that he had to do _something_. There was just no way he could allow Ciel to stop talking to him.

What Alois felt for the other boy was surprisingly strong and, in all honestly, it confused him to no end. He, who never fell in love, was practically throwing himself in front of another's feet – a person he hadn't even met! If it came to it, the blonde knew that he would do basically anything to keep Ciel in his life. That's how intense his emotions were – and he couldn't figure out how or why.

Exasperated, Alois turned to face the window, sucking in slow, deep breaths as he contemplated on how he should proceed. That's when another glorious person sneaked his way into his mind.

Phantomhive.

 _Ah, that brat._ The blonde had messed with many boys and girls over the years, but the blue haired teen was without a doubt one of his absolute favorites.

One of the main reasons why Phantomhive entranced Alois to such an extent was not the beauty of his pained cries as he was slammed into the ground nor was it the beguiling pride he held that caused him to never give in. No, what completely shook the blonde was how stunning the smaller boy looked when he snapped back at him. Thinking of Phantomhive's cute, angry stare, his clenched jaw and his perfect little ass as he walked away from him in a show of defiance, was enough to get Alois' dick hard under his cocoon of soft cotton.

A creature as breathtaking as Phantomhive was something the blonde rarely came across. And if that poor boy knew how much Alois enjoyed tormenting him just to see that little display of wrath, Phantomhive would regret ever having rebelled against him. Had he just been compliant like the rest of them, the blue haired boy wouldn't have this big of a problem, and Alois was sure that the boy knew by now that he was his absolute favorite target.

Re-reading his and Ciel's most recent playtime while simultaneously picturing Phantomhive's vexed expression, the blonde let his hand wander lower to clutch the stiff flesh between his legs. It was the perfect combination – an impeccable image. The only thing that could get him harder than he already was would probably be if he had both of them on either side of him.

 _I wonder if I should fuck that adorable little Phantomhive?_

* * *

Ciel was picking at the almost healed cut on his lip while his father was eying him from the hallway. He didn't know why, but he just hadn't been able to tell his parents the truth about how he got that wound. Knowing both his father and mother well, he knew that they would most certainly take drastic measures. They would probably demand to meet Trancy's parents, have meetings with the school and, worst of all, force him to work things out with his torturer. A shiver crawled up his spine at the mere thought. No, he wanted to handle this himself.

A week of school had passed by smoothly – as smoothly as it could with Trancy breathing down his neck. Ciel had suffered no more violent beatings, but the way the blonde continuously harassed him was starting to get incredibly tiring.

Day after day Trancy made Ciel's life hell by doing things like smacking his backside in the hallways as he passed by, mockingly flirting with him in front of everyone in the boys locker room or calling him names and downright nasty adjectives. The blonde's favorite nickname for him seemed to be Tight Ass Pete. _Tight. Ass. Pete_.

Ciel was beyond humiliated. He didn't let Trancy get away with any of it without retorting by snapping at him, but the blonde didn't even make the hassle of pretending that he heard the words Ciel spat in his face. Trancy would only look at him with a dumb smile before he did the next vicious thing he could think of to amuse himself on Ciel's expense.

For some reason the blonde seemed to have a thing for going after Ciel, because the other kids at school didn't suffer half of the treatment that he did. Why he was singled out, Ciel couldn't even begin to understand – and he didn't want to think about it either. All he wanted was to be left alone but that seemed like a distant dream in his current position. If this didn't end soon, Ciel would have to do something more radical to get the blonde off his back – but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey kid. You want a ride to school?" Vincent asked his son as he threaded one of his arms through the sleeve of his dark coat.

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts, giving his father a quick glance before he tiredly made his way over to the tall man. "Yeah sure, but you wouldn't have to you know… when are you buying me a car?" the blue haired boy asked his father while he reached down for his army boots.

Vincent's lips curved in the corners. "When you decide to take out that hideous nose ring."

A glare of pure annoyance met the raven haired male as Ciel tilted his head, taking his eyes away from the laces he was currently working on getting in place. "Seriously dad?"

Vincent's large hand grabbed the door handle, pushing it down as he said, "Let's go look for one tomorrow. Sound good? I've just been so busy with the company and moving... well you know all of this."

"You're really taking me car shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes. You've gotten straight A's. A dad's got to reward his hard working son." Vincent had an overly proud tone, smiling widely at Ciel while he waited for him to get ready.

"Man... you sound like a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How's this?" Vincent cleared his throat before speaking again in a much deeper tone while making a silly face to make himself look tough. "Damn son, you're such a badass, gotta reward you for keeping cool. Let's gather up all of our most manly friends and go buy you a Ford F-150."

Ciel couldn't help but let out a small laugh; his father looked ridiculous. Still, he was not going to ignore the last words Vincent had uttered. "Shit... is that a deal or what?"

"We'll have to see about that, kid. Maybe if you stop using such foul language," Vincent said with a chuckle, ruffling his son's dark locks, causing Ciel to snarl in response as he slapped his father's hand away.

"Don't mess up my hair!"

"Mess up what? Did you even brush it? You really need a haircut, you know," Vincent teased as they got into the car, laughing softly when Ciel shut the door hard in annoyance.

"No, I don't, I'm never cutting it."

"You're going for a rock star look?"

"Just shut up dad…"

"You should be nicer to the one holding the credit card. You want that car or what?" Vincent smirked playfully as he put the key in the ignition and pulled out from the driveway.

"I deserve a car and you know it," Ciel muttered, resting his chin in his palm as he gazed out the window, watching nature pass by at a quick pace.

The ride went on in silence, except for Ciel's continuous sighing, knowing what—or rather who—was waiting for him in school. Ciel had a full on frown going by the time his father pulled in to park right outside the school building.

"Have a nice day now, kiddo. And don't get into trouble," Vincent lectured before his expression turned into a more concerned one. "You would tell me if someone ever—"

"Yes, I would! Stop going on about it, I told you, I fell! God!" Ciel fumed, roughly pulling on the handle before he tumbled out of the car. "Bye dad, thanks for the ride." Ciel slammed the door shut before his dad had any time to respond – he knew he was being rude, but he had barely gotten any sleep lately and the nagging about his busted lip was starting to get on his nerves whether his father meant well by it or not.

Ciel dragged his tired feet across the school yard as his father drove away, heading off to work. As he entered the building he was as usual met with the sight of a crowded corridor, full of students getting ready for their first classes of the day. Heading for his locker, Ciel was about to do the same when a voice made him forget all about what he had set out to do.

"Holy crap booty shorts! That shit you sent me last night was awful! I nearly puked my guts out!" Lau called out as he made his way over to Alois who was rummaging though his locker next to the ferocious twins.

Ciel spun around at the sound of the nickname, once again reminded about what he had heard one week ago. He had been talking to Alois as usual during this time, but he couldn't help a slight discomfort to appear as he did so.

It was practically impossible for Alois and his bully to be connected. The odds were so outrages that Ciel even scoffed at his own silliness; they couldn't have anything to do with each other. Still, he couldn't let it go, and as he tried to get through his first class his disturbing thoughts practically consumed him.

"Ciel, can you help me with this assignment? I don't get it," Freckles asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Shaking his head, Ciel had to take a moment to try and understand what she was talking about. He had been completely lost in his own thoughts, not even bothering to work on his own assignment. "Yeah sure," Ciel finally answered as he glanced down at the sheets in front of her, realizing what it was that she was asking him for. "What is it that you don't understand?"

"Well… honestly I don't even know where to begin."

"What article have you chosen?"

"This one," Freckles answered as she slid the paper over to Ciel's side of the desk.

"Ah. Well just start with a summary. Read it through a few times, gather the important parts and write about ten sentences containing them."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea! Thank you!"

He barely had any grasp on the assignment himself, but at least he could help Freckles with something as simple as how to begin. His brain never stopped pestering him, and he felt like he had to do something to settle his mind, so he asked…

"No problem. Hey… uhm… what's Trancy's full name? I never bothered to find out and no one ever says it."

Finally, he would settle this once and for all. Finally, he would get rid of the troubling thoughts that kept distracting him. He even let out a relieved breath as the single second went by before Freckles gave her answer – a puff of air he quickly sucked in again and held as the syllables she emitted reached his ears.

"His name is Alois. Why do you wanna know?"

Ciel's heart literally skipped a beat. His lungs forgot to draw breaths. The earth stopped moving.

 _No no no. It can't be. No. This is not happening. NOT. HAPPENING._

Ciel's whole world was falling apart. Everything he had believed to be true now felt wrong.

 _They can't be the same person, they just can't. It's virtually impossible._

He had been so sure he would hear a completely random name. Still, it wasn't enough to convince Ciel that the person he was texting with could actually be sitting in that very classroom. Overflowing with anxiety, he completely forgot about Freckles and everything else that was happening around him – the only thing Ciel could focus on was Trancy, who was sitting with his sneakers disrespectfully resting on top of the desk in front of him.

Ciel cringed. That foul human being couldn't be his Alois, there was just no way. But just to make sure, Ciel ignored the teacher's continuous glaring in his direction and dug his phone out from his pocket to start typing a crazy text just to see if he got a reaction.

 **C i e l:** _I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS_

He watched the blonde in the back intensely, not registering how the brunette beside him kept trying to get his attention. Ciel was completely consumed by his desperate need to find out the truth; it couldn't be true, he was sure of it. There was no way Trancy would receive a text.

 _Holy shit, he's actually checking his phone._

A small laugh came from Alois, who took his black cap off to drag his fingers through his tousled locks. It didn't take long for the blonde to start typing something and Ciel begged to all the God's he knew of that he wouldn't receive a text.

His phone vibrated.

 **King of booty shorts:** _FUCK YEAH! Right now? Aren't you busy with school?_

The teacher's voice suddenly ended Ciel's search for answers, as the older male snapped in irritation from behind the large, cluttered desk. "Put your phones away and get back to work!"

* * *

Ciel was pacing back and forth in his spacious bedroom, wandering between his neatly made bed and the wooden desk on the opposite side. The sun was slowly setting, causing a somber scarlet lighting to shine in through his window.

He was gradually beginning to go into a full on state of shock. Everything pointed towards Trancy being his Alois, but he simply couldn't grasp the fact that something so close to impossible could occur. Ciel had never told Alois about moving because he figured it didn't matter since he wasn't getting any closer to him. At the time he had thought that Alois would get upset hearing about him moving even further away. If Trancy really was Alois, it seemed like Ciel wasn't the only one keeping such information to himself – he must have moved too.

The more Ciel let his mind drift, the more frustrated he got. Alois had texted him during the day but he had barely given the blonde any replies – Ciel couldn't bear the thought that he actually might be texting with that psychopath.

He dragged his fingers through his dark strands in a way to occupy his hands, gathering all of his thick, dark blue hair in a small ponytail which he mindlessly secured with a rubber band.

Flopping down in his desk chair, Ciel leaned back against the plastic backrest, fiddling with the rectangular shape hidden under the black fabric of his front jeans pocket. Sigh after sigh escaped him as he contemplated on whether or not he should do this. They couldn't be one and the same, it was impossible; that's what he kept telling himself over and over until it felt like he was going crazy, because what he had seen and heard during the last week all pointed towards the complete opposite.

Ciel's bottom lip had become sore from his vigorous chewing before he finally made his decision – and he freed his phone from its clothed prison to end this once and for all.

The device ended up being dropped on the desk in front of him, the dark, plastic casing shielding it from getting damaged.

"Fuck, dammit," Ciel cursed over his fumbling hands, both nervous and anxious over what he was about to do. Muscles tensed as he used his index finger to unlock his phone, opening the app holding the one he cared for – and maybe the person he despised.

Alois' last words came into view as he opened their conversation; a careless and sweet declaration of feelings Alois might not even have, because if this was his bully, Ciel had no doubt in his mind that those words were a complete lie.

 **King of booty shorts:** _You haven't been very talkative lately... Is something up? I miss you._

 _'I miss you'_. A pang of something resembling pain caused him to feel sick to him stomach. _Have I really spent six months talking to a nutcase?_ _I'm a fucking fool._

Ciel's fingers quivered slightly when he moved his hand, typing the letters that might change everything. His heartbeat quickened and his breaths came out in swift puffs until his whole body almost completely froze in dread as he waited.

 **C i e l:** _Send me a picture of your face.  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _Baby I thought you'd never ask. You'll send me one too, yes? I need to see that pretty face of yours.  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** [picture]

 **King of booty shorts:** _You like? Sorry about the angle_.

Four minutes later.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Ciel? It's your turn._

Eleven minutes later.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Hello? Ciel?_

* * *

I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews this fic has received. Makes me so happy and motivated to keep writing, you really have no idea. Keep em coming.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIGGER WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER: Threats of rape.

For all of you following both of my Cielois fanfics:

The next chapter of IDWTWY will come tomorrow. I'm so sorry it's taken so long and I really appreciate your patience.

* * *

 _"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."_

― Gloria Steinem

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _No man no... No._

Ciel stormed out of his bedroom after he had thrown his phone away, onto his bed.

 _I'm going to fucking kill him! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THAT SON OF A_ BITCH!

Blinding rage quickly swept over every part of Ciel's being; he could barely register his familiar surroundings within moments. He was dead set on finding Alois and even though he had no idea where he lived, Ciel still wanted nothing more than to just run out in the streets and _do_ something – anything.

He felt like smashing something to pieces, to demolish and destroy in an effort to rid himself of what he felt at this moment.

His socked feet made small thuds against the wood as he hurriedly made his way down the stairs. The voices, the humans—the extra human—blocking the doorway didn't raise any questions in his mind, he just wanted to get past all of them so that he could breathe.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Ciel spat, ready to shove them all to the floor if anyone even thought to hinder him.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" a young girl asked softly. She was standing opposite to Ciel's mother and father in the hallway, with concern evident on her face. Ciel barely even heard her, let alone identified her as he grabbed his boots. He didn't even bother stopping and putting them on before he reached for the door handle, but before he had time to grasp the metal, a large hand clutched his forearm and pulled him back from the door.

"Hold on Ciel! You have a guest! What's the matter?" Vincent's smooth voice, laced with mild concern, reached Ciel's ears and managed to calm him down some but still he felt as if he would explode if he didn't get out of the house.

Just as he was about to throw a fit, brown hair caught his attention as the appearance of Freckles, who colored his anger with surprise as she extended her arms in an attempt to embrace him.

"Ciel, please don't be upset! What's wrong?"

With a firm shove, Ciel pushed her away before she got a chance to hug him. "What are you doing here?" he snarled but immediately regretted his sour tone when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Now that's not very nice of you, Ciel!" Rachel reprimanded, frowning deeply. "Did something happen, honey?"

Ciel's gaze wandered between his mother, Freckles and his father, who still held his arm in a tight grip. The worry in their eyes was enough to push him back to a calmer state of mind, if only by a small degree. With a deep sigh of frustration, he faced Vincent with the most reassuring expression he could muster.

"Hey it's okay. I just... something happened but I'm okay. You can let go of me." Ciel glanced down at his seized limb for a quick second before returning to stare at his father with raised eyebrows. "Dad?"

Vincent looked a bit confused but when he realized that he still held on to his son, he released a small chuckle as he let his fingers fall away from Ciel.

"Sorry kiddo. You looked like you were about to go on a killing spree. What happened?"

"Yeah what happened, Ciel?" Freckled parroted in a higher pitched tone, raising one of her hands to put on his shoulder, as though to comfort or steady him.

Ciel gently brushed it aside while he desperately tried to calm himself further; the conflict inside of him almost made him dizzy. He wanted to keep being angry but the situation, the concern of the people around him, made that very difficult.

"Stop looking so god damn worried – all of you. Seriously... I'm alright. But I still want to go outside, I need some air. Freckles can come with me." Ciel started moving towards the door before sarcastically adding, "If that's okay?"

"That's fine, kiddo. Take care of him, okay?" Vincent gave Freckles a meaningful look. "We'll be watching a movie in the living room if you need us."

"I will!" Freckles called out as she hurriedly went after Ciel, who had already made it halfway across the yard. "Ciel, hold on!"

"I just need to take a walk. You can come if you like, or you can go home. Your choice," Ciel muttered as the brunette caught up to him, not bothering to give her even a small glance. He didn't want her to come with him – he wanted to be alone.

"I promised your dad I would take care of you, so I will. Can't you tell me why you're so upset?"

"No."

"Why? You might feel better if you talk about it."

"Yeah well I can't fucking talk about it so just… please just be quiet."

"I will follow you around and bug you until you talk."

Ciel let out a deep sigh. "Go away, Freckles. I just need to be alone."

"So you can do something stupid? Because that's what it looks like you want to do."

"No I just-"

"You just what?" Freckles spat and jumped in front of Ciel, forcing him to make a sudden halt. "Just cut the crap, Ciel. You're angry as fuck and you want to do stupid shit. Don't lie to me."

Ciel stared at the girl with his lips parted, completely taken aback by the change in her attitude. "Uhm… okay. Yeah, I kinda want that. Is that so bad? Just fucking let me!"

"NO! Sit down and _talk_." Freckles grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him with her to a bench nearby. Ciel could've easily broken free, but he was tired and he knew there was no use fighting her – she had her mind set on getting him to talk and maybe a small part of him wanted that too.

"Fuck! Okay, okay! But I don't fucking know what to say..." Ciel muttered as he was pushed down onto the bench.

"Just start with a summary," Freckles suggested with a playful wink before she placed her butt right next to him on the flaking, white paint.

Ciel groaned as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palms. "I just… I kinda liked someone and he turned out to be a complete... psycho."

"Is it someone at school? Wait… _he_? You're into dudes?"

"Yeah," Ciel answered and he couldn't hold back a small yet arid laugh. "Something wrong with that?"

"No... No! I just thought... oh never mind. Do I know him?"

 _No, because he doesn't fucking exist._ "No, you don't know him."

Ciel didn't want to tell her that it was Trancy who he, in some weird way, had felt something for. Admitting that to anyone seemed like the biggest form of humiliation he could put himself through right now.

"What did he do? Just let it all out, I've heard that I'm a really good listener." Freckles looked at him with a sweet smile on her lips, and this time her hand found its way onto his shoulder.

"I don't really want to..." Ciel didn't know how he would even begin to explain something so ridiculous and he didn't want to announce to anyone how incredibly stupid he had been.

"Hey, I bet I could help. Just tell me if it's someone at school."

"It's a little complicated… but yeah… I guess you could say that."

"Are you in love with him?"

"What the fuck?! No way in hell! I want to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Did he cheat on you or something?"

"No... we weren't exactly... I don't want to talk about this! I want to-"

"Hurt him."

"Yeah," Ciel sighed, pursing his lips in frustration.

"Because he hurt you... that makes sense. But there are much better ways to hurt someone than to cause them physical pain."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That depends on what he feels for you now."

"I'm not sure right now because HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I'M GOING TO BASH HIS FUCKING BRAINS IN AND KICK HIM IN THE-"

"CIEL, _calm down_! Man, you guys are just full of testosterone, aren't you?"

Ciel took a deep, shaky breath, clenching his fists tightly to get a hold of his anger as he muttered, "Sorry. I have no idea how his sick mind works, okay? I don't think he has any genuine feelings for me… but I don't think he wants me out of his life either."

"Then I have a great idea on how you can hurt him."

"What are you saying?"

"Ignore him."

"Yeah great plan!" Ciel snorted sarcastically. "I was already planning on doing that!"

"No you weren't! You were planning on starting a fight!" Freckles sighed deeply while she rubbed her temples. "Don't you get it? You have to treat him like he doesn't exist."

"Fuck... shut up..." Ciel took a moment to mull over her words before he realized that she might be right. "I'll try."

"Good."

"But... why did you come here?"

"I wanted to ask you to come with me to a party."

"You could have just called."

"I live next door dummy! I thought you knew that!"

"You live there?" Ciel asked, pointing to the house on the right side of his own.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Do you have a little sister?"

"Yeah! Her name's Felicia. Have you met her?"

"I've seen her around the yard...ehe... but never mind! You could've still called – I mean it's dark out!"

"Wow, it almost sounds like you want me to leave," Freckles murmured, pouting her thin lips.

"No it's not like that! I'm just not very good with people."

"Huh, I would have never noticed," she muttered in a slightly annoyed tone. "I came over because I wanted to see you – you seemed so anxious in school and I was worried. And I kinda wanted to ask you to be my date, but I guess that's out of the question now huh?"

"Hah yeah... I guess so."

"But you should still come with me. The party is next week. You could use a little fun as a distraction."

"Fun? I can't see how a party could be fun."

"Please Ciel! I have no one else to go with!"

"Ugh... fine. I guess I owe you one."

"Yeah you do. You're a real pain in the ass."

"So are you."

* * *

Ciel took a deep breath, not comfortable at all with his current position; sitting in a kitchen chair, listening to drunken teens babbling around him. One of them—his 'charming' brunette of a friend—was even trying to catch his attention by talking nonstop by his side.

The day of the dreaded party had finally arrived and here he was, with his head spinning because yes, he had poured down enough beer to dull his senses to a great extent – how else would he stand this awful environment?

"...yeah so that guy just completely used me! Can you believe it? All guys are the same... well not you but-" Freckles went on, and on about different boys and other completely uninteresting things. She was just as tipsy as he was, if not more, and to Ciel's dismay, she was the talking kind of drunk – as if she didn't talk enough when she was sober.

"I have to leave," Ciel suddenly announced, cutting off her ranting.

"What? Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"I'm not leaving the party, just this room. I need some air… I'm going out on the balcony."

"Oh, I'll go with you!"

"Wait. Let me clear that up – I want to be alone. Sorry."

"It's alright, I get it. You're not a very social person..."

"No, I'm not."

Ciel did his best not to sound rude, but if he had to stay in that cramped, crowded kitchen for much longer he was sure he was going to have a panic attack.

Exasperated, he got up from his chair, straightening the fabric of his black t-shirt before he made his way to the balcony. Sitting down in one of the two white, plastic chairs placed to either side of a small table, he finally let out a contented sigh. _Alone at last._

The chilly air hit the skin on his bare forearms, causing gooseflesh to rise but Ciel didn't mind the cold. It was even refreshing in a way and he felt himself relax, but since he was alone again, thoughts of a certain blonde appeared. No matter how much he tried, Ciel couldn't keep himself from constantly thinking about him.

He missed Alois.

Ciel had followed Freckles' advice, treating the blonde as if he was nothing. He didn't even feel any desire to tell Alois the truth. Even if Ciel received several texts from him daily, he still managed to ignore him. He thought about blocking the blonde, but for the time being that felt more impossible than for him to climb Mount Everest. All the anger in the world couldn't take away Ciel's memories of the sweet and kind boy he had gotten to know – and he wasn't ready to erase him completely.

The first time he had seen Trancy in school after he had found out him and Alois were the same person had been the most heartbreaking and difficult moment of his life. Ciel could only imagine that it had to have been like seeing an ex that had hurt you badly but that you still really cared about. Not that he had ever cared about someone that much – not in real life that is.

You would think that the blonde would have been more gruesome during the days where Ciel had been ignoring him, but it was quite the opposite. Alois hadn't even been in class for the past three days. The few times Ciel had seen him, the blonde had looked distracted and stressed, almost as if he was worried about something.

Not that Ciel cared of course.

He was really starting to get sick of constantly thinking about Alois and he needed a distraction from his pestering brain. Just as he was about to occupy himself by playing with his phone, a creak tore through the quiet night.

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?"

The person entering onto the balcony must have been about a year older than Ciel by the looks of him. He had short raven hair, a silver ring circling the center of his bottom lip and several more covering the shells of both his ears. He was dressed all in black; a hoodie covering his upper body and long jeans riding down his legs. The belt he wore was covered in studs and his fingernails were painted – also in black. He was cute.

Not waiting for an answer, the stranger took a seat in the other chair as he pulled out a pack of smokes from his jeans pocket and released two of the sticks. One of the cigarettes was deftly held out as dark eyes glanced over at Ciel who raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Ugh... yeah, sure. Thanks," Ciel murmured and grabbed the poisonous stick, placing it in the corner of his mouth. He wasn't up for being jolly and nice, so he lit the cigarette without even a glance in the other's direction.

"No problem. So what are you doing here?" the raven haired male asked casually, never leaving Ciel with his eyes.

"Just humoring a friend I guess..."

"Ah, I see. Not a party animal I'm guessing?"

"Not really, no."

The stranger thankfully seemed to notice that Ciel wasn't up for small talk and casually leaned back in his chair, looking up at the night sky. Smoke created a cloud around them both as they took drag after drag in silence – a silence that didn't last for very long. The other suddenly turned his head to face Ciel yet again, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I've been looking at you for the past hour."

"What?" Ciel turned his head in surprise, confused as to what the other was talking about.

"You're hot. But that fact can't have eluded you... I mean, mirrors do exist after all."

"Ehm... thanks?" Ciel was a little taken aback; since he wasn't the most outgoing person in the world he wasn't used to receiving compliments like the one the other boy was giving him.

"You're very welcome. So are you... y'know... into guys?"

"Hah... yeah. Definitely."

The stranger bit down on his bottom lip. "Perfect. I'm Jason."

"Ciel."

"Huh, a pretty name for a pretty boy."

"Shut up," Ciel playfully retorted. Normally he wasn't much for flirting, but the alcohol in his system had its way with him.

Jason chuckled softly, taking another drag before he asked his next question. "You single or do you have a boyfriend?"

Ciel held his hands up. "Free as a bird." As the words left his lips, Ciel realized that it was true. He _was_ free – he had no Alois or anyone else for that matter.

"Do you wanna-" Jason started but Ciel had something else on his mind.

"We should fuck."

"What?" Slight shock twisted the raven haired male's features as he stared at Ciel.

"You heard me. F-U-C-K. Fuck."

"Wow, you're straight forward," Jason grinned as he flicked his cigarette butt over the railing.

"Yeah, so are you. So are we doing this or not? Last time I checked, the master bedroom was empty."

"Uhm, yeah. Why the hell not. Let's go."

They both stood up at the same time and Ciel followed his example, throwing away the glowing butt onto the ground below them. Just as they reached the door, Ciel let out a small grunt as he without warning was pulled towards the other to receive a wet, sloppy kiss.

An avid tongue brutally invaded Ciel's mouth as hungry fingers tangled in his already tousled locks of dark blue. Jason smelled of cheap aftershave—probably something he had borrowed from his father—and Ciel couldn't help but getting slightly repulsed by both the other's scent and poor kissing skills.

Jason's wet muscle was everywhere, slobbering ravenously over his lips and on the inside of his mouth. Ciel hadn't had many kisses in his life, but this one had to qualify as one of the worst. Just as he was about to push away the other body for a chance to breathe, the door to the balcony flew open and none other than Alois stood on the other side.

Ciel's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the blonde and an incredibly powerful urge to vomit threatened to overtake him. He squirmed out of Jason's embrace, frowning deeply at his bully, who only stood and watched them with an amused expression. Of course _he_ would come to the only party Ciel had attended since he had moved to this town. Not only did he feel uneasy by Alois' presence but a pang of actual pain stabbed him in the chest at the mere sight of him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Alois mocked in a teasing voice, smiling so annoyingly that Ciel felt an urge to punch him in the face. "So you're a little fruit cake, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Alois only laughed; half amused, half annoyed. "You're so cute when you act like a little brat. But seriously, get out of my way, I don't have time for you – I need a fucking smoke."

"Yeah, whatever." Ciel walked past Alois with a very silent Jason following him, and not until the blonde had shut the door behind them did the other boy speak.

"Shit... you actually talked back to him. Haven't you seen what he does?"

"Yeah... but I'm not scared of him."

"He's a psychopath... you should be scared of him."

"Well I'm not. Let's not talk about him, okay?"

Ciel was tipsy and bothered by Alois coming to the party and that might be the reason for his following actions, for what he did next wasn't like him but he felt as if he had to distract himself in some way. He was hurt and humiliated and anger was beginning to course through his veins – he had to divert his thoughts. So Ciel grabbed Jason's hand, dragging him behind him to the bedroom he had mentioned earlier.

Upon reaching the chosen room, Ciel pulled Jason closer, once again subjecting himself to a slobbering mouth and a lapping tongue. He didn't care about the boy who he was currently seducing; he was barely even getting aroused by the thought of engaging in sexual activities with him – Ciel just wanted to write the final chapter in his and Alois' story. He wanted to end it once and for all.

Jason kept moaning against Ciel's lips, constantly reminding him of who he was kissing. He didn't want to kiss Jason, he wanted to kiss Alois – _his_ Alois, not that disgusting human being strutting around somewhere in the apartment.

His thoughts angered him and Ciel had no way of stopping himself from doing what he did next. He needed to do one more thing. It was stupid and had Ciel been sober he would've known that but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Hold on a sec. There's something I gotta do," Ciel murmured after he broke the kiss, reaching down to dig through his pocket.

Ciel fumbled with his phone as he opened the app he was looking for, typing a text with slightly shivering fingers as Jason kept caressing his waist.

 **C i e l:** _I can't talk to you anymore. Just delete me._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I haven't heard from you in over a week and this is what I get? Wtf Ciel. What is going on? Is this because of the picture?_

The reply had come almost immediately and for some reason that made Ciel even more agitated, causing him to type yet another hurtful message.

 **C i e l:** _Yeah you could say that. Just fucking delete me._

* * *

Alois shoved his phone back in his pocket with enough force to almost rip the seams apart.

The feeling he got at that moment was unlike any he had ever felt before. His throat was burning and his eyes were almost aching _._

 _Am I... crying?_

The blonde was on his second cigarette, reading and re-reading Ciel's texts to try and figure out what could have gone wrong. It couldn't have been the picture, Ciel had to be lying. Or did he really...?

Alois' skin was wet when he nudged his cheek and a shocking whimper left him. No one had ever rejected him before but that wasn't what was troubling him. His Ciel had rejected him—the only person the blonde had ever cared about—and he claimed that it was because of the picture Alois had sent him. Did Ciel really disapprove of his looks?

No, that couldn't be right. But then... why?

 _Man I'm fucking pathetic... crying like a child... I haven't cried since... I don't even remember... I fucking_ cared _about him. Why does it hurt so fucking bad in my god damn chest?!_

Alois had spent countless hours trying to figure out why Ciel didn't respond to his texts anymore. He had come up with several theories, none of which included his exterior, because let's face it – he was gorgeous.

Even though the picture was the last thing the blonde had sent him before Ciel had stopped talking to him, Alois just couldn't accept the fact that his appearance could have anything to do with this.

The blonde was heartbroken, to say the least. The feelings of grief and confusion had him so lost in darkness that he couldn't enjoy what he usually did for fun. Not even school and the pitiful students within managed to get the endorphins flowing like they used to. He even convinced his mother to let him stay at home for a few days – that's how somber he felt.

Ciel meant the world to him.

It wasn't just a simple crush; they knew each other on a profound level. They had shared their inner most self with one another and that kind of relationship was something Alois had never come across before. He couldn't accept the fact that he might be losing him.

Darkly painted fingernails started digging into the flesh of the blonde's palms. Long, huffing breaths left him in a rhythmic pattern. His jaw clenched almost painfully, strong muscles tensed and the blonde swore that he had never felt a worse feeling in his life than he did in this moment.

The more Alois thought about Ciel, the angrier he got. The cigarette burned down to the filter but he didn't even notice. He was furious for some reason and he couldn't understand why – he just knew that he wanted—no _needed_ —to take it out on someone.

Too bad for young Phantomhive – his newest and most fulfilling target. It didn't take long for Alois to find him in one of the bedrooms, making out on the bed with that scrawny brat from the balcony.

"YOU," Alois barked, pointing at Jason, "Get out."

"What the-" was all Ciel managed to blurt out before the raven haired boy practically flew off of him. That was when Ciel caught sight of the blonde in the doorway, freezing up completely as he noticed the darkness in his eyes.

Alois' fists were trembling at his sides, he was sucking in long, strained breaths and his whole composure made him look almost like he was screaming on the inside.

Jason seemed to completely forget about Ciel. By the looks of him, he was deeply frightened by the blonde's mood and, by the way he moved, it was clear that he couldn't leave Alois and Ciel fast enough. Jason's gaze was fixed on the floor and without uttering a single word he hurriedly exited the room, leaving Ciel in Alois' claws like a true coward.

"What the fuck do you want, Trancy?" Ciel spat, glowering at the blonde from his place on the wide bed.

"I w-want to teach you a f-fucking lesson in respect, since you n-never seem to fucking learn," Alois growled as he closed the door behind him, never breaking eye-contact with the blue haired boy as he did so.

"And what have I done this time? Don't fucking come near me. Just leave."

"I can't leave. I h-have to do this, y-you god damn piece of trash."

There was something off about the other; it was clear that Alois was more than upset about something. His unusual demeanor was one of the most terrifying sights Ciel had ever seen in all of his sixteen years and he suddenly lost every spiteful word he had been conjuring up.

Ciel scrambled backwards towards the headboard as Alois got closer, his eyes wide and his throat dry. "Don't come any closer, you f-fucking psycho. How are you not locked up in some white room somewhere?" He immediately regretted the words, but alcohol combined with actual fear for his life took away most of his self-control. Angering the blonde further didn't seem like the smartest move in the current situation.

"Just shut up and turn around. I want you on your stomach."

"W-what in the-"

"You're hungry for cock, huh? The way you were letting that disgusting little cretin eat your face, ugh… vile. But if you're that desperate to get a dick up that tight ass of yours, let's see how you like mine…" the blonde almost purred as he got on top of the sheets, eyeing Ciel with a stare that almost had him sick to his stomach. "And don't even think about screaming or calling for help you little faggot. Because if you do, I swear I will mess your pretty little mom up so bad she'll never want to look at herself in the mirror again."

Ciel trembled at those words; this was serious. Somehow he had truly believed that Alois was just another bully, but this was something else. The blonde actually was as sick and demented as everyone made him out to be. Still, Ciel refused to give in.

"No. Get out."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Alois seethed as he crawled across the bed and skillfully latched onto both of Ciel's calves before he could even think of reacting. The blonde was sober, but unfortunately Ciel wasn't, giving him poor control over his wobbly limbs.

Ciel instinctively attempted to kick the blonde while desperately clawing at the covers, trying to get away. He was slowly going into panic but a big part of him still refused to believe that Alois would go through with what he had threatened to do, which caused him to turn around to meet the blonde's stare.

That was a big mistake.

The moment of stillness was all Alois needed to use all of his strength to flip Ciel around and lock both of his arms in a firm grip behind his back. A mountain of pillows met Ciel's face, drowning all of his protests as the blonde used his skills to practically immobilize him by raising Ciel's arms so high that he let out a muffled scream into the cotton.

Alois' fingers curled around the hem of Ciel's thin, black pants, tugging so roughly they almost tore right apart. As he yanked at the fabric once again, a low hum came from the blonde sitting on Ciel thighs – he sounded so satisfied that a shiver of terror crawled up Ciel's spine.

"Ugh! Let me go – LET ME GO!" Ciel shouted as he managed to tilt his head enough to make his words audible, completely ignoring Alois' previous threat.

"I'll fucking teach you... cock-sucking little shit... they can lock me up, I don't fucking care... you'll know what fear really means you...you..." Alois mumbled lowly as he reached under Ciel to unbutton his pants. Exhausted limbs squirmed and he whimpered helplessly against the crumpled sheets in complete trepidation.

 _He's going to rape me... He's actually going to..._

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Ciel suddenly yelled in panic, now willing to do anything to stop the blonde.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alois murmured, completely lost in his task as he began pulling Ciel's pants down over his backside.

"IM CIEL GOD DAMMIT NOW GET YOUR DICK AWAY FROM MY ASS YOU SICK FUCK!"

"What are you going on about? Shut the fuck-"

"LISTEN YOU DUMB SHIT! I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'M CIEL! I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU ON KIK FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS!"

"What?" Alois shook his head, ceasing all his other movements completely.

"Yeah fucking 'King of booty shorts'... it's me. Surprised? Yeah well so was I! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

"Wait, wait. What the actual fuck? Are you expecting me to believe that? How do you even know about that?"

"My fucking name is _Ciel_ Phantomhive and you are _Alois_ Trancy. I moved – and apparently, so did you."

"Yeah... I did..." Alois furrowed his brow in bewilderment, looking like the whole world came falling apart in front of his eyes. "But wait... I can't believe this. It's impossible. You can't be _my_ Ciel. You're lying!"

Alois had forgotten all about what he had set out to do and Ciel could now easily release himself from the other's hold. With sore limbs, he got Alois off of his body as he sat up on the edge, watching the dumbfounded blonde intently.

"Check my phone if you want, I don't care. It doesn't even matter because you'll never hear from me again. Do you understand me? You're the worst human being I've ever met. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Gimmie your fucking phone," Alois demanded, practically hyperventilating while he waited for Ciel to release the device from his pocket.

As Ciel rubbed his aching wrists, the blonde went through his phone in silence before whispering in disbelief, "No... you're not serious. This is a joke. It's not true."

Nothing made any sense anymore.

Alois was panicking, every cell in his body was literally cramping with anxiety. Was this blue haired brat really Ciel – the one the blonde held so dearly that his heart had nearly felt like it was being ripped out when Ciel only minutes earlier had wanted the blonde to delete him from his life?

Alois had assaulted him. He had harassed him. He had made Ciel's life a living hell and now he had even... The blonde couldn't even think about what he had put the other through during the weeks they had known each other.

If this person really was Ciel, all that they had shared was now surely ruined – but he could fix that. Right? Alois had to fix it. He was determined to make things right. He was going to get his Ciel back, no matter what.

"It's fucking true!" Ciel spat and snatched his phone back. "Now if you'll excuse me, you fucking rapist... I'm going home."

"No wait! I wasn't going to do it! I was just gonna mess with you I swear!"

"Yeah sure… whatever you say," Ciel muttered as he made his way to the door.

"I'm serious. Ciel... Ciel please. Just stay for a couple of minutes?"

"I can't see how that would benefit me."

"Ciel please... I'm... I'm sorry! I would never do that if I knew! You know that! You know me!"

Ciel let out a snort, a frown etched on his lips as he turned his head to pin Alois with a contemptuous stare. " _Know_ you? Yeah right. You are _not_ my Alois. You're a vicious piece of shit. I can't believe you fooled me like that. Good bye _Trancy_."

"Ciel!" Alois called out as the other male slammed the door shut behind him. "...please, stay."

* * *

Follow me on tumblr (touch-me-trancy) if you want to know when the next update gets posted. Also, I post drawings and doodles from readers there along with a bunch of other fun Kuro stuff.

I love you all and your reviews fuel me and you should see the smile on my face when I read them. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you."_

― Markus Zusak

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Yellow and orange. Red and brown. The ground was sprinkled with the colors associated with the end of warm weather.

Autumn had arrived – Ciel's favorite time of the year.

It was a beautiful afternoon and Ciel was on his way home from school, enjoying all the wonders of the fall; leaves getting lifted by the wind; the freshness in the cool air; trees beginning to get bare and dull.

 _Oh how serene, hearing nothing but the crisp sound under my feet as I cross the school yard_.

"Ciel!"

 _Ah, I just love the distant sound of chirping birds moving to warmer parts._

"Hold on! Can't we talk?"

 _How content I could have been, just listening and watching nature as I made my way home. What if the world was that perfect?_

"CIEL! Wait!"

A groan of annoyance emitted from Ciel as he spun around to face the person who hadn't stopped bugging him for three days straight. "Leave me alone! What's so hard for you to understand? I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"But I just wanna talk! Give me fifteen minutes," Alois begged, latching on to the sleeve of Ciel's black leather jacket. The pale fist held on tight, squeezing the rough material just to show Ciel how serious he was.

"No fucking way!" Ciel snapped as he snatched his arm back in a violent manner and took a step back, "And don't touch me." His mood was quickly going from annoyed to livid; Ciel had barely been left alone during the days that had passed since the party because the blonde seemed to have his mind set on irritating him into an early grave.

Ciel had very little patience left. He just wanted to get home where he would be free from Alois and his attempts to earn his forgiveness. The ground crunched under his army boots as Ciel resumed his previous action and began walking towards the parking lot.

"I'll leave you alone if you just listen to me for fifteen minutes. Ciel, please!" Alois called at the other's back before he hurried after him, a small smile tugging at his lips as Ciel slowed his steps.

"Alone? Forever? You won't talk to me again after that?"

The blonde came with a pretty tempting offer but Ciel didn't actually believe that Alois would leave him alone _forever_. But, Ciel's desperate craving for some peace and quiet made him cling to even the thought of Alois giving him at least one or two days tranquility at school without following him around.

"Sure, whatever," the blonde muttered, jogging to try and keep up with the other male. Of course he wasn't going to stop talking to Ciel, but Alois would say just about anything to get a slice of time from him.

"You get two minutes."

Alois came to a sudden halt at that offer, once again grabbing hold of the leather covering Ciel's torso in order to spin him around.

"Ten."

"One minute," Ciel sneered, feeling rage bubble up inside of him once more because Alois had the nerve to touch him _again_.

"That's not how you negotiate!"

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now. _One minute_ and the clock is ticking."

Alois frowned. "I'm not taking that deal. Seven minutes or I'll follow you home."

"Ugh. You get five minutes. Start talking." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, imagining himself being on a peaceful beach on some deserted island where no blondes existed.

"Yes! Okay. Uhm, look. I wanted to apologize."

Hearing those words made Ciel's eyes snap open in an instant. "You've already done that like a thousand times for the past three days!"

"But it's not working! You are supposed to forgive me! I'll do anything _. Anything_."

Exasperated almost to the point of no return, Ciel just blurted something out without thinking. "I'll forgive you if you jump off a fucking bridge! God, just go away…"

"Yeah I could do that." Alois knew exactly what bridge he could jump off of without hurting himself.

"What?"

"I'll jump off a bridge. Is that a deal?" Alois asked as he pulled out a cigarette and placed the stick between his lips, looking so confusingly smug that Ciel didn't know what to believe.

"Hah. No way. That fucking look on your face says it all. I'm not falling for your god damn tricks. Four minutes left pal."

Alois sighed. "Just tell me what to do. I need my Ciel back. I'm seriously going to die without you. I know you miss me too."

"I miss _Alois_. Not you. Alois doesn't even exist, you just made him up."

"No, that's not true!" the blonde exclaimed, waving his cigarette around in an involuntary display of his frustration.

"It's true and you know it. Now get the fuck out of my face."

"It hasn't been five minutes yet!"

"I don't care... this is pointless."

Ciel started moving away from Alois, who just stood grounded in the same spot, calling out for him once more.

"But Ciel!"

Fuming, Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and spat, "I don't want anything to do with you! Just get that through your thick skull and _leave me alone_."

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Ciel growled as Alois once again followed him in the hallways.

"You won't get rid of me. It's only been a week. You'll come around."

"Go suck a cock," Ciel muttered as he grabbed the last book from his locker and slammed it shut.

"Can I suck yours?"

"I'd rather die." With quickness in his steps, Ciel moved towards his classroom, doing his absolute best to avoid the blonde's satisfied stare as he followed him at his side.

"No you wouldn't. I know you want it. I know you want my tongue on that sweet little thing between your legs – you said so yourself."

"GOD would you just _shut up_?" Ciel walked faster; he couldn't wait to reach the door leading to his safe haven.

"No. I have a gift for you." Alois looked immensely proud of himself as he spoke. This wasn't the first gift he had tried to offer Ciel, and it surely wasn't the last.

"I don't want it."

"Take it or I'll make your dick hard in front of everyone."

"You could never get my dick hard."

"Yes I could. Just imagine me fucking your ass. Mmm... Ciel you-"

"BYE!" Ciel walked into his classroom knowing it was one he didn't share with Alois and thankful for it. As he passed the threshold, Ciel wrapped his fingers around the door and slammed it shut right in the other's face, but that didn't stop the blonde from harassing him.

"CIEL JUST IMAGINE MY BALLS SLAPPING YOUR ASS!" Alois yelled through the door while he humped it hard enough to create loud bangs. "YOU CAN FEEL MY MOUTH ON YOUR COCK CAN'T YOU? OH FUCK CIEL FUCK YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD! YES YES YES!" _Bang, bang, bang_.

Ciel took a seat in the back of the classroom, covering his face with one of his hands while the students around him snickered and the teacher sighed.

Alois' voice was more than audible through the wood; it practically echoed throughout the room along with the sounds of him molesting the poor door.

"CIEL THIS IS YOU: OOOH TRANCY. I LOVE YOUR GIANT COCK IN MY ASS HOW CAN YOU BE SO GOOD? PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER TRANCY. LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Mr. Trancy, that's enough! Now go to your class and leave Mr. Phantomhive alone. Or should I call your father and ask what he thinks about this?" Mrs. Lewis, the principal, threatened behind Alois' back.

Alois whirled around with a wide smile tracing his lips. "Go ahead! We both know that the only one getting in trouble if you do is you." Alois fluttered his eyelashes in her face and the woman instinctively took a step back with a frown.

"See this pretty face? Daddy can't be mad at me – you get that don't you? Of course you do," the blonde mocked before letting out a small laugh. "But okay… I'll be a good boy and go to my class – wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to make fun of Miss Andersen."

Snickering, Alois walked down the empty corridor, thoroughly enjoying his principal's aggravated expression.

 _Fucking pathetic_.

* * *

A wide grin spread across Alois' face as he caught sight of Ciel just as he closed his locker.

The blonde sneaked up behind the smaller male and wrapped his arms around his hips, letting the fingers of his right hand obscenely clutch the bulge between Ciel's legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ciel ripped the hands away from him and whirled around, knowing exactly who was groping him.

"You liked that didn't you?" the blonde teased, snickering at the fury covering Ciel's features.

"God you fucking idiot. No one would want your hands on them!"

Alois smirked. "I think half of the guys at this school would disagree with you. There's nothing like being fucked by Trancy. You've seen my dick," he purred before he lurched forward and smashed Ciel against his locker. Before the smaller male could react, the blonde's gaze locked on the perfect skin of his neck and leaned in to connect alluring pink with milky white. A salacious tongue lapped and tasted, causing Ciel to freeze up completely, panicking on the inside as he felt his body betraying him.

 _Dammit. Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Get him away from you. MOVE!_

"Get away from me you fucking lunatic!" Ciel exclaimed and easily shoved Alois away, huffing in anger and surprise. He was shocked and repulsed by himself for letting the blonde's advances get to him, but he didn't get much time to ponder on the matter before the other opened his mouth again.

"Ciel... look in your pocket."

"What the..." Ciel muttered, frowning at the dumb smile on the blonde's lips as he reached down do dig through the fabric of his black hoodie.

What he found was a small, purple notebook, tiny enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Ciel opened it to a random page, quickly skimming through the words, not understanding anything at first. Two sentences later he sighed deeply and you could easily say that his face showed every ounce of exasperation he felt.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I'm trying to win you back, you idiot."

"And you think this is going to convince me to start talking to you again?"

"Can't you see how romantic I am?" Alois was smiling so widely that his cheeks had to ache.

"This is not romantic. It's a conversation about cocks. Our cocks. That we had on Kik."

Alois practically broke down in laughter, wiping away moisture from his eye before he composed himself enough to say, "That's not the only thing in there! I've been writing down all the best conversations we had. IT'S ROMANTIC YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

Giggling, Alois shoved his hand down his pocket and pulled out a fistful of heart shaped confetti which he cheeringly showered Ciel's entire body with.

Ciel gaped, looking down at his clothes as small hearts in red and white fell from his mussed hair.

"Rom _aaaa_ ntic," Alois sung while he danced around, sprinkling confetti on every student in the hallway.

"You're the most disturbed human being I've ever met!" Ciel growled, trying to brush away the small pieces of paper from his jeans.

"Yes I probably am!" the blonde called out, skipping down the corridor. "And you want me!"

* * *

Ciel was exhausted. It was impossible for him to focus on his English assignment and he was sighing his irritation into the quiet living room. He was practically at his breaking point now.

A certain blonde had put him through many things, and you would think that Ciel would've been more upset about the attempted rape that occurred a few weeks prior, but as it was, the continuous harassment he was subjected to was far worse if you asked him.

Ciel was seriously considering asking his parents if he could transfer schools but he just knew that the blonde would find him eventually.

Alois wouldn't leave him alone. Every class they shared, every short break, every day at lunch he was all over him. The blonde was constantly begging for forgiveness, showering him with gifts and praise, but the Trancy Ciel knew so well wasn't completely gone. The blonde was still obnoxious, rude, and incredibly annoying.

As if that wasn't enough to get Ciel exasperated, he had another problem that had him so frustrated that he almost felt the desire to cry.

He couldn't get his dick hard.

Why Ciel had this predicament was hard for him to put his finger on, although he did have some clues. Weeks of anxiety due to the shocking revelation of the truth behind the one he cared for was probably one of the reasons. All of the strain Ciel had been put under was finally beginning to take its toll on him – and having that needy blonde craving his attention day in and day out was driving him insane. To say that he was stressed would have been an understatement.

 _Life is just peachy_ , he thought sarcastically as he tugged on his short ponytail in annoyance.

Text after text was sent to him from that god damn idiot, and many, many times Ciel thought about blocking him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The memory of his Alois still lingered fresh in his mind; Ciel wanted him back – badly.

"Hey honey!" Rachel greeted Ciel, tired from a busy day at work but still managing to give her son a bright smile.

Ciel jumped high from his place on the living room couch. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the front door open or his mother making her way into the room.

"Uuh hey! You're home early."

"There wasn't much left to do at the office and I wanted to surprise your father with a nice dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Oh... not really. I had some leftovers."

"Ah, okay. But I'm making lasagna. Still not hungry?" Rachel asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Not really… sorry mom."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little down."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing. Go start dinner and leave me alone."

"Hm. Just tell me if there's something I can help you with."

"Oh my god, yes! Now go away," Ciel snarled, watching his confused mother move along to the kitchen.

Not food, not homework, not anything that was currently on the agenda could relieve him of the stress he was under.

He needed to get off.

* * *

Porn.

Lying in his bed with his laptop beside him, Ciel ventured into the forbidden world of dirty movies in a fruitless attempt to get rid of his frustration.

Several weeks without Alois were most certainly getting to the teen, who mentally growled at the vexing situation.

Ciel desperately wanted the blonde back; not only because they clicked so well on an intimate level, but also because he had cared about him. Alois had been the only person who had managed to spark an interest in him - ever.

Of course Ciel had had both boyfriends and girlfriends like any other kid, but he hadn't really fancied any of them. Ciel had only followed the pattern a child was supposed to follow on their path to finding their true selves.

Unfortunately Ciel's true self didn't enjoy the company of many humans—online _or_ in real life—and now, when he finally had found one he managed to get genuine feelings for, it had all been a big lie. The person he had found himself getting attached to had never really existed; his Alois had just been a figment of a mentally disturbed person's sick and twisted imagination.

Alois had only played him. What his agenda had been was a mystery to Ciel, as were most of the things the blonde seemed to enjoy. And why Alois was now trying to get his forgiveness was another thing Ciel didn't comprehend, because he was sure that the blonde didn't care about him in the least. Maybe Alois' abnormal brain made him believe that he did.

Ciel had given up on trying to understand how the blonde's mind worked; he couldn't wrap his fingers around him any more than he could end world hunger.

Porn. Lots and lots of porn.

Even though he had managed to get himself slightly erect, release seemed far away. Nothing he tried to watch managed to get his mind where he wanted it to be.

He needed Alois.

It wasn't like Ciel hadn't been able to touch himself before without sex-chatting with Alois but the thought of the blonde disappearing completely from his life had him somber enough to ruin all the fun.

Ciel leaned back against the headboard, shoving away his laptop in irritation only to receive a brilliant idea seconds later.

 _I can go outside_ , Ciel thought to himself and his lips curved upwards in one corner.

After tucking his half-hard cock back inside his boxers, Ciel buttoned his jeans and hopped down from his bed. Licking his lips in an involuntary display of his excitement, he almost trotted down the stairs to grab his boots and head out but restrained his eager footsteps at the last moment.

Not wanting to cause his parents any trouble by going at it on the lawn, he frustrated himself further by walking a few hundred yards down the street. Clutching the finally rock hard bulge between his legs, Ciel looked around, trying to find a good spot to do his business.

That's when he spotted the run down playground that was off limits for children until several planned reparations were made. Lots of teenagers would come there though; they usually came to smoke without their parents noticing or engage in underage drinking.

 _Perfect._

On top of a colorful slide was a small wooden house with four beams in the corners, holding the frail roof in place. The playhouse had no walls, only thin metal railings on the sides to keep children from falling out. The structure was not much to hide behind, which suited him perfectly.

Ciel climbed up the small ladder, contemplating on his own perversions, but the throbbing in his pants made him ignore every single thing that could be considered bothersome with what he was about to do.

Falling to his knees on the sandy floor of the worn out playhouse, he made quick work of his belt and buttons, almost panting by the time his dripping shaft met the chilly air. The stiff flesh was scorching against his palm as he clutched it, gently pressing down to get a feel of his own hardness.

 _Finally_ , he mentally exclaimed, grasping the metal railing with his free hand as he began stroking his cock almost teasingly slow. He could feel every cell in his body respond to the touch, to the place, to the possibility of getting spotted. It was perfect.

He had barely even begun pumping when two girls, seemingly a couple of years older than him, walked past the playground. They were strutting by only a few feet from where he was and he immediately started trembling with excitement, only to be greatly frustrated when the duo just kept walking. Disappointed that the girls didn't seem to notice him, he let out an intentional grunt, causing both of the young women to turn their heads in his direction.

"Did you hear tha—oh my god! Look, Tyler…" the taller one of the two exclaimed, gaping in horror as she gazed up at the flashing teen in the playhouse.

The other one, a small brunette, searched for what her friend was talking about when her squinting eyes finally locked on Ciel. "Is he… ew! That's so gross! You fucking creep!"

"Kids play there you fucking sicko!"

 _Who the fuck cares_ , Ciel thought as he panted fervently, rubbing his cock almost frantically while he smirked at the pair. The two girls below him were gasping as they realized he wasn't going to stop and the sight made Ciel nearly spend right then and there.

"Raena, let's get out of here!"

"F-fucking w-watch me," Ciel hitched out, inaudible for the two girls who were now moving away from him, still throwing demeaning words in his direction. He didn't mind, not at all. Just the sight of their disappearing forms glancing over their shoulders every five seconds was enough to get him so excited that he was sure he'd fall over the edge at any second.

It would have been enough just being in the playhouse, but when such a jackpot had been delivered to him, he almost had to force himself not to spill too quickly. Even if he had been denied release for several days, he still wanted to enjoy himself as much as possible before he got to that point.

Ciel's cock was so hard it was almost aching. By now he was huffing, barely able to keep himself upright to get a good view of his surroundings. He felt so good, and he could still see the two girls in the distance, and he imagined how they secretly really liked what they had laid eyes on.

Shivering fingers squeezed, pre-cum was dripping down on the dirty floor and he moaned loudly into the still air. It was finally happening, he was so close.

 _Yes, yes, fucking ye—holy crap is that Trancy?_

Just beyond the large sandbox, beside a large oak, stood the blonde; seemingly alone. Ciel watched in silence, his momentum ceasing completely as he gazed upon his tormentor. Not more than ten seconds passed before another boy appeared, exchanging a few imperceptible words with Alois until the unfamiliar male suddenly kissed him. The blonde was pushed right up against the rough bark, the other boy shoving his hungry tongue down Alois' throat so eagerly that Ciel actually gasped.

A feeling of pure anger completely overtook Ciel, and in combination with his frustration he could have easily jumped right off of that small slide and stomped his way over there. He had no desire to explore the reasons for his rage, Ciel only wanted to interrupt the despicable scene playing out in front of him. It was deeply disturbing, distracting, bothering, and had it not been for what happened next, he might have done it.

Alois wrapped his fingers around the fondling boy's shoulders, pushing him away with enough force to make him stumble backwards with a surprised look on his face. The two boys immediately began arguing, but Ciel was unable to make out the words that they were shouting at each other.

After several minutes, the unfamiliar boy yelled something loud enough for Ciel to make it out as 'Bitch' before he turned around and left Alois alone. The blonde reached up to release his light locks from their capped prison and then dragged his fingers through his thick mane, ostensibly very upset.

Ciel watched as the blonde slumped down against the tree trunk, burying his face in his hands and leaning against his bent knees. Alois didn't sit like that for long before he dug through his hoodie to pull out his phone, his eyes fixed on the screen as he moved his thumb over it. Despite the cold weather, the blonde still wore his small shorts, showing off his long legs for all to envy.

Ciel cursed through his teeth.

He was still in need of getting off, but Alois and his male friend had distracted him completely and now you could easily say he was in pain.

With an instinctive squeeze of his hand, Ciel whined, feeling annoyance bubble up inside of him over the blonde's presence. He wanted Alois to leave so that he could continue what he started; finishing now wasn't an option. Alois irritated him enough to almost get him soft, despite his predicament.

Growling low to himself, Ciel decided to leave; there was no way he could end this with Alois being there – until the blonde spread his legs that is.

He was just about to tuck himself back in his underwear when he noticed the change in Alois' posture, and he stared shamelessly at the erotic display. The creamy flesh between stocking and shorts were enticing to say the least and Ciel hated himself for liking what was unknowingly shown to him.

 _Oh fuck it._

Instead of covering himself up, he grasped his shaft tighter, clenching down so hard that he forced out a few drops of clear liquid from the slit of the flushed tip. A low moan escaped him as he used his thumb to rub the pre-cum over the sensitive head, quickly realizing that there was no way he could keep himself from ending this.

Small things, like Alois readjusting the fabric around his lewdly tilted thighs or how he unintentionally nudged his crotch every once in a while was enough to take Ciel back to the point he had been only seconds before the blonde had showed up. He hated himself for getting so thoroughly aroused by the other boy, but denying it now was pointless.

Ciel's torso was shivering as his orgasm quickly approached; his awaited release only a few strokes away. "Fuck you Trancy...fuck...fuck you...fuck..." he mumbled over and over as he pumped his stiff cock hard and fast, now with his eyes tightly closed.

With a low groan Ciel finally got what he craved; heat was rushing over his groin as he spilled into his hand and he could feel the swollen flesh pulsating against his palm. Sweet moans of total and consuming pleasure escaped Ciel, the sensation taking over his slender form wholly and shaking him to the core.

Thick fluid seeped out of him and over his fingers to drip down onto the dirty floor. Sighing contentedly, he slowed his movements as his seconds of bliss gradually faded into nothing more than a prodigious feeling of relief.

But relief simply didn't cover what Ciel felt at that moment, finally getting to end that god forsaken rut he had been in for so many days. Looking down at his soiled hand, he frowned in disgust, realizing he had no way to clean himself up. After a few seconds of consideration, Ciel smeared the sticky liquid on the railing with a careless shrug before stuffing his limp dick back inside his boxers.

When Ciel once again was presentable, he glanced over to the large oak, only to find that Alois had left. Turning his head from side to side, he scoured his surroundings but there was no trace of the blonde anywhere.

Ciel climbed down the ladder to get back on the ground, unable to get Alois out of his head. He wondered what the blonde had been doing with that boy, and what they had been fighting about, but above all he wondered why Alois had seemed so down.

Ciel snarled as he made his way down the street, irritated by his own brain for not letting him have one single peaceful moment. The blonde kept invading his mind whether he liked it or not, making his life even worse than it already was.

To keep himself occupied, Ciel snatched his phone from his pocket, only to find three texts from Alois sent ten minutes ago... when he was...

 **King of booty shorts:** _Please you have to forgive me Ciel._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Please... I keep reading our conversations over and over... I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASE…_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm seriously going crazy Ciel. I can't do this anymore. I need you back in my life. Please talk to me. Please. I'm crying. Please._


	7. Chapter 7

This is the longest chapter in the history of chapters.

Tight ass Pete and Trancy the menace have a lot of stuff to sort out after all ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

 _"_ _I think that I shall never see a poem as lovely as a hot-gushing, butt-cramping, gut hosing orgasm."_

― Chuck Palahniuk _._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Ciel, I mean it… I'm fucking sorry."

Ciel had been hearing those same words over and over ever since he arrived at school. It was getting pretty old by now and the male was beyond exasperated.

Therefore he just pretended not to hear the blonde rather than argue, but that only lasted for two minutes. Ciel barely had any patience left and his temper was too hot to ignore the continuous strings of pleas and apologies he was peppered with.

"Just go away."

Not more than a day had passed since Ciel had received the heartbreaking texts from Alois and it was obvious that the blonde was beginning to feel a massive amount of desperation. A part of him felt pity for Alois, but all of his resentment still remained. Ciel could never see himself forgiving the blonde, no matter how many sweet words he would shower him with.

"Ciel, please, would you just listen to me?"

"Why should I?" Ciel sighed as he sat down on the bench beside his bag in the crowded locker room. The smell of sweat and old socks were ever present, the low chatter quite comfortable to focus on instead of giving his attention to the begging blonde.

"You fucking know I'd never treat you like that if I had known who you were!"

Alois stood in front of Ciel in his gym clothes – a tight, pink tank top and small black shorts. He was flailing his arms in frustration, completely ignoring the prying stares from the students around them because he was at his limit. If he didn't win Ciel back soon he was sure that something would break inside of him.

The blonde had been bugging Ciel even more since yesterday, and now, after their last class—P.E.—he'd been absolutely obnoxious which had the smaller male so vexed that he couldn't keep himself from snapping.

"Do you really think I want to have anything to do with a person who treats _anyone_ like that?"

Alois lost his train of thought for a moment, a little taken aback by Ciel's words. What the other boy said made sense, which made the blonde even more desperate to convince Ciel that he deserved a second chance.

"Look, I ca-"

"Kiss my feet." Ciel was fed up; he had run out of every ounce of patience he had left so in the heat of the moment he came up with the perfect way to entertain himself.

Alois raised his eyebrows, looking at Ciel with shock and confusion written all over him. "What?"

Ciel gave the blonde a sly smile, leaning back against the locker behind him with his arms hanging loosely over his lap. He was having fun.

"If you want my forgiveness… you should start by. Kissing. My. Feet."

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? I'd die before I kiss your filthy feet."

The other boys in the room went to shower and changed around them, but Alois and Ciel just kept bickering. As far as Ciel was concerned, there was no one else in the room but the two of them.

"Too bad. I thought you wanted me to forgive you."

Alois groaned loudly and glanced over to the eavesdropping boys with a frown. Sweat was accumulating on his forehead, his heart hammering against his ribs as he considered Ciel's words. A big part of the blonde was scolding him for even thinking about obeying—to stoop so low—but the part of him that desperately craved the other's forgiveness fought ferociously for dominance inside of him.

"You can't be serious? You really want me to… Ciel please, isn't there something-"

"No. Put those foul lips on my sweaty toes and suck – do that and I'll _consider_ forgiving you."

A sneaker lifted from the floor and Ciel wiggled it around as he smirked at the other male.

"You're sick. _Sick_. You can't really ask me to do this. I wasn't that bad to you!"

"You almost raped me, you fucking psycho."

"I wasn't going to do it, I told you that! I just wanted to scare you. I mean-"

"Whatever," Ciel muttered as he glanced over at the last boy in there with them, watching him grab his bag and head for the door. "We're all alone. No one will see you. You should consider yourself lucky I'm letting you off this easy. Now get on your knees."

Malicious blue eyes fell to the floor, giving it a quick nod to show the blonde where he was expected to position himself. Ciel then raised his blue orbs to meet Alois' aggravated gaze with a smile.

"I'm fucking leaving. Seriously, this is just too much," the blonde declared as he grabbed his bag and began walking towards the exit without having taken a shower or even changing back into his regular clothes.

"Do as you please, but if you leave this room, I'll never look at you again. You won't exist for me. You'll never have existed."

Alois halted mid-step, upset and frustrated as he inhaled to calm himself before turning around. Actual tears were burning in the corners of his eyes when he murmured, "You can't just erase me from your mind."

"Are you deaf?! I'll never look at you again. _Never_ ," Ciel repeated emphatically, leaning forward and clutching his thighs in a rough manner.

"Ciel… please, don't say that."

Ciel let out a snort. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"Don't you get it? Isn't it obvious that I'm in love with you?!" Alois yelled, waving his arms to amplify his revelation as he took a step towards the other male.

Ciel flinched at those words and his voice almost shook as he spoke between clenched teeth, "No you're not. You're just a spoiled and twisted little boy – you have no concept of love."

"Why would I go through all of this to get your forgiveness if I wasn't in love with you? I've been in love with you since day one. You are the only fucking person I care about!"

"You're so full of shit. If you really mean what you're saying, if you really want my forgiveness – then you know what to do."

"FUCK! FINE! I'll kiss your fucking foot. Happy?" With quick steps, the blonde made his way over to Ciel and got down on one knee. Alois raised the lean leg in front of him with pursed lips, not giving the other as much as a glance.

Ciel had both shock and amusement mingling on his face; he had never thought that Alois would actually go through with it.

Without another word, the black sneaker was pulled off, revealing the damp sock underneath. The blonde cringed before curling one finger around the hem of the cotton, pulling the garment down as slow as he could to prolong the inevitable. The male's tiny toes finally came into view and as much as Ciel tried not to look too smug, a smirk still found its way onto his lips.

"Go on, kiss it." Ciel wiggled his toes in Alois' face and the blonde snarled in response.

"I really fucking hope this proves I'm not lying to you," Alois growled, his face contorting in disgust as he leaned in and pecked the top of the small foot.

"You call that a kiss? That's how I kiss my grandma – are you my grandma?" Ciel snickered.

The deepest sigh you could ever imagine left Alois' lips and he stared up at the smaller boy, clenching his teeth in irritation.

"I did what you asked me to, I fucking did it. You said you'd forgive me!"

"I asked you to suck on my toes, didn't I?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"Just do it. It's just us here, no one will see you crawl on your knees in front of me – your reputation is safe." Ciel chewed on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. He didn't consider himself to be a particularly cruel person, but this was just too fun to end.

Alois sighed again, shutting his eyes in defeat because he couldn't refuse; he had to allow himself to be degraded. It wasn't the easiest task for such a conceited boy as Alois, who was used to always being at the top of the food chain, but he would swallow his pride... this once.

The blonde took a firmer grip, almost digging his fingers into the delicate skin when he realized that Ciel was actually allowing him to touch him. The thought made Alois thrilled even in this demeaning position and one deep breath later he had taken the tip of Ciel's big toe in his mouth without even thinking about it. The salty taste of sweaty skin met the blonde's tongue and the initial sample made him shiver in disgust. Alois had to keep himself from pulling away and he did it well because he was determined to obtain Ciel's forgiveness.

Alois fought fiercely to keep his position and inhaled deeply through his nose – and that's when his eyes snapped open.

When the blonde took in that air, getting to truly smell the boy he craved so much, Alois surprised himself by taking the whole toe in his mouth. Another deep breath followed as he swirled his tongue, tasting Ciel almost greedily in an attempt to take in as much of the other male as he could. If this was all he was going to get, Alois would damn well make sure he'd make the best of it.

Ciel pursed his lips and clutched the bench with shivering hands; watching the blonde devour his digit and feeling that tongue on his skin… it had his heart racing against his will.

Ciel's body was betraying him completely and he was slowly but surely going into panic; this wasn't what he wanted.

The point of all of this was to humiliate the bastard who had made his life a living hell, but Ciel couldn't keep his body from reacting to the touch. Heat was spreading from his foot and up his leg and his breathing was becoming heavy enough to almost give away what he was feeling. Ciel tried to will his heart to slow down and every exhale was being forced to come out slower than his lungs wanted them to. He was determined not to show Alois just how much he was enjoying this.

Because he was _really_ enjoying it.

Ciel was so hard that he could feel it everywhere. His erection was almost taunting him where it rode up perfectly against his lower abdomen, hidden by his loose gym shorts.

Once again, Alois had managed to get him aroused and Ciel was so annoyed that he almost spat him in the face.

Ciel recalled yesterday afternoon, where he, without an ounce of shame, had used the blonde's appearance as a means to get off. Watching him now, and feeling his mouth on him was both aggravatingly pleasant and utterly intoxicating. Ciel's cobalt orbs were locked on the other as he lost himself in the sensation and suddenly all he could see was his Alois – perfect, breathtaking and so... close.

No. That stupid shit is _not_ my Alois.

Ciel mentally slapped some sense into himself. There was no way he wanted anything to do with the blonde in front of him... No way. He absolutely did not want his hands on him and he certainly didn't want to touch his legs. No, not at all.

Ciel couldn't move.

 _Fuck._

Without Alois' intent, his fingers grasped the sensitive skin harder. His other hand lifted from Ciel's knee to wrap around the smaller boy's ankle as he let the toe slip from his mouth. There was a heat in the blonde's eyes as he licked his lips, meeting Ciel's gaze for not more than a second before giving the male the alluring show of swallowing another digit. Alois smiled to himself when he felt Ciel tense up and a very _satisfying_ reward for his actions soon followed.

Great mortification rushed over Ciel as he heard himself breathe out a small, inescapable moan. Having the blonde so hungrily lapping and sucking on him, kneeling before him, following his orders, was truly one of the hottest things he had ever experienced.

Alois raised his head in slight surprise as he flicked his sleek muscle over the small toe, letting it circle the soft little thing.

"You like this," the blonde teased with a smug smile, just waiting for an outburst from the male he was tasting.

"No, I don't!" Ciel spat in vexation, but no matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't able to move his limbs. "But you seem to – you're lapping at my foot just like the pathetic dog you are."

Alois let out a small laugh. "Don't tell me you've forgotten… you're _my_ bitch, remember?"

"Tsk, look in the mirror. You're _my_ bitch."

Ignoring the last words from the fuming male, Alois nibbled at the delicate skin and once again slipped the digit between his lips to suckle and tease, keeping eye contact with Ciel the entire time. Alois felt like he had won the lottery when he watched the other male's jaw tense and how creases were forming on his forehead from holding it all in. Ciel had made a big mistake by giving this command.

The blonde lifted the petite foot, gently placing it on his shoulder before he traced the inside of the extremity with a salacious tongue. Needy hands stroked up and down the thin calf and frail knee, taking the opportunity to slide over as much skin as possible.

Sweltering spots where Alois left soft pecks made a trail along Ciel's long muscle as maddeningly soft lips made their way up his leg.

Ciel remained quiet; it was impossible for him to speak. He knew that his voice would crack, or come out as a moan, and he refused to embarrass himself further.

Mentally, he tried to will his arousal away, scolding himself for enjoying this so much – but it was _his Alois_ touching him. Anger, need for revenge, humiliation… they all fell away as the boy a big part of him still cared about was kissing his skin. But, his pride remained.

"Stop," Ciel managed to blurt out.

"I don't want to stop."

"What? You don't-"

"Do you remember what we used to talk about? How we used to tell each other how much we wanted to be in the same city, in the same room. Well, I'm sitting here now, between your legs. Please just-"

"Fuck you. FUCK. YOU. You have no right to bring that up. You're not the person I thought you were," Ciel seethed, anger seeping into his veins yet again. "You're vicious. You're fucking evil!"

"You were supposed to forgive me," Alois reminded the other before gently placing his lips on the side of Ciel's knee.

"I fucking cared about you!" Ciel snatched his leg back and sat up straight, careful to hide what was poking out behind his shorts. "You're sick. I fucking hate you. I could never forgive you!"

"I licked on your fucking toes. What the fuck, Ciel. What else do you want from me? I'll do anything you want!"

"I don't want anything else from you. I want you to leave me alone."

"Do you really hate me?"

"Yeah. I really hate you. Now get out of my sight. Never fucking talk to me again." Annoyance and frustration was written all over Ciel as he averted his gaze.

"Let me kiss you."

Ciel immediately snapped his head back to look at the blonde again. "What?"

"I promise I'll never bother you again, just… just let me kiss you. Just once."

Ciel's heartbeat quickened. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Just see it as something to seal the deal with, okay? I just want one kiss, and then I'll leave you alone for as long as you want me to."

Ciel's mind floated off; the offer was so tempting in so many ways. The taller boy—the subject of his affections—was asking him for a kiss. He would finally get rid of the pest that was Alois Trancy if he did so, but at the same time he would do something that he had been dreaming about for over six months – something that could break his whole composure.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, the blue haired boy stared at Alois' peerless form. The other's facial features were tense; his brow was furrowed, his blonde hair a mess and a flustered flush painted his porcelain cheeks in a faint scarlet hue.

Alois grasped Ciel's thighs in anticipation and nervousness; the touch was rough and far too intimate and the smaller boy wanted to react, to push him away, but he couldn't. His composure, as it seemed, was easier to break than he thought. Ciel could try to deny it, and God knows he wanted to, but truth be told – he wanted that kiss too.

"Okay, one kiss. And make it qui-" Ciel finally decided, barely managing to get all of the words out before Alois' mouth was on his own.

The instant the two boys touched lips Ciel could've sworn that sparks were flying between them. It was like this moment was the one that everything had been building up to – the first and last time they would be this close in order to end it all.

Ciel got so lost in the way his mouth was being tasted that he didn't realize how his hands flew up to clutch the blonde's t-shirt at the front. His shivering fingers curled around the fabric as if he was desperate to hold on to his sanity.

Blue locks were seized when Alois caressed Ciel's neck, intensifying the kiss even more as he pulled the other closer. Eager tongues were slipping around each other, stroking and lapping as teeth tugged at lips and fists tightened in hair and cloth.

Despite the obvious want for one another, Ciel eventually came back to reality and pushed his small fists against the blonde's firm torso. He carelessly attempted to shove Alois away, not sure if he really wanted to.

"Trancy… s-stop kissing me," Ciel murmured against the other's mouth, but Alois kept his position, using his tongue to play with his bottom lip. "Stop… STOP!" Ciel finally burst out, this time pressing hard enough at the blonde's chest to separate their faces. "You... you got your kiss. Now leave me alone."

Pale hands fell from mussed hair as Alois tilted his head to fixate sky blue on the floor beneath his feet. Two long seconds passed before he sighed and rolled them up towards the other male's face again. The blonde's breaths left him in soft pants, lips glistened, cheeks were deeply flushed and a gloomy darkness clouded his eyes as he met Ciel's gaze.

"Yeah sure… I'll leave you alone. Let's just forget about all of this, all that we had," the blonde said in a shuddering tone before he managed to pick himself up a bit. "I'll just… shower and leave I guess…"

"Yeah, I'll be gone by then. I don't want to get naked with you. I want us to ignore each other from now on, is that clear?"

"Sure, whatever," Alois muttered as he rose to his feet and turned his back to Ciel, removing his tank top and shoes in an annoyed manner. While Ciel was shoving his things back inside his bag, the blonde snaked out of his shorts before he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to face the other male one last time.

"Bye Ciel."

Ciel ignored him as he fiddled with his bag, putting his towel back when the blonde walked towards the large shower room. The long, slim back disappeared as Alois entered and the smaller boy halted his movements for a short second as he watched, not quite sure why he felt the need to.

The thuds of bare soles against a wet floor were the only sounds that could be heard through lingering steam and stifling air as the blonde made his way over to one of the benches along the walls. The white tiles and fluorescent lights made the room look almost clinical but the smell of adolescent teens took that feeling right away.

After getting rid of his towel, Alois snatched his soap and slowly strolled over to one of the showerheads with his head held low.

Pallid fingers turned the water on and the blonde just stood there, shivering as he let the streams of warmth run over his back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned forward with both his hands pressed against the cold tiles.

"Fuck… fuck…" the blonde almost whimpered, his words low in volume and filled with anguish. The only person he ever truly cared about wanted absolutely nothing to do with him – he realized that now.

Alois had never felt a stronger urge to cry.

"Trancy… did you really mean what you said?"

Alois jumped and almost slipped, letting out a shriek as he stumbled and tried to regain his balance. "What the fuck, Ciel! You scared me half to death! I thought you were going home?"

"Well I changed my mind. I want to know if you really meant it. Are you really in love with me?" Ciel asked from the doorway, one hand clutching the frame, the other holding up his black towel.

"How is that even a question? Isn't it obvious? I didn't fucking mean anything I did to you! I would've never done that to you if I knew who you were."

Surprisingly soft eyes blinked before the smaller boy stripped, clumsily throwing away the fluffy cotton which landed in a heap on the floor below the bench. With a shrug Ciel moved his feet, stepping towards the showerhead in the other end of the room to turn on the water as he muttered.

"But you did… and you do it to others. You have a fucking problem." There was resentment in Ciel's voice, no doubt about it, and the blue haired teen had to start soaping himself up just to keep himself from getting angry again.

"YEAH MAYBE I DO! So what?!" Alois spat, arms flailing and chest heaving. "You hate me – you think I'm a monster. Why are you even talking to me? We are supposed to ignore each other."

Ciel froze up for a second because he didn't have an answer to give; he was just as confused by his own actions as Alois was. "Yeah but I… I just wish you hadn't…" Ciel started, turning around to face the other and by now he had no way to rein in his emotions. "You're a fucking psychopath! You made me... I FUCKING LIKED YOU!"

"You did?" The blonde inhaled shakily, his eyes and tone devastated and desperate as he pleaded, "But… Ciel… please. Just try to forgive me! I'm fucking begging you!"

"I can't."

"Remember when we talked about going on trips together? Remember how we always used to tell each other good night? I don't want to lose you. _Please_!"

Neither of the boys realized that they were slowly moving towards each other; each spoken word brought them closer and closer to one another, like the frustration and anger was drawing them together like magnets.

"I hate you."

"Please."

Closer.

"I fucking hate you."

"Ciel…"

Closer.

"I hate you…"

One long second of silence passed, blue eyes staring and heartbeats rising before they both collided in a bruising kiss.

Lips smashed together, tongues pushing in and out in a feverish manner as hot, quick breaths got mixed together. Teenage fingers found wet strands of blonde and blue as the two boys devoured each other with all the desire they had built up over the months.

Ciel felt like hitting himself. He had been so determined not to break, not to let his feelings take over, but here he was, rolling his tongue with Alois' in the most heated way imaginable. It was like he had always dreamed it would be, maybe even better, and now he had no way of holding himself back anymore.

Every muscle was shuddering and Ciel wouldn't have lied if he had said that he'd never been this excited in his entire life. Still, the resentment he felt towards the blonde was indeed still present.

"You're not in love with me…" Ciel mumbled into the kiss, in such a haze that he almost felt drunk.

Alois tensed at the accusation and grabbed frail shoulders to slam Ciel up against the wall, causing a small yelp to pass the other's parted lips.

"Shut the fuck up," Alois exclaimed after he abruptly broke the kiss, looking at the blue haired boy with hurt clouding his otherwise sparkling blue orbs. "I'll even prove it. I'll walk straight out of here and never touch you again, just to prove to you just how much you mean to me."

"No. Alois," Ciel panted. "Fuck me."

The blonde blinked. "What?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me as my Alois."

Alois stood frozen for a few seconds with a dumbfounded expression, barely able to comprehend what the smaller boy was telling him to do.

When he didn't get a response, Ciel turned around, pressing his front against the white tiles with a low huff. He presented his wet, naked body invitingly as he spread his legs and pushed his ass out.

"I'm your bitch," Ciel murmured as he glanced over his shoulder to give Alois a look to show him just how serious he was.

The blonde's eyes went wide, mouth falling open and heart thumping as he stared at the other boy. "Cie-"

"Fuck me right now or I'll convince my parents I need to transfer schools."

"Alright, alright! But you've never done this before!"

"Since when do you care…?" Ciel muttered almost inaudibly as he averted his gaze for a few short seconds. When he returned the blonde's stare again his face was stern and determined. "I want _my Alois_ to be the one who does it. Just fucking do it!"

Alois let out a faint laugh and shook his head in sheer bemusement. He had the toughest time in the world keeping himself composed as Ciel spread his lean legs in front of him, bending over further, causing the plump cheeks to separate just slightly. A light rain of water started pouring over the smaller male as he accidentally nudged the nob next to him, making his skin glisten and look even more alluring. The blonde dropped his jaw in utter shock over the deliciously lewd picture before him, heart hammering and fingers shivering.

The sight was enticing to say the least, but no matter how much Alois liked what he was seeing, he was still confused by the other's behavior. Despite Ciel's words, the blonde wasn't sure if he was being serious, but not a thing in the world could keep him from placing his hands on that tantalizing waist.

"Are you really sure?" Alois asked as he rubbed circles over Ciel's skin, the tips of his long digits glued to the wet warmth. With hungry eyes locked on the fine curve of Ciel's arched back, the blonde licked his lips while imagining every delicate inch of the wanton male being bitten, kissed and brutishly claimed by him and him alone.

"Want me to change my mind?!" Ciel growled and released a deep sigh before murmuring, "Just fuck me so I can forget about you…"

A pang of pain shot through the blonde and he almost whimpered to let some of it out. He was immensely hurt by those words, but he couldn't get another syllable out. Alois had the boy of his dreams naked in front of him, commanding him to please him. There was just no way he could keep himself from complying. His cock was already hard as a rock and dripping, but despite his own arousal he did his best to oblige and be the same nice, angelic boy in real life as he was on Kik.

Light kisses were being placed on Ciel's spine, the blonde's lips making their way down one vertebra at a time. Alois' eager hands slowly stroked Ciel's waist up and down, feeling every bump of bone, every inch of milky white and impossibly soft skin.

Ciel let out small moans and gasps, every touch sending lustful vibrations through him. He even pushed his ass out further, lightly rubbing his backside against the hardness twitching between the blonde's legs.

"G-god you're big." The words were low in volume and spoken almost in disbelief because even if Ciel had seen Alois' cock before, now feeling it gliding over his cleft made it that much more overwhelming. He wanted that mass getting pushed deep and hard into him; he had fantasized about feeling that stretch for far too long and just that simple smear of precum over his virgin hole made his dick twitch and throb between his legs.

"Fuck I need you," Alois whispered over one of the two barely-there dimples above the plump globes of flesh he was grinding against. The blonde almost felt as if he was vibrating within, his need for this particular individual far too strong and the strain of keeping his motions gentle nearly unbearable. "I've waited so long for this."

In the steamy room, the two of them panted fervently, getting completely lost in their activity. Lips brushed over wet skin, hands explored every part they could reach, and the blonde was going crazy. He needed more, he needed to taste and bite and tear apart, he needed all of-

 _His Ciel_.

Taking a small step back, Alois finally slid his palm through glittering beads of water and glided between soft mounds to rub his skilled fingers over Ciel's puckered hole. Round tips gently massaged the untouched area before the blonde teasingly let his digits dance lower to play over the sensitive skin of Ciel's balls. With hungry eyes fixed on tempting skin, Alois never let his mouth stop moving over the smaller boy's back, letting nails and fingertips scrape and prod between parted cheeks.

Shuddering breaths left Ciel at the maddening feel of lewd digits in such a place. Even though it felt really good, he was desperate for more and just as he was about to open his mouth to voice his wishes, Alois used his free hand to reach around his skinny waist and grab his swollen cock.

"Ngh!"

The blonde dragged his tongue over a bumpy spine, lapping up the moisture as he slowly pumped the hard flesh in his hand. "You know that I _am_ Alois... I didn't just make that person up."

"Aah… y-yeah you did. Alois was a kind fucking person!"

The blonde retorted in a low and somber tone, "I'm not all mean you know... can't you tell? I'm not acting. This is all me."

Slender fingers squeezed and stroked in an agonizingly slow and gentle way while the other set of digits slid higher to rub small circles over Ciel's tight entrance. The male's body trembled with frustration but he couldn't decide whether to start humping Alois' fist or grinding against the fingertips teasing his ass.

"Yeah keep… hahh… telling yourself that."

Alois raised his torso and stood up straight. "I'll prove it to you – I will."

"Yeah good luck with that," Ciel muttered, irritated that the blonde refused to shut up and by the tenderness of his touch. "I'm getting bored. I thought I told you to fuck me?"

"But I want to take it easy on you – I want to prepare you properly and make you feel good."

Ciel's impatience grew. "That's not what daddy would do."

"Oh, you want daddy? In that case…" Alois purred before he without warning slipped one wet finger inside of the other male. "But you're wrong. Daddy wants you to be comfortable."

"Uugh… fuck," Ciel moaned, a shuddering sigh escaping him as he finally got a feel of what it would be like to be filled. "W-would Trancy want me to be comfortable?"

This was the first time Ciel had ever felt anything like this. Even if he often dreamed of getting rammed, he had yet to try it on his own. There was really no good reason as to why he had refrained from doing so, and now that Ciel's insides were stroked and pushed against he cursed himself for never trying it before.

The sensation was strong enough to make him sweat.

"You're talking about me like I have a split personality disorder. I care about you and no matter how you twist it I want you to feel good." Alois let his digit slide out with the last word, the soft spray of water pattering against their bodies as he added a second one. He carefully pushed both fingers past the ring of muscle, feeling around inside of the male as he thrusted them in and out.

"Ahh, shit… well then get on with it, I don't have all day." The vexation grew in Ciel as the palm rubbing him was moving way too slow and his ass was not being widened fast enough for his liking. He needed more and he needed it _now_.

"So fucking impatient," Alois murmured as he released Ciel's cock and pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with the dripping thing between his legs. "This is going to hurt. Water isn't exactly the best lube."

"I don't care – just do it." The side of Ciel's flushed face pressed against the wall as he braced himself, his thin legs quivering as he parted them further.

Cloudy eyes locked on the boy in front of Alois as a strong hand latched onto a narrow hip. His other hand was wrapped taut around his own length which he carefully pushed past the stretched opening, a breathy moan escaping the blonde as the tip slid inside.

"F-fuck nnngh fuck Alois..."

"Relax."

"Shut... uh... up."

Alois hadn't lied when he said it would hurt; Ciel even had to cover his mouth to keep himself from screaming out loud when the blonde pushed his heavy dick so deep that he thought he would break in two. Ciel's other hand balled up into a fist against the tiles and he huffed out his agony, trying his best to stop his muscles from tensing too much. He was already panting hard by the time Alois had managed to get two thirds of his cock inside of him.

"How does it fee-"

"Just stop… talking."

"Can I-"

"Yes… ah… move."

Sharp fingernails bore into the fine skin of upper thighs, both of the male's holding their breaths as Alois pulled out almost entirely. Water dripped from their bodies and wet locks stuck to rosy cheeks, lips parting to gasp in the air their lungs had been denied as the blonde sunk into Ciel again.

Skilled hips slowly swayed back and forth as Alois stroked those thighs with all the sweetness he had in him, being as gentle as he possibly could with his motions. Tight walls squeezed his rigid cock, and he couldn't keep small moans from escaping him as he leaned down once again to kiss the exquisite skin of Ciel's back.

Alois wasn't usually this… _nice_ … and it was quite a struggle for him to be so mild, especially when Ciel felt so incredibly good. But he was determined to be the boy that Ciel was asking for; he wouldn't mess this up for anything in the world.

Ciel was being stretched to capacity, each exhale a whine as teeth clenched and eyelids pressed together. He could feel every inch pushing in and out, and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. It was both painful and... odd.

Thirty seconds later Ciel whined louder, the sound practically the same as before but an expression for an entirely different feeling. The ache was fading and the palms pressing against the wall slid down an inch; he was beginning to have a hard time keeping himself in position as he finally started to feel _good_.

"Mmnn you're so fucking tight." The blonde picked up some pace when he deemed Ciel relaxed enough, listening intensely to how his pained whimpers turned into sounds of pleasure.

"Aahh ngh fuck." Ciel was beyond feeling any discomfort by now – this was something else. Every time Alois thrusted into him, a deep, intense sensation rushed over him, and he found himself pushing back against that big cock in an attempt to get it deeper inside of him.

"Hahh h-harder," Ciel breathed, but even if the blonde obliged and used more force he was still so… gentle.

"Baby, ah..." Alois moaned, his length sliding in and out of the clenching hole as fast and hard as he could without causing Ciel more pain. Teeth were gritting and the blonde was almost shaking from pleasure and from fighting the incredibly strong urge to just slam so viciously into the other that he would beg him to slow down. Alois kept telling himself that he didn't want to hurt Ciel, but he was almost losing it. In a means to distract himself, he pressed his lips against Ciel's back again, focusing only on the skin in front of him.

"Trancy… nghh… Trancy…"

"Please don't call me that. I'm your Alois, remember?"

The tenderness in the kisses and the softness in the other's touch were maddening. There was a conflict in Ciel; he thought about the sweet boy he had spent one half of a year getting to know and he was definitely the one handling him now. The other side of the blonde teen—the overbearing, brutal menace—also lingered fresh in his mind and no matter how much Ciel despised his own brain at that moment, he had to realize that this wasn't how he wanted to be fucked.

"Haah… no. I want—ah! TRANCY! I want Trancy to fuck me!"

A low growl thrummed in the blonde's throat at the command. His whole being was calling out to him, telling him to roughly slam into the boy, to hurt him – to make him squeal. Was that really what Ciel wanted? Would he even be able to keep himself from complying?

"SHUT UP!" Alois shouted, desperately trying to hold on to the rarely shown, sweeter side of him.

"Just… do as I fucking tell you, you good for nothi—aah—ugh—nn!"

The smaller boy cried out as the impossibly large cock was being pushed into him with enough force for him to get his ribcage squashed, forcing the air right out of his lungs. Skin collided, the lewd smacking filling the room as the blonde fucked him hard and rough, just like he wanted. But to Ciel's disappointment only a few thrusts were delivered and the strained cock was removed from his loosened hole before he'd barely gotten a taste of the rush he was seeking.

As the heavy thing slipped out and bounced in the stifling air, long fingers curled around a narrow ribcage to violently spin Ciel around. Everything went fast as palms ran along streams of water, and the smaller male had no time to react as strong hands grasped the underside of his thin thighs. Ciel was easily lifted, skin and bones crashing against the tiles and he instinctively took hold of the other's lean shoulders as a shocked squeal was pushed out of him. Two pairs of blue eyes met, only a split second passing before Alois brutally shoved his dick inside of Ciel again.

"AAH!"

"Are you saying you want me to hurt you because I don't fucking want to! But I will fuck you like the little slut you are, if that's what you're asking for."

"Y-yes… fuck me, keep going—ngh!"

Alois almost lost all control, baring his teeth as a low growl made his throat vibrate. Muscles tensed and hips snapped as he complied with Ciel's wish, and with a lick of his lips the blonde began pounding into his ass so rough that the male's back was sliding up and down the wall.

"You want me to fuck your tight little ass hard? Is that what you want, _Pete_?"

"Mmnn yes!"

"Then I want to hear you beg."

"F-fucking dog…"

"Oh? I didn't quite catch that? Did you perhaps call me a dog?" Alois went slower, smirking teasingly at the aggravated teen in front of him.

Sharp nails dragged over protruding shoulder blades as Ciel spat, "Y-yeah! A FILTHY FUCKING DOG!"

Alois barely hissed at the pain before giving the other a truly convincing pout. "That's too bad."

Glittering drops fell from light strands as the blonde bore his gaze into Ciel, looking smug enough to receive a growl. The blonde slowed down so much that his thrusts were practically non-existent, the length of his wet shaft sliding in… and out.

"I can't recall you being this cheeky on Kik."

"Yeah well I didn't show you every side of me either! Now fuck me before I grab my dick and make this ride a hell of a lot shorter than you want it to be."

"If that's what you want, then that's what I suggest you do." Alois jerked his hips, almost getting balls deep before going still again. He repeated this agonizing treatment, giving thrust after thrust, but moving so slowly that Ciel whined in frustration.

"I don't—ugh! …think you know who's… nn… holding the cards here," Ciel spat between moans of pleasure. "Do. As. I. Say or I will never talk to you again. Is that really so fucking hard to—ah! …to understand?"

Alois completely froze up for a few seconds like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every muscle tensed and his vision nearly turned black because if there was something the blonde didn't respond well to it was threats. There was murder in his glare when his mouth finally opened to seethe, "You little shit."

"UGH T-TRANCY, AH!"

You could believe that Alois was furious by the way he began slamming into Ciel's tight hole but the wide grin stretching from ear to ear gave his true feelings away. Every snap of those powerful hips was ruthless and delivered without any regards to Ciel's health, pressing that frail form harder and harder against the wall. The blonde reveled in the pained cries that filled the steamy room, his eyes rolling back and his eyelids fluttering.

"Is this what you want, huh? You want me to hurt you? Don't fucking try to take it back, you shitty piece of low-life scum."

Ciel banged his small fists against Alois' chest as he practically screamed.

"You'll get Trancy. You'll get all of me. Don't try to take it back now."

Alois was quickly losing it; the thrilling rush Ciel's anguished noises caused to run through him completely overpowered his mind. He wanted to break the other in two, he wanted to watch Ciel cry and beg him to stop – but he never did.

Ciel kept struggling and emitting sounds of torment but not once did he tell Alois to stop. Instead, he voiced a completely unpredictable complaint.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU UGLY FUCKER?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A PSYCHOPATH!"

Alois' nostrils flared and he pressed his lips together for a split second before shouting, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Soaked strands fell over angry brows as the blonde tilted his head to sink his teeth into the delicate skin of Ciel's neck; he was animalistic in the way he abused the flesh, brutish enough to nearly draw blood. Alois was frantic, so deliciously enraged and wild – and he loved it.

"NGH! YES, KILL ME—FUCK!"

They were both lost in it all, focusing on nothing but the way they were consumed by the other. The smell of teenage boys, the sticky, humid air, the moans and grunts of two males fucking like there was no tomorrow – it was a sight fit for sinners.

"Uuh fuck you feel too g-good." The blonde kept thrusting into the other boy, giving him the roughest pounding he'd ever given anyone before, not caring in the slightest if Ciel were to limp for the rest of his life after this. It was a wondrously thrilling feeling to claim and control and Alois was so aroused by it that he had to divert his thoughts to unpleasant things to keep himself from coming right then and there.

"A-ah shit!" Ciel's sore thighs were now marred from the nails digging so deep that they would surely leave bruises. He was dizzy from pain and all kinds of pleasure; Alois' cock was buried so deep inside of him that it felt like his insides were shifting and the otherworldly sensation had him crazy enough to curl his fingers around the other's nape and _claw_.

This, _this_ , was what he wanted.

"You better start touching your tiny piece of shit dick," Alois snarled against Ciel's neck before biting him so hard that his vision went black for a second. A cry ripped through the hot air, the smaller boy shaking violently as he tried to will his limbs to move.

Shivering fingers wrapped around the hard shaft riding up Ciel's belly, pumping in time with the vicious thrusts. He was certain that he'd never experienced anything as exhilarating as he was right now, but when the blonde angled his hips differently, Ciel was quickly aware of how wrong he was.

"GOD OH F-FUCK!" Alois' dick found a spot inside of him that nearly had him seeing stars as it was pushed into by a leaking tip and the mind-blowing sensation practically took him to the edge in seconds. Ciel's whole body was tensing and he tilted his head back, moaning so loudly that his throat was getting sore.

Ciel was aching, his skin was burning and every muscle he possessed was tingling.

"Nn, h-hah!" Lean limbs were trembling as Ciel stroked and squeezed the sensitive flesh in his hand. His movements were sloppy and lacked any rhythm, but it didn't matter. Warm drops splattered between them as Ciel came, mixing with the water running over their bodies.

Alois didn't have to look at Ciel to know what was happening to him. Every glorious inch of his manhood was being squeezed to the point where he was on the verge of joining him. Huffing, the blonde gave a few more thrusts but he eventually had to stop himself because he didn't want to come yet.

Alois quickly pulled out of Ciel and put him down on wobbly legs, pinching the base of his cock to keep his release at bay. The blonde knew exactly what he wanted and Ciel barely had time to find his balance before he was brutally pushed to his knees.

"Get the fuck down, you disgusting little shit."

With practically no energy left, Ciel quietly complied. His frail knees, just as flushed as the rest of him, slammed onto the slippery floor with a low thud. He was panting as he gazed up at Alois with glossy eyes, not at all surprised when the blonde suddenly gave him a malicious smirk.

The slippery tip of Alois' cock met Ciel's parted lips as he rubbed the precum over the plump little mouth. The wrecked male was a mouthwatering sight indeed, the satisfied blonde humming at the image as hot breaths were huffed out over his reddened slit. Alois was most certainly enjoying himself, taking his time to coat Ciel good before he suddenly smacked him over the lips with the stiff flesh.

"You're so... quiet. You like being treated like trash, don't you? I just had my dick in your ass and now I'm rubbing it all over your mouth and you ain't saying shit."

"Give it to me..." was all Ciel mumbled before he lewdly opened his mouth wide to welcome the heavy cock in front of him.

Alois slapped his dick over the willing mouth several times as he mockingly chuckled. "Filthy. Begging for my cock like a god damn slut. Who could blame you though, I mean look at-"

"God, are you going to fuck my mouth or talk about your greatness? You better choose fast because I'm getting bored."

Alois flashed his teeth for a short second before he seized a chunk of Ciel's hair in a fierce grip.

"You want it so bad, hm? Then fucking take it. Take all of it," the blonde said in a threatening tone before he shoved his cock down Ciel's throat deep enough to make him gag.

Desperate, muffled coughs echoed through the room as Ciel's hands flew up to try and push Alois away. Truth be told, he didn't want the blonde to stop, but his body was protesting against the treatment and acted on its own accord. In actuality, Ciel wanted nothing more than for the other to handle him without any care at all. The little display earlier, where Alois had kissed and caressed him almost lovingly had forced Ciel to discover that being touched in such a gentle manner only served to vex him.

Blue locks were yanked on to pull Ciel back and forth as the blonde whacked his hips into his face. A rough tongue glided over thick flesh as a narrow throat was abused by a swollen tip. Teeth dragged and eyes were tearing up as Ciel did his best to draw in frantic breaths through his nose.

As brutal as it may have looked, every moan that came from the two boys were purely out of satisfaction.

Just as Ciel was starting to get lightheaded from the air he was denied, Alois swiftly pulled his cock out, humming in delight. The coughing boy clutched his bitten neck with one hand while the other fell to press against the floor, a string of saliva hanging from his lip as he collected himself from a fuck way too rough for most people to handle.

"Aah f-fuck…" The blonde gave his dick a few quick jerks, moaning huskily as he painted Ciel's deep red face with thick, white liquid. Ciel should have been prepared, but he was far too busy sucking in well needed breaths to think about anything else. Instinctively, he shut his eyes when he felt the first warm drops land on his cheek, too exhausted to figure out if he wanted to protest or if he actually liked what Alois was doing.

Small sounds of pleasure came from the blonde, who pressed down on the flesh in his hand, skillfully milking his cock of the last of his release. He was licking his lips as he gazed down at Ciel, who looked more delectable now than he ever had; covered in cum like a wanton whore.

"Oh wow... Look at that. Beautiful."

"F-fuck you Tra-" Ciel began but he was shockingly cut off when the blonde got down on his knees in front of him with his wicked tongue hanging out, making him look just like a huffing... dog.

That slick muscle rolled all over Ciel's face, collecting every string and bead so ravenously that the male could do nothing but sit still and wait for the blonde to finish.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen anyone do," Ciel sneered as the blonde slowed down. "Oh, and thanks a lot for covering me in spit."

Alois let out a dumb laugh as he playfully flicked his tongue over Ciel's chin, tasting the last of himself before he let his wet muscle roll around in his mouth to savor the flavor.

"Hah... you won't say that once you get a taste." Alois gave the other male a satisfied grin before he leaned in to claim his lips. He was not prepared for Ciel to move away and cover his pouting mouth with his wet fingers.

"Don't even think about it," the blue haired boy snarled before hesitantly removing his digits from the blonde's face.

The two males stared at each other, both sitting on their knees with their hands in their laps. One was annoyed and the other gloomy and confused as he opened his mouth to protest.

"But... I want to kiss you."

"And I want a fucking Ferrari. No more kisses. I've had enough of your irritating mouth."

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"But I thought that this... that we-"

"Well you thought wrong, Trancy. Give me the fucking soap so I can clean away your filth."

The blonde silently did as he was told and Ciel snatched the soap from his hand before he tried getting to his feet, groaning in pure anguish. He could barely stand, his ass and lower back so sore that he had no idea how he would be able to walk out of there.

Alois watched him closely with concern evident on his face. "Ciel... are you doing this because I was so rough with you? Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah you fucking hurt me. I can barely even move."

The blonde quickly got to his feet. "But you asked me to!"

"That's not the fucking reason!"

"Then why?"

Ciel ignored Alois, focusing instead on cleaning his face before he went around turning off all the showers. When he was done, he approached the blonde with a smirk.

"All I wanted was to fuck. That's all."

"But... have you forgiven me?"

"No way in hell." Ciel limped his way over to where his towel was, starting to mindlessly dry himself when the soaked blonde suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Cie-"

"Shut up," Ciel said in a tired tone, handing the blonde his towel. "I want you to be quiet. Is that something you're capable of?"

"But I-"

"Quiet."

"Just liste-"

Delicate fingers curled into fists and Ciel snapped, "Shut your whiny whore mouth and get the FUCK out of my face. _Now_."

Snatching his arm back, he walked away from Alois to get dressed in the locker room.

"NO! I won't shut up!" the blonde called out from behind him but Ciel completely ignored him. He reached his bag, the blonde following him and standing beside him as he began dressing himself.

"Ciel, why are you doing this?"

Fabric ruffled as Ciel hurried to put his clothes back on. He kept ignoring the blonde but he could feel his icy orbs burning into him and staring him down. His dark hair dripped on his black t-shirt but he didn't bother to dry it because he couldn't wait to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Please Ciel, just listen to me," Alois pleaded as he got up to Ciel's side, sitting down on the bench beside him as he was lacing his boots.

"No… I already know what you have to say and quite frankly – your words bore me."

"Please…"

"Hah… can you be any more pathetic?" Ciel mocked as he grabbed his gym-bag and headed towards the door. Right as he was about to exit, he glanced back at the miserable blonde with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks for a great lay. Good bye… _Alois_."

* * *

Don't forget to give reviews.

Thanks for being so wonderful. Love you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

_"If a man was choking, what would I do? Well, I'd remove my penis from his throat."_

― Jarod Kintz

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **King of booty shorts:** _Hey baby. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you… I know I've said it like a thousand times but I don't want you to forget how truly miserable I am for doing all those things to you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I also want you to know that I forgive you for being so mean to me yesterday. I guess I deserve it huh? Why aren't you in school?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _What are you doing? I miss you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Why aren't you answering?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEE_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Sorry_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Hello?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _HELLOOODJSISHJHAS WHERE ARE YOU CIEL COME ONNN_

 **King of booty shorts:** _When are you coming back to school? It's boring without you. Did you get my gift?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Wanna fuck?_

* * *

"Why aren't you answering me on Kik? I've been texting you for days!" Alois placed his ass on the cafeteria table right next to Ciel's tray, separating his legs as he leaned back on his arms. "And why haven't you been in school?!"

"I was sick," Ciel muttered, taking a sip from his coke. A cotton-clad thigh brushed against his arm and even though he tried his hardest not to look, Ciel couldn't help but shoot a small glance in that direction, quickly averting his gaze when his eyes were met with immaculate, fair skin.

"But why didn't you text me back?" Alois demanded to know. He had his blue orbs fixed on Ciel's face, the corners of his lips curving slightly when he noticed how the bare part of his thigh was eyed. That's when he raised one of his legs to place his purple sneaker on the table above Ciel's tray. The blonde began fiddling with the hem of his black stocking and did no attempt to hide his teasing smirk.

Ciel's jaw tensed as his view got blocked by the obviously deliberate display of one, undeniably, perfect leg. Irritation was a mild word for what the male felt in that moment, but not the only adjective that could describe the emotions he was experiencing. Ciel was thankful for his position, for had he been standing no one would have failed to notice what was growing beneath his pants.

"Just because I let you fuck me doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with you. I thought I made that clear?" Ciel tried to sound as uninterested as possible while locking his gaze on the bowl of beef stew in front of him. He jumped in his chair when the blonde suddenly flailed his arms and shouted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I sent you muffins! I fucking made them _myself_. And you still haven't forgiven me?!" Alois tilted his head, moving with Ciel to try and make him look at him.

"Even if I did forgive you, I still wouldn't want anything to do with you. You sicken me to the fucking core," Ciel snarled, glaring daggers at the boisterous blonde.

"But Ciel… I thought-"

"Can you leave? I'm trying to eat."

"Wait. Okay, if I get this right, you haven't forgiven me yet and I can accept that – I have patience. But Ciel, we should at least keep having sex. Look – I even bought new panties!" Alois brought his leg down from the table and stood up beside Ciel, who did nothing but gape when the blonde began unbuttoning his denim shorts.

With pride in his posture, Alois let the fabric fall to the floor in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Ciel was, not surprisingly, met with a sizable bulge barely hidden by the small garment. The heavy mass was covered in thin black cotton and the smaller male would've stopped staring if he hadn't been so shocked by the small, pink kitten smiling at him from the front.

"And my ass has hearts on it!" Alois cheerfully informed them all, smiling widely as he turned around and pushed his ass out. A flat palm smacked onto a perfectly shaped cheek before the blonde clutched the flesh, peeking over his shoulder as he licked the side of his lips. "Pretty, huh? You should take them off with your teeth and suck my dick."

"I-I what the… you're sick."

Alois immediately straightened himself and turned around with a pout. "You don't like them? I have others! And garters too! Come on baby, you can't tell me you don't think I'm hot."

Ciel nervously looked around the spacious room as the snickering coming from the other students turned into full on laughter. Doing his best to ignore their stares, he glared angrily at the blonde.

"Just leave me the hell alone. I got what I wanted and now I'm done with you."

"WHAT THE FUCK CIEL! You can't really mean you don't want my dick again? You'll never get fucked by a better dick! I mean have you fucking seen it?" Alois clutched his package through his underwear, "Yes you have. You have gazed upon my glorious piece of meat – you've even had it so far up your ass I'm surprised you're not in a wheelchair! How in God's name… God! I'M GOD'S GIFT TO MANKIND – ARE YOU BLIND?!"

Alois said all this still standing in his irrefutably flattering albeit childish panties with his shorts in a heap around his ankles. He was stunning, as always, but Ciel couldn't keep a small, degrading laugh from escaping him at how ridiculous the blonde looked.

"Stop rambling about your divinity, your highness. You're not as magnificent as you think you are."

"But-"

"Pull your god damn shorts up and leave."

"No."

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"Nope. Not until you agree to start talking to me again."

"GOD! You're so… ugh, but okay… okay. If you really want to talk to me so badly…" Ciel's orbs rolled down to the floor for a couple of seconds before he lifted his head with a smirk. "I have a proposal for you."

The combination of anger, annoyance and titillation suddenly gave the smaller male the most brilliant idea both on how he could get those skilled hands back on him again and to show that idiot blonde once and for all what it really meant to mess with Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'm listening," Alois said.

"I'm going to give you a challenge. If you complete it I'll talk to you again… for two days."

"A challenge?"

"Suck my dick."

"I KNEW YOU WANTED ME! Wait… challenge? What… when? Huh?"

"Man, can anyone be more annoying than you?" Ciel muttered and rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath before turning to face the blonde with a sly smile. "Well… I want you to get us into the teachers' staff room."

"Excuse me?"

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"If you manage to suck my dick from start to finish in the staff room without anyone noticing, I'll talk to you on Kik again. But I don't want you talking to me in school – I don't want your ugly face too close to me."

"You think I'm ugly?"

"That's what you take out of what I just said?"

Long digits curled into fists as Alois yelled, suddenly seething with anger, "I'M NOT UGLY! I'M FUCKING PERFECT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Ciel breathed out a condescending laugh. "Suuure, whatever you say, you fucking narcissist."

"So you don't want me talking to you in school?"

"Yeah something wrong with your hearing? Don't fucking dare come anywhere near me." Ciel grabbed his tray and rose to his feet, giving up on finishing his now cold lunch.

"FINE. I'll get us in there and suck that teeny tiny dick of yours."

"Great, then it's settled… oh and… good luck," Ciel said in a teasing tone, winking his right eye before he quickly turned on his heel. He had no desire to engage any further in this pointless conversation. Even if his body undeniably craved the blonde's attention, he wasn't so sure that Alois could pull this off – but he honestly wished that he did. Goosebumps rose on his skin from the mere thought of the scenario playing out as he imagined. And if anyone could make this happen, it would be Alois.

* * *

Alois snuck around the office right next to the school building, waiting for the teacher talking to the man in the reception to leave. A crow flew across the sky and leaves stirred in the wind as he peeked out from behind the large oak he was using for cover.

The blonde studied the motions behind the large window conveniently placed right next to the entrance. A good distance was kept as he was careful to keep anyone from noticing him. He could manage a lot of things at his school with just a flick of his wrist, but getting all of the teachers to clear their staff room took some effort.

When the old, bald man behind the front desk was alone again, Alois took the opportunity to jog over there, roughly pulling open the fireproof door to the small office. The blonde stumbled inside, putting on his most scandalized look as he panted to make his little show even more convincing.

"HELP! I need help! There's an old pedophile trying to fuck children in the parking lot!"

The man's eyes widened and his grey eyebrows lifted as he looked up from the envelope he had been scribbling on. "W-what are you saying, young man? Should I call 911?"

"No you idiot! You have to stop him! NOW! I just watched the nasty fucker offer a lollipop to a little girl! AND BY LOLLIPOP I MEAN HIS GROSS ASS DICK!"

"O-oh… alright! I'll get over there right away! You j-just wait right here and I'll be right back." The nervous man almost tumbled out of his seat, muttering something to himself as he hurried out of the building.

So far everything was going according to plan. Alois smiled to himself as he let his gaze follow the man through the glass-door, watching him make his way over to the parking lot. When the blonde couldn't see his hideous beige slacks any longer, he flipped open the wooden board to get to the other side of the desk. Searching around for the microphone, he felt his heart speed up because he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Fuck, they said it would be here," Alois muttered as he skimmed though the copious amount of trash on the small desk.

Finally, after lifting a few ill-placed papers, the blonde found what he was looking for. Glancing up to make sure the man wasn't returning, Alois determined that the coast was clear and leaned down, pushing the button that would connect him to the speakers placed all around the main school building.

The blonde quickly cleared his throat and spoke in a dark voice, desperately wishing that he sounded somewhat like the bald man. "Attention. All teachers are required to make their appearance in the auditorium in five minutes. I repeat: every teacher is needed in the auditorium in five minutes to resolve a crisis."

A deep sigh left the blonde after he finished the announcement, praying to Satan that everything would work out as planned. He hastily made his way around the desk before anyone noticed him and jogged to the exit. Alois' heart was pounding a mile a minute as he pushed the heavy door open only to be met by the returning receptionist.

"Oh. Did you catch him?" the blonde huffed, feeling panic well up inside of him.

"Uhm, no… he seems to have left the premises. I still think I should notify the police."

"Yeah sure, do whatever you want. I have to go," Alois blurted out, gradually starting to freak out the more he thought about his rather stupid plan; the teachers would surely find out how he had fooled them in a matter of minutes. He pondered on why he was even doing this just to get Ciel's dick in his mouth, but it was too late to think about that now.

Pushing the man aside, the blonde ran across the yard until he reached the main entrance, swiftly scouring his surroundings before he headed towards the door he sought.

"Ciel!" he called out as he ran through the corridor. Alois found the boy outside of the staff room, leaning against the wall with one black boot placed on the green paint behind him.

"I heard your announcement. You're so stupid, I love it," Ciel mocked, an amused smile curving his lips.

"Fuck you. Just get in there."

"They locked the door."

"Are you shitting me?" the blonde burst out as he clutched his thighs, still panting from the run.

"No. How're you going to solve this?" Ciel dropped his boot to the floor and tried to hide the enjoyment in his tone, but his smug expression gave him away.

Alois' heart sped up; he hadn't considered that possibility. The blonde lost his words as he tried to come up with a quick solution, two seconds away from a mental breakdown when Ciel opened his mouth again.

"Oh, relax. I'm just messing with you. I stole the key."

"Seriously? Then why the fuck are we standing here?" Alois glared at the smaller boy. "Open the fucking door."

"Just take it easy. They probably won't be back for another… ten minutes," Ciel assessed as he turned the key, unlocking the door Alois so desperately wanted to get behind.

"Holy shit… ten minutes," the blonde mumbled to himself as he followed Ciel inside, meeting his gaze as the smaller boy turned around with a sardonic smirk.

"I love to see you sweat."

"Fuck you! Now get behind that god damn couch," Alois said as he nodded towards the piece of furniture. "If anyone gets in here I don't want them to see us."

"How boring…" Ciel muttered under his breath. Still, he did as the blonde had commanded and walked over to the azure blue divan in the upper left corner of the big room.

Alois ran over to the piece of furniture, nervously chewing on his lip as he pushed Ciel down to his knees, quickly assessing that they would be completely covered. A deep breath later, the blonde got down on all fours in front of the other male, closing his eyes for a second in an attempt to calm himself down.

"You seem stressed. Something wrong?" Ciel teased, smiling widely with his tongue placed against his front teeth.

"Didn't you fucking hear? It won't take long until they realize it was all a prank and someone or maybe fucking everyone will come here." Alois lifted his hand to turn his cap backwards. "Just pull your pants down."

"Hah. I'm not doing shit. I'm not even hard so you better hurry up."

"Why am I even doing this?" Alois muttered, letting out a deep sigh as he tugged on the leather belt holding Ciel's bleach-stained jeans in place.

"Because you want me to give you two lousy days on Kik."

The blonde glanced up at Ciel with his lips pursed in annoyance. "I'm gonna fucking bite you."

"Yeah. Do that and you'll never get to touch me again."

"Ugh just shut up."

Alois did quick work of Ciel's belt and zipper before tugging down the garments covering his cock. The swollen shaft sprung free, bouncing proudly and easily standing on its own.

"I thought you weren't hard..." Alois pointed out with a light scoff, using a soft fingertip to paint gentle circles on the reddened head as his tongue traced his upper lip.

Despite the lightness of the touch, Ciel's breath hitched. You could easily say he was excited to the absolute extent of his capabilities.

"And I thought we were in a hurry. Get to work."

Alois made a face that showed nothing but pure irritation before he did as he was told and wrapped his pink lips around the engorged head of the hardness in front of him. To keep the swollen thing steady, he grasped the base of the shaft with one hand as he, despite his mood, ravenously swallowed as much of Ciel's stiff length as he could.

" _Haahh._ " A soft moan filled the silent room as the smaller male leaned back, using the back of the couch to keep himself balanced. But before he even had time to really get a feel of what Alois was doing to him, the blonde pulled away with an angry snarl.

"You better be quiet. If someone comes in here and you're moaning like a little bitch, they'll find us in two seconds."

"That's your problem, not mine," Ciel provoked, breathing heavily as he looked down at the vexed blonde with a small smirk on his lips. "From start to finish, moans and all. The clock is ticking. I'm betting they're on their way back as we speak."

Alois clenched his teeth. "You're not worth this, you know."

"Hm. But if I'm not mistaken you're still standing on all fours, slobbering all over my dick like you haven't been fed in weeks. Now finish what you started or suffer the consequences. Your choice."

"Fuck you," Alois retorted, but he didn't stop. He was lying of course; Ciel was worth every surge of adrenalin and every single drop of sweat – and if this was the way the blonde would get to spend time with him, this is what he would do.

A wet, hot mouth once again engulfed Ciel and he choked out a small whine as the blonde's tongue rolled over his sensitive skin. He completely forgot about his surroundings and closed his eyes, unable to focus on anything else than the skilled lips around his incredibly hard cock.

"Nngh yes..." Ciel whimpered, snaking his trembling fingers underneath the blonde's cap to clutch a fistful of his silky locks. Alois didn't seem to notice how his cap fell off or that his scalp was being roughly handled; he was slurping greedily around the rigid flesh in his hand, his eyes shut tight and his own hips rolling from arousal as he worked.

"Ciel mm... you've never had someone's mouth on your dick before, have you?" Alois briefly pulled away to lap at the leaking tip, humming as he tasted the slippery fluids he coaxed out with his ministrations.

"Fuck shut up..."

"You're so cute, so… virginal."

"Just keep...sucking."

Alois exhaled a soft chuckle, taking an extreme amount of satisfaction from Ciel's reaction to his tongue on one of his most intimate of places. Dropping his jaw once again, the blonde pressed his lips over the tip, softly circling it with his wet muscle before he took Ciel's cock all the way down his throat.

"H-holy… nn… shit…"

Alois pulled away, gasping for breath, a string of saliva still connecting his glistening bottom lip with the flush head. With his eyes fixed on the completely lost boy in front of him, Alois flattened his tongue and repeated the procedure over and over, occasionally stroking the shaft while sucking on the tip.

The blonde was throbbing and stiff under his tight shorts – now cursing himself for not planning ahead. Glancing down, he could even see how his cock almost poked up over the hem, and he desperately wanted to free the thick flesh from its cramped prison.

"Good dog...good...dog," Ciel kept murmuring, using his hand to yank the blonde's head back and forth on his rigid dick. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, not when he was so... close. He felt every small movement of that peccant tongue over his hot skin, and Alois was sucking _just right_ , practically milking the cum right out of him.

"Ngaah… I'm going to-"

Both pairs of eyes shot open as wide as they could possibly get when the sounds of the door opening reached their ears. Several teachers poured into the room, heatedly discussing something – probably what Alois had done and how they would catch the culprit.

The blonde panicked for no more than two seconds and tried to move away, but Ciel's firm grip on his hair kept him in place. The smaller boy's words echoed in his mind and as he glanced up, it was obvious that Ciel was more than serious with his command.

 _From start to finish. No one can notice. Fuck._

Ciel's lips were pursed, his eyes were glossy and his cheeks were dusted with a light crimson. The magnitude of his arousal was written all over him – it was the perfect image. Alois still had Ciel's cock trapped between his swollen lips and as he took in the pretty picture a shiver ran up his spine.

Before the blonde could decide how he should proceed, Ciel's free hand flew out and grabbed another tuft of his hair. Their eyes met and a brief second passed before the male pushed Alois down so roughly that he gagged.

The tip of Ciel's dripping length was shoved so far down the blonde's throat that it hurt, and before he could even begin relaxing his jaw, the boy tugged on the strands in his grip to move Alois' head in the pace he desired.

Ciel was beyond lost; the voices coming from all sides had his dick throbbing almost painfully against the blonde's slick tongue. Ripples of pleasure surged through him; his skin tingled and almost burned as tremor after tremor shook his small form. Never before had he experienced something so thoroughly intoxicating. He was practically slamming his cock down Alois' esophagus, not bothered in the slightest that he most certainly couldn't breathe.

The blonde was shaking; drool was running down his chin to pool on the floor; long strands of glistening liquid connected him to the ground as the other male abused his tired mouth. Shivering hands clutched the sides of the Ciel's jeans as the wet flesh slid in and out. The blonde desperately tried to inhale through his nose as he was rammed into, barely keeping himself from moaning.

The vicious treatment was something Alois would normally never allow but as it was – he loved it. He loved every second of it.

Ciel was using him for his own desires, and even if the blonde was appalled by himself for allowing the other to treat him like a whore, the whole thing somehow made him so hard that it felt like his shorts were about to rip at the seams. But–

No matter how much he liked what was going on between the two of them, the room was still full of teachers.

Anxiety seeped out Alois' every pore, even when he was receiving such a delectable gift down his throat. Ciel whined above him, quivering from head to toe as he shot his load over his entire tongue. The blonde's taste buds were exploding, being met with the fine flavor of Ciel, and he was almost delirious with the combination of having saporous, thick cum on his tongue and the nervousness cramping his chest.

"Ngaah ahh." Ciel's cock was pulsing and twitching and he thought he was going mad. The pleasure was so intense that his muscles almost went limp; even if this was his first blowjob he was certain that this was the best mouth he would ever have.

Surge after surge of deliciousness poured out of Ciel; so much came out that Alois barely had time to swallow it all. But the blonde gulped it down nonetheless, down to the very last drop, and swirled his wet muscle over the head to thoroughly clean Ciel up.

The voices were all around them but by some miracle, no one had yet to venture behind the couch to spot them. Not even the beguiling whimpers Ciel had let out as he climaxed had caught anyone's attention, as they were all enwrapped with their discussion, filling the room with sounds.

Letting his tongue drag alone the underside of the other's gradually softening cock, Alois released the flesh, watching it flop down against Ciel's sack, glistening with spit.

Looking down at Alois with cloudy blue eyes, Ciel noticed the panic rising in the blonde as he watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

" _What the fuck are we going to do? How are we getting out of here_?" Alois whispered, turning his head from side to side in pure hysteria.

Ciel was quietly laughing between heavy breaths – he couldn't help but take enjoyment from the blonde's anxiety, even if he was a little uncertain if the plan he had quickly come up with would work.

As Ciel buckled himself back up he whispered back, " _Hey, I got this_ ," and stood up, brushing himself off a bit before he called out, "Oh thank God! You found it!" Several heads turned in his direction and he hissed under his breath, " _Trancy, get the fuck up_ ," before he kicked him in the ribs.

"Uugh! Yes, I found it?" Alois rose to his feet on wobbly legs, a hand clutching his side where a bruise was surely forming. He was surprised when Ciel snatched his wrist, poked at his finger and pretended to insert a contact lens.

"I would've been blind without it!"

"What are you two doing in here?" Mr. Cooper, a short, stout man in his late forties, asked in a deep voice.

"Oh, I was just looking for Mrs. Blanc! I noticed that the door was open and let myself and Alois inside. I hope I didn't cross a line? You see I'm new and I was really desperate to get her advice on an assignment she appointed me."

Mr. Cooper narrowed his eyes. "Mr… Phantomhive, is it?"

Ciel smiled. "Yes, that's correct. Again, I'm so sorry that I took the liberty to let myself in here."

"No, Mr. Phantomhive, it's quite alright, but Mrs. Blanc is unfortunately not at work today. She has Fridays off. I'm surprised Mr. Trancy didn't tell you about that." The man glanced over at the blonde as the pair made their way around the couch.

"Uh, I didn't even know it was Friday today," Alois muttered, putting his cap back over his light locks.

"Hm, really? And you boys didn't hear the announcement?"

"No, we must've been out in the yard. And now I'm noticing we're late for class!" Ciel rolled his orbs to the clock on the wall, "We won't bother you anymore! Thank you!" he cheered as he grabbed Alois' sleeve and hurriedly dragged the blonde out of the room.

"Fuck! That was a close one!" Alois huffed when the door to the staff room closed behind them.

"Mr. Cooper isn't stupid – he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth."

"What?"

"Your dad can take care of any problems, yeah?"

"Oh, right…"

"You're so wound up that you don't even remember what you were nervous about," Ciel teased with a small chuckle. "I didn't lie back there though – I do have a class now and so do you. See you later." He turned around but he didn't get far before the blonde called out to him.

"Wait! Can I… take you out tomorrow? Like on a date."

Ciel came to a halt, turning to give Alois the most mocking expression you could imagine.

"You don't get it, do you? I told you that I don't want you anywhere near me… except for… you know." Ciel let out a small laugh. "I honestly wouldn't date you even if you were the last person on earth."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be more serious. Bye Trancy." Ciel resumed his course and began walking down the corridor but after a few steps he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at the hurt blonde. "You did well today. I might ask for your services again, but that's all you get. Understood?"

Alois only nodded.

* * *

 **King of booty shorts:** _It's been a week… When can I touch you again?_

 **C i e l:** _*sigh* I don't know? When you complete your next challenge maybe?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Really? Another one? What is it this time?_

 **C i e l:** _Heh… I have a fun one for you. I mean you're so obsessed with cum. Wouldn't you like to see someone eat yours?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Like you?_

 **C i e l:** _No. A stranger. Make a stranger do it willingly without any sexual activity involved. And I want to see it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Very fucking funny… what are you? Twelve?_

 **C i e l:** _*smile* Come on. I bet such an extraordinary human being as yourself can pull something like this off?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _It's fucking impossible and you know it._

 **C i e l:** _Too bad for you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I hate you._

 **C i e l:** _I know I know. So will you do it? *laugh*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I know you're just messing with me but… You have no idea what I'm capable of._

 **C i e l:** _Hah… Good luck. My ass will be waiting._

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep being awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

This isn't a real chapter. More like a side chapter. Alois earned two days on Kik and here's how it went. We can call it:

 **Ciel's beautiful suffering**

* * *

 _"You have to be quite heavily invested in someone to do them the honour of telling them you're annoyed with them."_

― Alain de Botton

* * *

SATURDAY 1.04 AM

 **King of booty shorts:** _It's 1 am. Technically Saturday. My two days start now._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I know you're up._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Cieeeel_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I take it back. My two days start tomorrow._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I mean when we wake up._

* * *

7.34 AM

 **King of booty shorts:** _Dickwad wake up!_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I want to talk to youdkxidiosksnsd_

* * *

11.01 AM

 **King of booty shorts:** _You know I can see that you've read my texts right_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm coming to your house if you don't text me back_

 **C i e l:** _What do you want?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _You promised me two days._

 **C i e l:** _Ugh_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I was up all night watching movies and I couldn't stop thinking about those nights we spent doing that together.  
_  
 **C i e l:** _Okay_

Alois groaned at Ciel's flat replies and rolled around in his bed. Despite his mother's nagging he had spent the whole morning under his covers, waiting for Ciel to respond. The blonde couldn't seem to get his mind to work properly; he was too anxious about typing something wrong.

Now that the male _was_ responding, Alois wanted to bang his fists against his headboard. Ciel was so annoyingly rude (not that he had expected anything else) and it frustrated him to no end. How would he ever get through to him?

 **King of booty shorts:** _I watched The gallows. Almost crapped my pants! You'd love it!_

 **C i e l:** _Cool_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I could watch it again if you wanna come over_

 **C i e l:** _No thanks_

 **King of booty shorts:** _But Ciel. We live so close now. We can do everything irl now plsss_

 **C i e l:** _I'm busy_

 **King of booty shorts:** _With what?_

 **C i e l:** _Homework  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _You gotta be kidding me. It's Saturday!_

 **C i e l:** _Some people actually care about their future_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I care too! But only if you're in it._

 **C i e l:**...

Alois took a break. He was sick of being humiliated. Even if Ciel was the one he held dearest the blonde still didn't fancy being treated like shit. He would do a lot for that boy, but everyone has their limit.

With a rumbling stomach Alois finally dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to eat a late breakfast. As he munched on soggy cereal, he wondered if he should approach Ciel differently in order to get a more gratifying response from him.

Several ideas popped up and were discarded before the blonde finally figured out how he should go about his current problem. He realized that the only thing that Ciel seemed to be remotely interested in, when it regarded himself, were the sinful and lewd desires of the flesh.

* * *

12.11 PM

 **King of booty shorts:** _How'd you like your first blowjob?_

 **C i e l:** _I was expecting you to be better_

 **King of booty shorts:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **King of booty shorts:** _ARE YOU SERIOUS_

 **King of booty shorts:** _IMA KILL YOU_

 **C i e l:** _Hehe_

 **King of booty shorts:** _But seriously_

 **C i e l:** _How many times have you done it before?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I can't even count_

 **C i e l:** _I'm not surprised_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Because I was that good?_

 **C i e l:** _No because you're a manwhore_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Take that back you piece of shit_

 **C i e l:** _No way. You've probably sucked off every guy at school_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Nah. Only the hot ones._

 **C i e l:** _What about Jason? He's pretty hot._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Are you kidding me? He's a dork_

 **C i e l:** _Still hot_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I never blew him but he got on his knees for me once_

 **C i e l:** _You're lying_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Have you been talking to him since the party?_

 **C i e l:** _Just a few times. But did he really lick your dick?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _He totally did. He was bad at it too. I thought he was gonna bite my dick off._

 **C i e l:** _Hah... Then maybe it's a good thing I never slept with him._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Yeah. You should only fuck with me. You'll be disappointed in everyone else now that you've had my dick_

 **C i e l:** _Don't flatter yourself. I couldn't walk for two days_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Tsk. That's what you get for being a little shit._

 **C i e l:** _I noticed_

 **King of booty shorts:** _But I was still good right?_

 **C i e l:** _You weren't bad_

 **King of booty shorts:** _And what's that supposed to mean?_

 **C i e l:** _*sigh*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Okay so what could I have done differently?_

 **C i e l:** _Nothing_

 **King of booty shorts:** _So you did like it?_

 **C i e l:** _Yes_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*dances* yaaay!_

 **C i e l:** -.-

 **King of booty shorts:** _Don't you wanna know if you were good?_

 **C i e l:** _I pretty much know the answer already_

 **King of booty shorts:** _How?_

 **C i e l:** _If I was bad you wouldn't insist on fucking me again_

 **King of booty shorts:** _True. I've never felt a better ass in my life tbh._

 **C i e l:** _And exactly how many asses have you felt?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _About 25_

 **C i e l:** _Wow... How come I don't know this? It feels like something we would've discussed._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I dunno. We might've. And I might've lied. *smiles innocently*_

 **C i e l:** _*facepalm*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Heyyyy I didn't want you to think I was some kind of player!_

 **C i e l:** _But you kind of are..._

 **King of booty shorts:** _No I'm not! I'm always honest with my intentions. I would never toy with someone's emotions. Unlike some people..._

 **C i e l:** _Hah... Yeah right._

 **C i e l:** _Look I really gotta finish this essay. Bye_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Promise to text me when you're done._

 **King of booty shorts:** _PROMISE_

 **C i e l:** _...I promise._

* * *

6.43 PM

 **King of booty shorts:** _You can't still be working on that essay_

Ciel sighed and dropped his new book to his lap. It was a fairy fresh novel written by one of his favorite authors; 'The City' by Dean Koontz. After folding the top corner of the page he was on, he slammed the book shut with a low thud. The device buzzing in his pocket had quickly become a source of great irritation, but Ciel had entered into an agreement and he was determined to follow through with his end.

 **C i e l:** _Just finished._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I miss you_

 **C i e l:** _I'm sorry to hear that_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*pout* don't you even miss me a little?_

 **C i e l:** _Not really_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Okay :( really not even a little? Just a tiiiiiny bit?_

 **C i e l:** _No_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Not even my mouth?_

A jolt went straight to Ciel's dick as he read the text. His mind was immediately filled with images from the day before and he could still remember exactly how those lips had squeezed around his cock.

Ciel clenched his jaw, determined to divert his thoughts. He refused to let Alois affect him to such an extent.

 **C i e l:** _Especially not your mouth_

 **King of booty shorts:** _You're mean_

 **C i e l:** _Mm poor thing_

 **King of booty shorts:** _What if I told you I'd do anything to drag my tongue over your dripping dick again_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Man you taste too fucking good  
_  
 **King of booty shorts:** _Getting hard just thinking about it_

Ciel had to put his phone down and take a deep breath. No matter how much he despised Alois he couldn't deny that he had the power to drive him crazy with just a text. And now that he had experienced just how amazing the blonde really was in the sack it had an ever greater effect on him.

 **C i e l:** _Stop it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _But... I wanna lick you. Everywhere. I wanna shove my tongue in your slit just as you spurt all over me. I wanna suck on your balls. Fuck I wanna eat your ass._

 **C i e l:** _Trancy..._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I wanna get your ass nice and wet. Just stick my tongue in there and make out with your tight little hole. Make you loose and ready with my fingers... fuck. Please tell me you're as hard as I am?!_

He was. Fine hairs stood on end and ears were filled with the sound of a speeding heart as Ciel finished reading the last word. He had to press down on his throbbing bulge to relieve some of the pressure. Just imagining the blonde sticking his tongue out in front of him made his cock swell in his tight boxers.

 **C i e l:** _Can we talk about something else?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _No! I've earned these two days and we're talking about whatever I like! I sucked your fucking dick in school and almost got caught! I could've been expelled ffs_

 **C i e l:** _Is sex the only thing on your mind?!_

 **King of booty shorts:** _No... I also wanna kiss you and hug you and tell you how much you mean to me. And spend every day with you. I wish you were here right now. Pls can you come over? Or I can come to you? We can just talk. I just wanna see you._

 **C i e l:** _I can't deal with this right now._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm sorry I can't help myself! I can't stop thinking about you! You won't go on a date with me or anything. You hate me... I'm just trying to make you like me again._

 **C i e l:** _That won't happen so you might as well stop trying._

 **King of booty shorts:** _But if sex is all I'm getting then why is it wrong for me to think about it?_

 **C i e l:** _I DONT KNOW JUST STOP_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm sorry...  
_  
Ciel was hyperventilating. Dismayed eyes squeezed shut as he closed his fingers around his phone, pressing hard enough to almost make a crack. He rubbed at his forehead with a sweaty palm as he tried to level his breathing. Was this stress really worth it? He would have to endure this for the rest of the day, and his Sunday would most certainly be ruined as well. And all this for a blowjob. A really great blowjob... Ciel squeezed his lips together in frustration.

He somewhat calmed down when he recalled the other parts of their deal, such as him being left alone in school. What a relief.

With that in mind, Ciel allowed himself to smile and reach between his legs to free his stiff cock.

* * *

8.29 PM

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm really sorry Ciel. We can talk about whatever you want. I just want to... Idk, pretend for two days that things aren't crap between us..._

 **C i e l:** _I get it. I guess we could do that._

 **King of booty shorts:** _So what do you wanna talk about?_

 **C i e l:** _I have absolutely no idea_

 **King of booty shorts:** _We could watch a movie together._

 **C i e l:** _Sure, which one?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Lau recommended a zombie flick. It's called Contracted_

 **C i e l:** _I've heard about that one. I'm putting it on rn_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Me too_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Is he fucking a corpse?_

 **C i e l:** _Looks like it 0.0_

 **King of booty shorts:** _NIIIIICCCCEEEE_

 **C i e l:** _HER FUCKING TEETH holy shit this is awesome_

 **King of booty shorts:** _FUCK LOOK AT THOSE MAGGOTS_

 **C i e l:** _HE HAD MAGGOTS ON HIS DICK SHIT SHIT IM FUCKING PUKING_

 **King of booty shorts:** [picture]  
 _Look at my pretty face. I'm a zombie now~_

 **C i e l:** _Is that...jam?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Yes XD it's jam and flour. We were out of ketchup._

 **C i e l:** _You're a cute zombie_

Ciel's breath got caught in his throat. What did he just write?

Texting like this, watching a movie together, acting like they did in the good old days... it had him painfully nostalgic. He had to end this right now.

 **C i e l:** _I'm really tired, talk more tomorrow. Night._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Thank you babe. Night~_

Oh how Alois had to hold his emotions back in order to type that text. He wanted to scream out loud and wake up the whole neighborhood. Ciel calling him cute was literally the only sign that there was even a slight chance of them making it work in the future. Perhaps forgiveness wasn't as far away after all.

* * *

SUNDAY 10.30 AM

 **King of booty shorts:** _OOOH MY DUCK I dreamt about you_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*duck_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*F U C K_

 **King of booty shorts:** _

 **King of booty shorts:** _I can't pee cuz my boner won't go down I'm serious_

 **King of booty shorts:** _How the fuck... should I plank the toilet? Or pee in the shower?_

 **C i e l:** _Wank?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _But I can't! I really need to piss or I'll explode_ ;-;

 **C i e l:** _Don't do it in the shower. I want a video of you pissing all over the bathroom ;)_

 **King of booty shorts:** _*pout* I will succeed. My D will not miss by a single drop. IT IS THE EMPEROR OF ALL THE PECKERS IN THE WORLD_

 **C i e l:** _HAHA let's see then_

Alois rolled his blue eyes down to the hard flesh standing proudly between his legs. After giving it a light squeeze he rolled out of bed, rubbing a sleepy eye as he strolled past his mirror. And then he backed up to the mirror again.

 _Well hello there you sexy motherfucker you._

The hair on his head looked like a bird's nest, all mussed and standing out in every direction. Heavy lids covered half his eyes and his lips were puffy and flushed. He breathed out a soft laugh as he turned his head, noticing that the side of his face had a crisscross of red lines from having been pressed into the pillow.

But he still looked extremely hot in his own opinion; completely naked, charmingly disheveled, slim and pretty, long dick grasped in one hand, phone ready to record in the other.

With a crooked smile he forced himself to move away from his stunning reflection to finally take care of business. As he opened the bathroom door, he was met with the sight of a freshly cleaned space, sparkling all the way from the ceiling to the shower drain. His poor mother would _not_ like what he was about to do.

Alois grinned.

 **King of booty shorts:** _I have a better idea. Get on skype baby_

 **C i e l:** _Yaasssss_

After placing his phone on a shelf to get a good side view, Alois pressed the video call button. Not once did it occur to him that this might seem odd; taking a leak with a raging hard-on in front of someone who supposedly hated him. No, to Alois this was a perfectly normal thing to do, plus, if he could make Ciel laugh it would take him one step closer to getting him to like him again.

"Oh my god," came Ciel's voice from the shelf.

"LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS SCHLONG!" Alois clutched his waist with both hands and wiggled his lower half for the camera. The slap of skin on skin filled the small room as his cock swayed back and forth, smacking his naked hips.

"Yeah, _very_ impressive," Ciel mocked, doing his utmost to keep his laugh at bay.

"I know right!" Alois gave Ciel a moronic grin before he sauntered over to the toilet.

The blonde stood in front of the white porcelain bowl, cock clutched and ready. A pink tongue ran over pearly front teeth as he gave the hardness a gentle pump, shivering from the odd mix of pleasure and almost exploding from the need to pee.

"Okay...let's do this."

After giving Ciel a wink and a flirtatious lick to his upper lip, Alois took a firmer grip on his saluting dick, attempting to push it down.

"Ow god dammit!"

Ciel broke out in laughter. "Y-you have to a-angle it!"

"I'm fucking trying!"

Alois took the tip of his tongue between his lips, frowning in concentration as he spread his legs as wide as he could. He attempted some sort of crouching position, bending his knees and leaning forward, one palm pressing against the blue tiles above the toilet bowl.

Ciel snickered. "Man if you could see yourself right now."

"Shut it, this might work," Alois responded in a strained voice, standing like a skinny sumo wrestler with his dick in a death-grip. He looked as if he was about to fall over the seat at any moment, his face as red as a tomato as he bent over further. "This... _will_... work."

"What if you sit down?"

"Fuck I can't hold it in much longer!"

"Just sit the fuck down!"

"Alright, alright!" Alois was quick to spin around and stumbled over his own feet, falling back on the plastic ring with a grunt. Desperate hands were all over his crotch, pushing and bending the long shaft to angle it correctly.

"Ow god I'm gonna die. I'm gonna pee all over the floor no please."

"I can't see! What's wrong?"

"I can't get it low enough to—GAH FUCK!" Alois whined as he squeezed the base of his length, sweat pouring out over his pale skin. "I'm getting upside down! It's the only solution!"

"No...really? You crazy son of bitch." Ciel's small frame was shaking from silent laughter as he dragged the back of his hand over his eye. "This is so fucking stupid I'm fucking crying."

"STUPID MAY OR MAY NOT BE MY MIDDLE NAME!" Alois maneuvered his lithe limbs, ending up with two flat palms against the floor in front of the toilet while his feet were climbing their way up the wall. "Wait, wait, here we go."

"You look like a retarded gymnast with a pornstar cock."

Alois turned his head to face the camera, his light locks falling over his face as he stood bent over the bowl almost completely upside down. Thin lips spread wide in a dumb grin, his fluttering heart melting at the sight of Ciel's smiling face.

"Why thank you darling!"

In this position—damp soles propped up against the wall behind the toilet, hands placed in front of it, dick just about pointing exactly where he wanted it to—Alois could finally let it all out.

"Holy momma I thank Satan and his demonic minions for granting me this beautiful body pliant enough to enable me to piss with an eight inch erection."

"Gorgeous just gorgeous honey."

"MY DICK! GOOOOD IT'S SINGING YOU CANT HEAR IT BUT MY WILLY IS SO HAPPY I CANT EVEN-"

"No, no I can hear it. He has the voice of a thousand eunuchs."

"Eunuchs? What the fuck Ciel?!" The blonde was almost done and the splash of the stream hitting the water was beginning to fade. "Agh it actually tingles a little. Come over and suck it for me? I don't wanna jack off."

"As much as I'd like that I-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! GET DOWN FROM THE WALL THIS INSTANT!"

"AAH!" Alois startled at the deep voice yelling at him from the hallway, losing his balance and landing on his side on the floor. Locking the door had apparently been forgotten in the haste because staring at the blonde with daunting eyes was his fuming father.

"Wait I'm not finished yet! Fuck I'm peeing all over the floor!"

Ciel followed the scene with big eyes, careful not to make a single sound in fear of alerting Claude of his presence. The tall man stomped over to his naked son, yanking him up by his thin arm as the teenage squealed in apprehension.

"I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry I was just trying to take a fucking leak!"

Claude sighed. "Your mother has cleaned this entire house today – including this bathroom. I will not be listening to your silly excuses for behaving like an obscene lunatic! No child of mine will run around naked with-" He glanced down at his son's erection, "Cover yourself Alois!"

"But daaaad my dick's too big, I can't cover it with my tiny hands."

The raven haired male gritted his teeth, the vein on his forehead throbbing and his muscles as tense as could be.

"We're having guests over in _one_ hour. You better be presentable," was all Claude said, seething like he'd never been angrier as he dragged Alois out of the room and led him to his bedroom.

* * *

11.23 pm

 **King of booty shorts:** _My dad took my phone_

 **C i e l:** _You made my fucking day man_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Really?!_

 **C i e l:** _I can't even remember the last time I laughed that hard._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Mission completed! YAAY!_

 **C i e l:** _So your two days are almost up._

 **King of booty shorts:** _But can't we extend it I mean I didn't have my phone and you seem to like me again_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Please?_

 **C i e l:** _Seem to like you again? HAHA_

 **King of booty shorts:** _You don't?_

 **C i e l:** _No. I will never like you. STOP TRYING_

 **King of booty shorts:** _But why have you been so nice to me? You even said I was cute!_

 **C i e l:** _Yeah sorry about that._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Sorry? What the fuck do you mean?_

 **C i e l:** _I only gave you what you wanted. I didn't mean any of it. Now leave me alone or make yourself worthy of another fuck._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I know you're lying_

 **C i e l:** _If I ever felt like I was starting to like you I would block you everywhere and transfer schools. I don't want to like you, you're the most annoying fucking person I've ever met. I don't want anything else than for you to suffer and for you to fuck me. Got it?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _You're still a liar._

 **C i e l:** _Whatever you say._

Two sparkling tears fell on pink cheeks, rolling in silence as Alois averted his eyes from the screen. He was well aware that the task of winning Ciel back was going to be a tough one. Still, it wasn't easy dealing with the male when he had his mind set on hurting him.

Being in love.

Alois was new to the feeling. He had only had one boyfriend in his entire life and he couldn't exactly claim that he'd been in love with him. What he felt for Ciel was that much stronger; it was that much more real.

He would never give up.

 **King of booty shorts:** _So you want me to fuck you yeah?_

 **C i e l:** _Perhaps_

 **King of booty shorts:** _When?_

 **C i e l:** _I'll let you know… dog~_

* * *

I'm really grateful for all your reviews. Keep 'em coming.


	10. Chapter 10

TW: This chapter has non-con elements.

* * *

 _"Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right."_

― Woody Allen

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **King of booty shorts:** _Why do I have to complete your stupid challenges to get inside your pants?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I know you want to fuck me anyways._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Just fucking tell me why you keep making me do these things._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Answer me dammit._

 **C i e l:** _Because I can. *wink*_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I really want to punch you in the face right now._

 **C i e l:** _Oh, come on… Calm down. Just think about what fun we'll have after you complete it~_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Can I do whatever I want with you?_

 **C i e l:** _I'm counting on it._

* * *

Having Ciel so close, yet so far away, was truly a suffering for Alois. And the way Ciel was treating him didn't make it any easier. Each time the blonde would receive another insult he was one step closer to ending it all. A proud boy such as Alois can only take so much, after all.

Getting to here, where the two of them happened to be holding hands, had taken time, sweat and patience. And it wasn't about to get any easier for the poor blonde. Even if Alois had tried time and time again to convince Ciel that he was worthy of his time, the smaller male was strong in his convictions. He wouldn't let the blonde get under his skin. Not even if Alois did something as outrageous as he was about to do right now, just for him. But-

Things don't always turn out the way you've planned.

"Okay, we're here." Alois came to a halt and released Ciel's hand, allowing him to take a look at his surroundings. They were standing in the school kitchen, which, at the moment, was completely void of people save for the two of them.

"What the fuck are we doing here? Who's gonna eat your cum? Everyone's standing outside in the yard." Ciel's eyes widened in realization as he stared at the blonde. "Wait… it was you who pulled the fire alarm. Sneaky... better plan than the last one. But I still don't get it. What're we doing in here?"

In one swift motion, Alois turned his cap backwards and casually asserted, "We're going to fuck in here," as if it was completely normal to engage in coitus in such a place.

"In the fucking kitchen?! You're not getting anything from me until you complete your challenge."

"Ciel..." Alois wrapped his arms around the other's narrow waist, stroking his sides in a tantalizing manner. As his face turned seductive, he leaned in close to Ciel's ear and purred, "Cut me some slack, okay? Get some cum out of me and I promise I'll get a stranger to-"

"Are you... oh my god." Ciel gasped as he looked around the room and realized what Alois was planning to do. "You know, you could probably have completed this challenge in an easier way." With a teasing look, Ciel folded his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Yeah but… I also wanted to fuck you in the kitchen," Alois admitted, snickering, "plus I kind of get the feeling you like fucking in school."

The blonde's heart was beating out of control; Ciel was actually holding him. For once he wasn't refusing his advances. But despite his joy, Alois kept himself from pointing it out. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

Ciel couldn't keep a soft laugh from escaping him at the blonde's remark. "Not bad, Trancy. To be honest though… I never thought you'd succeed."

"I get the feeling you're giving me these challenges because you don't want me to succeed."

"Hah, no. That's not true. I'm giving you these challenges because I love to see you sweat. You're such a charming little bitch. You obey me so perfectly, going out of your way just to get the tiniest bit of attention. It's a little endearing actually."

Alois released Ciel with an irritated frown. "You keep saying that I'm not like the Alois you got to know on Kik. Well you're _nothing_ like my Ciel. You're torturing me."

"And you just keep letting me. I'm starting to think that you like being on a leash."

"You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Likewise," Ciel purred, giving the other a derisive smirk before he started to unbutton his shirt. "Now let's fuck. And do it like you fucking mean it or you're not getting any more challenges. I don't want you acting like a fucking pussy like you did last time."

"You fucking told me to! Anything else?!" Alois spat as he kicked away his sneakers and snaked out of his hoodie, leaving his torso covered in nothing but a black tank top.

"Yeah. I don't want you looking at me with that ugly face."

"I'M NOT UGLY!"

Ciel smiled. "Shut up and do as I say."

Alois' hands balled up into fists at his sides as he watched Ciel throw away his shirt onto one of the worktables. "Yes, my fucking little lord. I will oblige and cater to your every desire... _slut_."

"Dog."

"Whore."

"Servant," Ciel murmured as he unlaced his boots, inwardly smirking at the aggravation building in the blonde.

"I'll kill you if you ever call me that again."

Ciel tilted his head to the side with a teasing smile before he stood up straight. "Servant."

"I fucking mean it, you piece of shit."

"I'm so scared I'm shaking," Ciel mocked, rolling his eyes as he got out of his boots. "Quit stalling and shove your fucking dick up my ass... servant."

With a low growl, Alois took a firm grip on Ciel's biceps and violently spun him around, his teeth gritting visibly in his tense jaw. The counter in front of them had to serve as something for Ciel to bend over, and he quickly latched onto it as Alois curled his fingers around the hem of his thin slacks and ripped them at the seams.

"Aahh shit! What the fuck am I going to wear later?"

"Your fucking problem, not mine," Alois lowly rumbled as he yanked Ciel's underwear down, letting his half-hard cock meet the air. The smaller boy quickly wiggled out of both his boxers and torn pants in pure eagerness as Alois dug his nails into his plump backside.

Leaning over Ciel's back, the blonde unzipped his shorts, huffing like a wild beast. Ciel had to admit that Alois was acting pretty intimidating, and even if he quivered a bit, he couldn't deny that it thrilled him. Ciel loved how the blonde handled him; he only had the memory from their time in the shower but it was enough to get his dick so stiff that the thing ached between his legs even before the blonde had managed to free his own.

Alois' avid fingers slid the garments down his legs before he swiftly kicked both shorts and underwear across the dirty floor. The procedure of undressing the lower part of his body seemed to have calmed the blonde down some, for when he returned his hands to the enticing flesh of the boy in front of him, he didn't do what he initially had intended to – which was to shove his hard cock so deep inside of Ciel that he'd fill the large kitchen with his screaming voice. Alois loved to hear Ciel agonized, but that had to wait; he wanted to touch. With no consideration of Ciel's eventual modesty, he brutally latched on to the smaller boy's tempting cheeks, squeezing harshly as he separated them.

"Mmm look at that. Such a pretty little hole just waiting to get a taste of my flawless glory. You want it bad, don't you, Phantomhive?"

Ciel said nothing. Instead he stood in the same position with his legs spread obscenely wide, letting Alois inspect the place he desperately wanted to be filled. He soon got impatient by the lack of what he craved and breathed his want into the kitchen without really being aware of it.

"Trancy, just...just hurry up."

"Shhh little Pete. I can't stick it in just yet, can I? You're too fucking tight." The blonde spat on two of his digits, rubbing the thick saliva between them. Not more than a second passed before he violently pushed both inside at the same time, grinning from ear to ear when Ciel's scream echoed throughout the room.

 _Yes._

Ciel's whole body tensed up. "Ahh nngh! Get out! Fuck shit—uugh!" he cried, but Alois would have none of it. Smiling in delight, the blonde scissored those fingers and rudely probed around, getting Ciel nice and ready for him.

"Shut up you little wimp. Weren't you the one who wanted me to shove my dick in you just a minute ago? And now you can't even take my fucking fingers?" He put emphasis on his last two words by slamming his fingers in extra hard.

"Aahh... ahh—shit!"

Alois didn't care about the pained whines that were emitted by the smaller boy; if he was stupid enough to call him... _ugly_... he would have to face the consequences. The blonde kept thrusting his digits in and out of Ciel in a slow, yet rough pace, using the tips to feel the smoothness of his inner walls.

"Fuck you feel really good," Alois breathed, feeling his cock twitch between his legs. He couldn't wait to feel that softness around his shaft; to feel the muscles clench around him, to have Ciel milk every last drop of cum from his throbbing cock.

Ciel was whimpering and his face was already damp from sweat. His hands were trembling and his ass was burning. Every time Alois would slide his fingers inside of him his body wanted to jerk forward, away from the intrusion. It was undeniably painful, but the blonde knew how to ease that ache with his experienced fingers; he somehow managed to find all the places inside of Ciel that were the most pleasurable every single time he pressed them against his soft walls.

Ciel was losing it. "Uuhh, fuck me... fuck me Trancy. I don't care if it hurts."

"You forgot to say please."

"Hah, in your dreams."

"You want my dick or not?" Alois drove his fingers in hard, skillfully angling them to hit the most sensitive place.

"Aahh GOD! Do as I f-fucking say or face the, nn… consequences!"

Alois growled and bared his teeth. "Shitty little brat! I'll fucking teach you to be polite... let's see how you like this."

The blonde slipped out of Ciel, releasing the pressure on his bundle of nerves. He wore a huge grin as he spat between Ciel's cheeks, reveling in the way the male flinched. With a strong hand he grasped his own heavy shaft and aligned it with the stretched little hole in front of him. With one violent thrust, half of his cock was buried inside that indescribable heat.

"UUHH SHIT FUCK SHIT!" Ciel's eyes teared up immediately as he screamed and bore his nails into his palms.

"You should know I don't take kindly to threats."

"Nnggh! You're going to break me in half!" Ciel whimpered the words, panting as his muscles contracted in pain.

"Isn't that what you want?" Alois purred before he jerked forward, wrapping his fingers around the bony hips to dig his nails into the sensitive flesh.

"Oh g-god!" Ciel squirmed, trying to get away from the other but the blonde held him firmly in place. With a taunting little laugh, Alois snapped his hips so violently that Ciel's feet slid over the floor and he ended up with his entire front pressed against the counter.

"Stop—ahh s-stop!"

"Quit your whining!"

A strong hand lashed out, seizing a fistful of Ciel's blue locks to yank his head back in a vicious manner. The smaller boy clawed at the smooth surface, his mouth agape to let out grunts of agonized pleasure. Alois' thick cock was pushed deeper and deeper with every thrust, until the entirety of the engorged flesh was sheathed inside of Ciel.

"Haahh—ahh!" Ciel's hole was stretched to its breaking point, its surrounding muscles squeezing down on the thick thing invading it. He was shaking from the ruthlessness in the way he was being handled; his scalp was sore from having his hair pulled almost to the point where his neck snapped and his insides were so filled that every brutal movement had his entire lower region aching.

"Mmnn you goddamn slut. This is how you like it, huh? Ngh fuck, take my cock like a true fucking whore," Alois huffed, sweat running down his body from vigorously slamming his length harder and harder into Ciel, tugging at his blue strands almost to the point where they broke. His head was spinning from the rush of power completely overtaking him and his free hand was all over the place, groping, clawing and squeezing pale skin.

The blonde couldn't get enough of the teen in front of him, practically squashing his stomach against the edge of the countertop as he brutishly pounded into him. The smaller boy's fingers were trembling as he scratched the surface he was bent over and Alois absolutely reveled in the noises being forced out of him.

In this exact moment, Alois owned Ciel, truly and fully.

"Ughh… a-ahh—fuck!" Ciel could barely breathe, his abdomen pressing so hard against the edge that he thought that something would burst inside of him. Every snap of the blonde's hips had him gasping out moan after moan as his cheeks were stained from tears of both pleasure and pain. His small hands desperately flew all over the counter, turning white from flour as he knocked down cutlery and bowls to the floor.

Alois shifted, angling his pelvis just right, because he felt a raging desire to hear Ciel scream. With his lower lip between his teeth, the blonde began an assault on that special spot inside of the other that he had memorized since their last time doing this. Huffing breaths were mixed in the dry air as Ciel did just that and began mumbling out words beyond his control. A most intense sensation crashed through him, mind-blowing in every sense of the word.

"Trancy fuck Trancy, Trancy FUCK ME—ahh—oh fuck yes!"

"That's right baby. Trancy takes good care of you... scream for daddy." Alois was relentless, thrusting into that tight hole like a rabid dog, feeling shiver after shiver run down his spine as Ciel's beguiling cries echoed between the walls.

Scorching insides clenched and released around the massive flesh pumping in and out as the smaller boy was fucked nearly into a state of unconsciousness. Ciel's mind was cloudy from pleasure, absolutely loving the feeling of that hot pole filling him up almost to the point where he had trouble breathing.

Just as Ciel was sucking in another forced breath something suddenly struck him over the ass, and what came out of him was a cry fit for a child.

"AAH! W-what the fuck are y-you hitting me with?" Ciel choked out.

"A spatula." A thin wrist turned as Alois inspected the plastic object in his hand.

"A fucking spatula?!" Ciel spat, but soon screamed as he was hit again. "FU-A-AGH!"

"Yeah! Bow down to the spatula!" Snickering, the blonde delivered another swift smack to Ciel's backside.

"Aahh—what the fuck!?"

"I'M THE SPATULA KING!" Alois yelled as he spanked Ciel three times in a row, each hit more painful than the last.

"SHIT—TRANCY UUGH!" Ciel squealed, unable to move even an inch having his dark locks still in a brutal grip and the blonde's impossibly hard cock trapping him against the counter. Alois continued thrusting into him, albeit much slower than before, and Ciel was now certain his whole stomach, as well as his ass, would be the same color as his hair when the blonde was done with him.

"Who is this Trancy?" Alois' lips stretched into a wide grin. "I'm the spatula king."

"Ngh... is this supposed to be a turn on because—ahh! Stop hitting me with that thing!"

"Sorry, I just heard turn on and hitting me." The blonde giggled as he gave Ciel another stinging blow.

"Nnngaah! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FUCK ME YOU UGLY—AAGHH!"

"SHUT UP!" Alois snapped in an instant at the incredibly gruesome word that Ciel was using against him for the second time that day. As punishment, the blonde slammed his cock so brutally into him that he screamed. "I'M FUCKING PERFECT!"

"Aahh fu—ngah!" Ciel was finally getting fucked senseless again and even if the blonde kept smacking him with a fricking utensil, Ciel couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to provoke the blonde into giving him what he wanted. "Hah! I bet your mother cries every time she lays eyes on your hideous mug!"

A threatening growl thrummed in the blonde's throat and he threw away the spatula to clutch Ciel's throat, preventing even his small gasps from finding their way down to his lungs.

Ciel was trembling; a small stream of saliva was running down his chin to pool on the surface below him. He desperately tried to claw at Alois' fingers but the results were only that his hair was yanked on harder and his ass was, if possible, being pounded into even more brutishly than before. Every object in front of him became blurry, his hands losing all strength as his chest convulsed. With weak fingers still clinging to the blonde's hands, Ciel lost all sense of reality, his vision filling with dots until everything went black.

"Haahh... uuh fuck." Husky moans were released into the spacious room as rush after rush shook Alois to the very center of his being.

This was power; showing his fine and annoying little _friend_ all about what the repercussions were if you had the audacity to throw such obvious and appalling lies at Alois Trancy. The blonde almost wanted to laugh, but he kept himself from it when the reality of what he was doing became apparent to him. He felt how Ciel's muscles grew weak, and to his great dismay, he forced himself to loosen his grip.

"Ghaa fu-fuck... T-Trancy..." Ciel huffed between desperate and swift inhales as everything around him took shape again, so immensely aroused by the rough treatment that he immediately reached between his legs. Ciel's throat burned with every breath he drew, but that only added to the rush now powering him. An eager fist clutched his aching shaft, gliding over the strained skin so thoroughly coated in his own juices that the thing almost slipped through his fingers. His cock was practically drooling; the clear fluid had even accumulated into a small puddle on the floor below him. He was practically being milked from the inside and every overwhelming hit to his most glorious place made him feel like he was on the verge of an orgasm. Ciel started jacking himself off like nothing else mattered, moaning so loud that his voice got hoarse.

"Aahh, hahh fuck yes, right there—I'm coming, fuck I'm coming."

"Oh, is that so?" Alois immediately slowed down, even if he almost whined over the lack of friction. "You want to come, little boy? Then beg for it."

The blonde's slender fingers released Ciel's neck to wrap around his jerking arm, bending it and locking it in place behind his back. Ciel snapped his head back in irritation, retorting by reaching for his dick with his left hand, but Alois was quick to seize that too. With both of Ciel's arms in a tight grip, Alois moved agonizingly slow inside of him, thoroughly enjoying the whimpers that soon followed.

"N-no I was... you fucking idiot! Let go of me, I wanna come goddammit!"

"Daddy wants you to be polite – you know that."

Alois' rigid cock slid in and out of Ciel's tight hole, and the smaller boy squeezed down on it, purely out of spite, causing him to hiss.

"You fucking want me to stop talking to you or what?" Ciel spat.

"Now you listen to me you little shit. Threaten me one more time and I'll pull out and leave you like this. Is that what you want?"

With a harsh thrust Alois' thick tip hit Ciel right where he liked it and a scream of pleasure ripped from his throat.

"Decide," the blonde commanded through clenched teeth.

Ciel was almost close to tears, that's how frustrated he was. His legs were trembling so violently that he barely managed to keep himself standing. He had been right on the verge...

"Trancy, nngh... let me come."

"Again," Alois ordered, tightening his hold on Ciel's wrists as he slammed his cock into him again.

"FUCK! Let me come dammit!" Ciel squealed, his vision almost blurring from the sudden jolt of pleasure. He was desperate now; he needed to come and he needed to do it now.

"I didn't hear you."

"PLEASE!"

Alois smiled. "Mm that's what daddy likes to hear."

Despite Ciel's plea, the blonde didn't release his arms when he started pounding into him again. Skin slapped against skin as he pushed all eight inches as deep as they could go, over and over again.

"H-haa, Trancy, nghh... Alois!"

Thin legs began trembling again from both the roughness of the thrusts and the intensity of Ciel's pleasure. His lungs strained to draw breaths and he couldn't move a single muscle. But he couldn't be bothered by the fact that he was unable touch his cock because-

He had never felt anything this good before.

The deep, otherworldly sensation that suddenly rushed into every corner of his body was so intense that he was beginning to believe that he would come solely from Alois' cock.

But...

Just when Ciel could feel himself being on the brink of something amazing, Alois let out a low grunt and almost ceased his movements completely. Instead of reaching an orgasm, Ciel was filled to the brim with something sticky and hot. The blonde locked his hips in place, his pulsing dick as deep as it could possibly go as he emptied himself in Ciel's clenching hole.

"Oh f-fuck yeah, Ciel... mnn. "

Ciel was beyond furious.

Alois had just denied him release a second time by deliberately shooting his load inside his ass. Never before had Ciel felt the urge to murder so strongly.

"What the fuck?! Are you serious?" Ciel spat, wriggling around like crazy in Alois' grip, frantically trying to get free.

"Hah, mmm... damn Ciel, that felt sooo good."

"Fucking idiot! You think this is funny?!"

"It's hilarious. Hearing you beg was absolute gold. You mad?" Alois teased as his limp dick slid out of Ciel with an obscene wet sound, urging him to look down at the puddle of liquid that had splashed onto the floor.

Ciel cringed. "Let go off me you worthless piece of shit!"

"Oh, a little grumpy, are we?"

"Shut up! I fucking hate you!"

Alois laughed. "Take it easy. I wasn't planning on leaving you like this… no matter how cheeky you've been."

With poise, Alois spun the aggravated teen around, grinning widely as he caught sight of the vexed frown on Ciel's face.

"Oh baby... what have I done to you, huh?"

The blonde placed his hands under Ciel's arms, swiftly lifting him to sit on the counter. The blue haired boy's reddened cock was practically drenched in precum, standing unsatisfied between his legs.

Alois was dazzled by the sight of him.

Ciel was panting, his flushed cheeks in combination with his glossy, deep blue eyes was absolutely mesmerizing. The blonde was completely overtaken by amorous emotions as he watched the picture of pure sexual frustration that was on display before him.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you," Alois assured the smaller boy before he without warning leaned down to connect his mouth with the slick head of the dick he loved so much.

Ciel's breath hitched as pink lips wrapped around his aching length, sucking it in all at once. He could feel how his tip got pushed down the blonde's esophagus, rubbing against the hot, sleek walls. Shivering fingers grasped the edges of the steel as he tilted his head back with his eyes tightly closed.

Just as Ciel thought it couldn't get any better than this, Alois swallowed. His throat constricted around the flesh that invaded the narrow passage, and the moan that ripped from Ciel's mouth was all the confirmation the blonde needed to know that it was good.

"Holy sh-shit... do that again."

Alois was in need of air, but denying Ciel anything at this point was not something he intended to do. So he drew in what little air that he could through his nose before he swallowed again.

The trembling boy in front of Alois was so captivating, so... arousing. He couldn't stop looking at him. The rush he felt, knowing that it was he who caused him to look that way was enough to have his dick growing stiff again.

"Please Trancy, please..." Ciel murmured, unaware of what was coming out of his mouth.

Alois smiled in satisfaction around Ciel's cock before releasing it completely to gasp for a couple of well-needed breaths. Not wanting to deny the other the glory of his tongue any longer than necessary, the blonde shoved his slick muscle down the red slit. A pale hand pressed down on one of Ciel's spread thighs as the ravenous muscle lapped and tasted the precum seeping from the head.

Ciel gasped as the blonde's fingernails suddenly rasped over his taint, multiplying his pleasure by ten. "Suck on it, suck on it Trancy, _please_ ," Ciel mumbled, brow deeply furrowed and eyes still tightly clenched.

The words coming from Ciel were nothing less than the biggest turn on Alois could think of; his cock was heavy between his legs, so rigid that he had no choice but to grab himself. He wrapped his fingers around his own length and gave it a squeeze just as he once again took Ciel's dick in his mouth.

"Aah sh-shit shit."

A skilled tongue was gliding over the underside of the hard shaft as the blonde bobbed his head. The hot flesh felt amazing against his sleek muscle, and he never wanted to stop. Ciel was undeniably the most alluring piece of ass Alois had ever had the pleasure of playing with and having him in his mouth almost made him delirious.

The blonde was so turned on that he started jacking himself off like he was out of control. But his other hand moved with precision to give Ciel as much pleasure as possible.

Alois' fingers played over the male's scrotum, stroking and softly squeezing. The aroused sounds and hitched breaths coming from the other just egged the blonde on further, causing his fist to start moving near frantic over his own dick.

His tongue slipped over the tip, sliding over smooth skin before he sank down again. The blonde worked Ciel good, sucking fast and hard. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to feel the male spill all over his tongue again.

Alois moaned with every exhale around the wet flesh in his mouth; he just loved how he could drive Ciel crazy with his touch. Hearing him was absolutely intoxicating. The blonde's hand pumped so fast that he was getting close to coming a second time, but that's when Ciel let out a series of rapid breaths.

"D-don't, hahh... s-stop... I-I'm coming."

Ciel smacked Alois' cap off and grasped a chunk of his hair to hold his head firmly in place; this time the blonde wasn't going to get a chance to deny him his moment of bliss. His body was starting to tremble from the intense sensation building inside of him; an orgasm so powerful that a high pitched cry ripped from his throat when he finally reached it.

"AAHH!" Ciel could feel his cock throb against Alois' swirling tongue and he could feel how every squirt of thick liquid was shooting out from his slit to fill the blonde's sweltering mouth. Lean limbs tensed so violently that when Ciel finally let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed, he almost fell into a boneless pile on the counter.

"Alo-Alois uuh y-you... man... that was fucking intense."

The blonde didn't reply; he couldn't, not with a mouth full of cum. But that wasn't enough - he hadn't forgotten about the challenge though Ciel seemed to have. Alois wouldn't take any chances; he wanted to be able to touch Ciel again.

Lifting the smaller boy's leg to place on his shoulder, Alois began lapping up his own release still seeping out of Ciel's entrance.

"What are you—oohh!" Ciel moaned as the skilled tongue collected the cum around his hole. A squeak then left him as the blonde slipped a finger inside, digging around to get the last of the thick liquid to come out.

The swollen length between Alois' legs was once again clutched; he was so aroused by what he was doing that he was unable to keep himself from it. Neither could he stop himself from swallowing half of what was gathered on his tongue.

Ciel could only watch in sheer fascination as the blonde went crazy between his legs, slurping voraciously as he pumped his big dick. Ciel moaned louder just to see Alois' reaction, smirking as the blonde whined and stroked even faster.

"Nghh." Not many seconds passed after that before Alois grunted, shoving his tongue deep inside of the recently fucked little hole as he squeezed his throbbing shaft. He spilled all over his jerking fist, and slowed down as his peak faded into a mere state of relief. The blonde pulled his probing tongue out, huffing as he stood up straight to shamelessly lick his own fingers clean.

"Disgusting fucking creep. You're really going to do it, aren't you?" Ciel teased, covering his amusement with a hand as he snickered. "You're the perfect pet."

Alois pursed his lips, but didn't linger on the insult as he made his way over to the big pot of soup on the stove. He spat the loads in the mix of vegetables and chicken before turning his head to face Ciel.

"I completed the challenge."

"I need to see them eat it."

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm just messing with you. I actually can't believe you just did that. What's wrong with you?"

"You're the one who told me to do it!"

"Yeah but," Ciel let out a small laugh, "you could have refused."

"Not if I want to keep humping your ass."

"Is my ass really that good?"

"Oh yeah... so tight and smooth. My dick fits perfectly in there. You should quit with these stupid challenges and just admit that we're perfect together. Let me take you out," Alois purred flirtatiously as he positioned himself between Ciel's legs to wrap his arms around his slim waist.

"Oh daddy. Unfortunately that sounds very tiring. I mean I'd have to listen to you rambling on for hours. Would you bring a buttload of Advil? 'Cause I'd need it."

Alois frowned. "Just admit that you like me."

"I like your cock. I like your mouth on my dick. But I don't like _you_."

"Is that really all I'm getting? Sex? I have others for that. I can get an ass in two seconds if I want to."

"Hmm, so you're saying you want something more than sex or you're going to someone else?" Ciel could barely keep his lips from curving into a malicious smile as he said his next words. He was so sure he had Alois wrapped around his little finger. "Your loss I guess."

"Stop doing this to me."

"Hey." Ciel placed a finger under Alois' chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze with a mocking pout. "Don't be sad. I can give you another challenge if you want?"

Ciel's tone was so degrading that Alois slapped his hand away, glaring at him with a frustrated expression. "I won't complete any more of your challenges unless you agree to go on a date with me!"

"Yes you will. You'll do whatever I tell you to."

" _No_ , I _won't_. I like you a lot – you know that." The blonde bore his eyes into Ciel as he pressed his nails into his back. "But I'm Alois _fucking_ Trancy and I won't let you treat me like a piece of trash. Go. On. A date with me."

Even if a date with Alois was the last thing Ciel wanted, he didn't say no right away this time. How could he? The boy was exhausted from being taken so well that he was sure he'd limp for several days. Alois always gave him exactly what he was craving, whenever he asked for it, and Ciel loved it. He wanted to deny the blonde any kind of 'romance', but he couldn't do that, could he?

Not if he wanted to keep Alois as his pet.

"Okay."

"Really?!" Alois squealed. "You'll do it?"

"You get one hour with me. It's not a date. That's my one and only offer."

"An hour is more than enough to make you swoon."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Ciel said in a condescending tone before he moved his face an inch closer to the blonde. With eyes sparkling with a baleful gleam, Ciel's mouth curled in the corners. "So... are you ready for your new challenge?"

* * *

Our babies are going on a date~

Also, I posted a cielois one shot a few weeks ago. It's called Treehouse.

Don't forget to give a review :3


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."_

― Woody Allen

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"So, are you ready for your next challenge?" Ciel had a smug little smile on his lips, now swollen and red from being bitten in the throes of agonizing bliss.

Alois let out a deep sigh before he snarled his response, "Yes, master. Please be so kind and tell me how I'm going to bust my ass yet again to get one measly hour of your time."

"You get to fuck, too – don't forget about that," Ciel pointed out as he shifted on the counter, smirking at the blonde who was stroking his waist.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Alois agreed, perking up a bit at the prospect of sticking his dick in Ciel again. "So what's the challenge?"

"Well…" Ciel murmured, pinning the other with a mischievous stare, "this wasn't really where I wanted us to fuck after you'd finished this challenge. It was fun and all, but, ehe… next time I want something a little more… _thrilling_."

Alois groaned, moving his hands from Ciel's waist to let them rest on his thighs instead, giving the male a displeased look. "Please don't tell me you're putting me in a room full of people again."

"Hah… no. I just want you to get us into the principal's office."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I'll only fuck in there," Ciel asserted as he jumped down from the counter, forcing Alois to take a step back.

"You're insane. What's wrong with a fucking bed?"

"Says the one who just fucked me in the school kitchen," Ciel murmured as he pushed Alois aside to bend down and step into his boxers.

"Shut up. I was in pain for fucks sake. It was two weeks ago since we fucked."

"Why don't you call your horde of fuck buddies?" Eyebrows bunched together as Ciel picked his pants up from the floor, inspecting the damage and deeming it irreparable. " _This outta be fun_ …" he mumbled under his breath.

"Because I only want you!" The blonde's tone was harsh, every syllable spoken with the utmost sincerity because it was the undeniable truth. But he was sick of putting up with Ciel's mistrust and overbearing attitude. With eyes on the boy he held dear, Alois began dressing himself, muttering in annoyance, "And you keep insisting on these stupid challenges and you make me wait for weeks. It's cruel."

Ciel snorted in response. "Oh right, now I remember. You're the one who jacks off three times a day. Horny fucker."

The boys pulled their clothes on with spite influencing their movements. For Ciel it was a fun little game – to taunt and manipulate who he viewed as his toy. For Alois it was merely frustrating to listen to the demeaning remarks Ciel sent his way. The blonde was no idiot; he was aware of the other's charade to antagonize him. Still, he couldn't keep his mood in check.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Alois spat, almost tearing the fabric of his hoodie as he yanked it in place. "If I remember correctly, you were the one always begging for a fuck on Kik."

"Mm yeah. I kind of miss that."

"Then why the fuck don't we do it anymore?"

"Because you annoy the hell out of me."

"No I don't." Alois suddenly stilled, staring at Ciel as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't," Alois repeated, their different shades of blue locking on each other as Ciel mirrored the blonde and ceased his movements. "I know you like me… a little at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't left yet."

"What?"

"You're actually having a conversation with me where you're not yelling at me to shut up."

Ciel had no response to that, and as the seconds passed, he became irritated beyond belief. He laced his boots with pursed lips, glaring at the blonde in silence as they got ready to leave. As the males strolled towards the kitchen entrance Ciel finally got some air in his lungs and muttered 'shut up,' even though the other hadn't said a word. Alois only smiled.

* * *

Ciel's eyes were as big as saucers, those big blue orbs rolling all over the place like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"You said you like a thrill. Trancy delivers."

"No way... this is amazing." Ciel didn't know where to look; he wanted to see it all at once. Without him even realizing it, his heart was beating hard and swelling for the boy who might as well had tapped into his brain and peered at his innermost fantasies.

Alois had brought him to an actual, real life abandoned mental institution. Not much could top this if you asked Ciel; he was in his own personal heaven.

"I know," Alois agreed, his hands getting stuffed into the pockets of his white zip hoodie as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I always come here when I want to be alone."

"I can't imagine you ever wanting to be alone."

"Well I do… sometimes. Like when I'm thinking about you."

"Why would you want to be alone when you're thinking about me?"

"It's just…" the blonde murmured, thinking for a second before he shook his head. "Never mind. Come on, I have to show you around!"

Alois grabbed Ciel's sleeve and started moving his feet, dragging him through one of the corridors. The smaller male couldn't take his eyes off of the old, forgotten medical supplies scattered across the floor, unfortunately accompanied by cigarette butts and empty beer cans left there by other delinquents with the same idea.

"Look at this," Alois said as they entered a large, almost empty room, save for a… bathtub.

Ciel's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The walls of the room were extremely dirty, the white paint flaking and almost grey now from years and years of being unmaintained. Horrifying graffiti was only intensifying the atmosphere engulfing the young teens. The words sprayed on the walls said things like 'Get out,' and 'The doctor is not happy,' all in crimson, the overflow of red paint dripping down the walls, almost making it look like it was written in blood.

"If I didn't hate you so much I would seriously hug you right now. This is absolutely perfect. It looks just like the room in Grave Encounters. I need to see the fucking bathtub!" Ciel practically ran over to the dirty porcelain container in the middle of the room, hesitantly crouching down beside it as he inspected the inside. "Too bad there isn't any blood in it."

"I knew you'd like this," Alois chirped as he came up behind Ciel. "Maybe we should fill it with water and icing color to mess with people."

"Fuck that would be awesome."

"Yeah, I've thought about doing it a hundred times. We should."

"Shit…" Ciel let his gaze wander across the room, taking in every grisly detail. "I could spend all day in here."

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" Ciel turned his head, exploring fingers getting cold against the porcelain as he looked up at the blonde.

"Spend the whole day in here."

"Was that your plan? Taking me to a place I can't possibly leave so you'll get more than an hour?"

Alois smirked. "Something wrong with that?"

"Hah… not bad, Trancy."

The blonde inspected his fingernails nonchalantly with a smug smile on his lips. "I have my ways to get what I want."

"It's still not a date," Ciel pointed out as he clutched the edge of the tub with both hands and rose to his feet.

"You think I care about what it's called? I just want to spend time with you."

Mocking orbs rolled as Ciel took in what Alois had just said, amused by the amount of sappiness he delivered. "Oh, how romaaantic…" he sung, imitating the blonde's voice from the day he had sprinkled him with confetti.

Alois giggled.

* * *

Sneakers and boots tapped against the dirty floor as Alois hurried after a very excited Ciel; the smaller boy's long, dark hair whisked around his neck as he made his way to another room, only stopping briefly to take in the frightening sight of the corridor one more time.

Not many things could creep Ciel out, but a place like this had his guts twisting up like slithering snakes. He was entranced to say the least; the thumping in his chest was not only caused by his slight fear, but also by his building excitement.

The old, run down compound was one of the most magnificent sights Ciel could ever dream of visiting. Besides his books and movies of more gruesome genres, there were few things that managed to genuinely interest him. And being in this place was like stepping right into one of them.

Ciel dug bitten fingernails into damp palms as he entered a seemingly empty room, unable to keep himself from thinking back to the beginning, to when he and Alois had first started texting. It irritated him that the memories had his lips going against his will and curving in the corners, and he shook away the feeling as effortlessly as he could. He brushed it off as a simple reminiscence of older times because, after all, his love for all things horrifying was the thing that had brought the two of them together in the first place.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down ended the brief silence as Alois caught up to the other. Ciel whirled around with a gasp, wide eyes soon narrowing as they landed on the blonde.

"Did I scare you?" Alois teased at the lovely sight of a startled Ciel.

Gazing down at his hoodie, Alois snickered and finished what he had started. Broad, yet lean shoulders came into view as the white fabric fell over his arms, revealing a torso covered in a tight t-shirt.

The cotton of the tee was dyed in a light violet, and the front was printed with a colorful skull. Alois pulled at the bottom hem to cover up the small strip of creamy skin that was visible above his black shorts, lifting his eyes just in time to catch the other in the act of ogling him.

"Lost your words?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ciel spat and quickly averted his gaze, muttering something inaudible as he stomped past Alois. "Let's go somewhere else. Oh, and by the way, I think you put your baby sister's shirt on by mistake."

The blonde was amused by the flustered boy trying to cover up his obvious staring with snappy insults. With a hand on his waist, a small laugh was breathed out before he retorted, "Are you feeling threatened by how secure I am in my manhood? I look good in anything and you know it."

"You're so full of yourself..." Ciel said in a disgusted tone, stopping to give Alois a condescending frown. "You could've at least picked a bigger size."

"I could have, but then the beautiful shape of my torso would be hidden from the world. Wouldn't that be a shame?" Alois' lids were heavy as he sauntered past Ciel and brushed his fingertips over his hand.

"God..." Ciel groaned as he rolled his eyes, following the blonde with aggravated steps.

"Yes?" The blonde danced into the next room, throwing away his hoodie onto a steel table on wheels.

"Really?! You're un-fucking-believable."

"I know. It's hard to get a good understanding of my greatness. It's like imagining a new color – it just can't be done."

Lean arms were raised into the air as Alois twirled on his tiptoes, his tall and slender form hard for anyone to take their eyes off of. Especially for Ciel – even if he did his best to hide it.

"My dick is actually shriveling up as I listen to you."

Alois gave Ciel a bright and teasing smile. "You know what? I actually think you're hiding a boner under there."

"Yeah, you wish," Ciel muttered, focusing on some dilapidated surgical tools that he found on the table next to the blonde's hoodie.

"Ciel..." A breathy moan came from behind the smaller male accompanied by the rattle and whine of rusty metal being strained. "Baby... can you really say I don't turn you on?"

When Ciel turned around he was met with the sight of an old wheelchair looking ready to fall apart at any second, but the teen sprawled out on it didn't seem worried as he spread his legs and swung them over the armrests.

"I can almost see how your balls are tightening," Alois sultrily teased, stroking the insides of his thighs as he leaned back in the chair, letting his silky locks flow out over the backrest.

"Stop it Trancy... you're just making a fool of yourself."

"Oh really?" Alois' hands rode up to move over the bare skin below his tight shorts, the male easing his fingers underneath the dark fabric to tug on it. "If you haul it out and you're as soft as you say you are I'll give you head."

"No thanks. Keep that disgusting mouth away from me." Ciel tried his best not to look – he really did – but his eyes kept magnetizing back to Alois like flies getting drawn to a pile of shit.

"Sure you don't. You don't want my tongue at all, right?" Alois purred as he lifted his hand to seductively trace the muscle in question along two of his digits. Hungry lips suckled on the skin as he exhaled a soft moan, never breaking eye contact with Ciel. "Mmm god Ciel, your cock... it's so hard and aahh shit it's so good I want to fucking milk you... shit."

Ciel sucked in a breath through his nose, gritting his teeth in vexation over both the blonde's promiscuous behavior and his own body completely betraying him.

"Fuck you... I'm not showing you my dick and no one's blowing anyone. Let's just go to the next room."

The blonde huffed, staring at Ciel through narrow eyes as he removed his legs from the armrests to sit properly. "As you wish. I wouldn't have sucked you off anyway, big boy," Alois teased, throwing a quick glance at Ciel's crotch before he rose to his feet.

Ciel tilted his head down, panic shooting through him by the thought of his partial erection showing; not a single millimeter of him had any energy to deal with more of Alois' taunting. Thankfully, he saw nothing that would indicate that he was, in fact, painfully aroused – something that the attractive blonde always seemed to be able to make him in mere seconds.

Thin lips pursed as his mind tried to will his want away; Ciel was determined only to have sex with Alois in connection to him completing his challenges. It's was his lingering rage and current annoyance towards the other that had his mind made up.

Ciel was angry, and he was horny, but above all he was confused.

He did what he did because he was convinced that he somehow punished the blonde by making him complete challenges for his attention. But there was something that Ciel refused to acknowledge.

Some part of him wanted to spend time with Alois for the mere pleasure of his company.

Perhaps their amazing sex was the only reason he felt this way. Or perhaps it was the fact that the blonde made him aroused beyond belief. Or maybe...

"I DON'T HAVE A HARD ON!" Ciel shouted, face red and fingers tense as they balled up into fists at his sides.

"Yeah like I can't see it on your face... Let's go. I have another place I want to show you."

Ciel groaned. "What place?"

"You'll see."

Ciel followed the blonde, getting led through rows of corridors before they finally ended up in front of a door painted in a pale shade of green. Among all the other white ones this one definitely stuck out. There was no graffiti on the door as it was on so many others; even the paint looked oddly fresh, not flaky or dirty like the walls surrounding it.

The creak that tore through the silence as Alois pulled down the handle and forced the old hinges to move was almost as frightening as the room itself. Most of the rooms they had visited had been empty except for the occasional dirty cloth or oddly placed chair. This room, however, was filled with decor and furniture, old in style.

Matching the green hue on the door was a cover neatly draped over a gangly old hospital bed. Deep blue met sky blue in slight shock before Ciel's eyes wandered over the room, trying to take in every terrifying detail all at once.

"What is this?" Ciel took a few slow steps forward, eying the small nightstand and the dresser standing against a wall to the left, worn out but obviously somewhat kept after.

"They call this room 'Mary's playroom.' She was a patient here who died right before this place was shut down."

Ciel walked over to the barred window, letting one of his hands run down the white, lace draper. Eyes widened when the boy caught sight of what he first had thought was some kind of wallpaper. But as he got closer, leaning in with squinted eyes, he found that the pattern on the walls were words carved into the concrete.

Things like, 'she says to slice them up,' and, 'he likes blue eyes,' were written over and over across the white paint. A shiver ran down Ciel's spine as he let his fingers wander over the creases and bumps of the words, soaking in every dreadful letter in an attempt to figure out their meaning.

"She was a schizo or something like that," Alois mumbled behind Ciel, breaking the silence.

"Fuck!" Ciel jumped, being ripped out of his concentration by the now snickering blonde.

"You never told me how scared you were of stuff like this... I mean, I always thought you were like me – not scared of anything."

"I'm not-"

"Wait! Now I get it! You like the rush, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's really cute. You can always hug me if you're scared."

"Fuck you... who keeps this room like this?"

"No one knows..." Alois began in a spooky voice, moving in a circle around Ciel as he spoke. "It's probably her spirit still trapped in here that keeps it so nice and cozy... but she doesn't like intruders. In fact, many teens have gone missing in here." The blonde was having fun, just loving the nervous look on Ciel's face as he strolled around him to finally stop behind his back, continuing in an even lower voice, "The only traces of their mangled bodies have been blood splatter on the floor, sometimes dripping down the walls. And she always leaves a small trinket behind, like a pair of glasses or—BOO!"

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Ciel yelled, his heart almost jumping right out of his chest as he whirled around to glare at the blonde.

Alois could barely breathe, clutching his thighs as be bent over laughing at Ciel shocked expression. "It looked... like y-you... were about to pee your p-pants." Tears were wiped away as the blonde straightened himself, humming with every exhale.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry... come on, it was a little funny. You should have seen the look on your face!"

Ciel couldn't hold back a small laugh as he imagined how ridiculously frightened he must have looked. "Okay, yeah, it was kind of funny. Just don't do it again."

"Okay I promise, I won't scare you again sweetie... wouldn't want you to crap yourself."

"Jerk... I bet you weren't so tough the first time you were in here."

"But I was thirteen – you're sixteen. You're so cute," Alois teased with a wide smile on his lips as he went over to the bed and fell down on it. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ciel resume his examination of the room, now going through the drawers of the dresser.

"Hey Ciel, are you having fun?"

"You know I love this place."

"I've never been here with someone like you... I mean, someone that I like."

Ciel had to turn around and face the blonde, because his words confused him and made him frustrated and annoyed. "How can you still like me? After all I've said to you – after all the things I've put you through?"

"You're my Ciel," Alois proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You said yourself that I'm nothing like the guy you got to know on Kik."

"Well I was angry when I said that. You _are_ different, but you're still the person I fell in love with."

"How many times do I... you're not in love with me Trancy! You have an obsession or something, because if there's something I'm sure of it is that you're incapable of loving anyone but yourself."

"You can say that all you want but I know it isn't true. You've made me cry more times during these past weeks than I've done in my entire life. I get butterflies every time I see you. Nothing makes me happier than being close to you. You can't say that I'm incapable of love because I feel it every day."

"The tough bully Alois Trancy is suddenly acting softer than a twelve year old girl. How nice."

"Stop being mean. You're just having a hard time forgiving me. It's okay. I know you will... eventually. I can see that you like me."

"Like I said – I like your dick. Not you."

"It's okay. Take your time."

"I'll leave if you don't shut up."

"Okay baby. I'll be quiet. You ready to see the rest of the place?"

"Sure..."

"Hey Ciel. One last thing. After all this time, can you still say that I'm nothing like your Alois?"

Ciel didn't give the blonde an answer; he simply walked out of the creepy room as rage bubbled up inside of him. He tried to will his emotions away, but struggling with his confusion was harder than anything he'd ever done before.

"Wait, Ciel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up again," Alois murmured as he followed the other, worried that he might have angered him. "I'll be quiet."

"You better be. I'm so sick of you, you have no idea."

"I'm sorry okay? I know you think I'm a pain in the ass."

"Alo-Trancy…" Ciel let out a deep sigh, the obvious sadness in the blonde's face distracting him from his irritation. He had no idea why he cared, but without thinking he said something that he wasn't expecting to come out of his own mouth.

"Yes, you are a pain in my ass – _literally_ ," Ciel joked with a small smile that only spread when Alois grinned from ear to ear. "Can we go to the next room now?"

"Can I have a hug first?"

"Will you shut up about _us_ if I give you one?"

"Yes, yeah, I promise!"

"Ugh, okay. Get it over with." Ciel was prepared to get tackled and tensed up completely as he squeezed his eyes shut. What he certainly wasn't prepared for was to feel fingertips lightly stroke his cheek.

Eyelids slowly lifted just as the blonde let the soft tips slide over a smooth jaw, bringing them all the way down to the smaller male's neck. Ciel was frozen to the spot, blue orbs staring right into a sea of emotions as Alois' palm stopped to rest on his nape.

The blonde took a step closer as he let his hand glide over the other's shirt to find a place between his shoulder blades, pressing gently to push their torsos together. The silence was as loud as it could ever be, speaking every word the taller male wished to say but continuously forced to hold back. His free hand wrapped around Ciel's lean waist, fabric ruffling as Alois finally embraced the male.

Cheeks were hot as they brushed against each other, the blonde then burying his face in Ciel's neck and almost squeezing the air right out of his lungs.

"Thank you." The words were whispered into long, deep blue strands as Alois grasped fistfuls of Ciel's shirt and clung to him.

The hug went on in silence for much longer than a hug should've. Why Ciel failed to utter a single word was beyond his own understanding, and why he allowed the intimacy to grow was even more puzzling. The idea that Ciel _liked_ this sort of activity with the blonde was obviously out of the question. But he still couldn't bring himself to move away.

There was a scent.

Alois smelled like clean laundry and... something very familiar. Ciel couldn't quite place it. Definitely some kind of flower – there was nothing manly about his fragrance at all. Leaves... petals... blue...

Bluebells.

 _Alois smells like bluebells._

His favorite flower.

How do I know that?

Why do I care?

Snap the fuck out of your sappy little memory you stupid idiot!

"That's enough." Ciel mumbled the words as he snaked out of the blonde's embrace. He fixed his gaze on a piece of dust next to his boot as he moved around Alois, careful to hide the fact that his face was most certainly dusted with ten shades of red.

Goosebumps prickled Alois' arms as they fell to his sides. His smile was small but what he felt inside was close to an explosion. A simple hug had become so much more – Ciel had allowed him to hold him for over thirty seconds. That must mean something. Right?

"You like-" the blonde held back the words he really wanted to say and quickly came up with something else, "uhm... cramped spaces?" He turned towards Ciel with a nervous laugh as his hand flew up to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Ciel internally cursed himself for acting like a blushing wimp and reluctantly tore his orbs away from his suddenly extremely interesting blue laces.

"I have another place to show you."

"Okay."

"Uhm yeah so... wanna go now or-"

"It didn't mean anything!"

The two boys stared at each other, one looking like he was about to panic and the other battling his urge to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ciel muttered.

Alois smiled all the way to their next destination.

* * *

The splash of water echoed through the underground passage as Ciel released the ladder, his boots slamming onto the ground due to the last broken steps he had been forced to skip. The atmosphere was indeed a heavy one, the lack of light and dripping pipes creating a deeply horrid air to the place.

"Are you really sure we should be-"

"Yes! Just look at this place," Alois chirped, waving his phone around to illuminate the moldy walls and wet floors.

A shiver ran down Ciel's spine as he blinked, trying to get used to the dark. He had definitely been scared too many times in one day and decided to play cool.

"It's… dark."

"Then get your phone out, too! I promise you'll like this."

Ciel quickly shoved a fumbling hand down the front pocket of his jeans and pulled his phone out, turning on the tiny light on the back of the device. He took a moment to go over the tunnel, all the way from the puddles of dirty water on the stomped dirt to the thick pipes in the ceiling. The air was much colder down there and Ciel was thankful for his shirt when he glanced over at Alois in his small black shorts and t-shirt. But by the way the blonde excitedly bounced on his heels he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Okay so we're just gonna walk through it or what? Where does it end?"

"I've never explored that far. I usually just turn around after a while. Let's go already!"

A deep breath was sucked in as Ciel mentally prepared himself to endure the most nerve-wrecking experience of his life.

 _I'm not a sissy… I can do this._

Ciel took a hesitant step forward, then another. Their only light sources weren't of much assistance and the road ahead was engulfed in a pitch-black darkness that made the fine hairs on his neck stand on end.

They had to walk for ten whole minutes for Alois to run out of words and become silent, and for the first time ever Ciel wished that he would speak again. He was so frightened that he shuddered all over, and the fact that Alois insisted that he took the lead made it even worse. Ciel didn't want to be viewed as a sissy, and rounded every corner with feigned confidence. But his head was spinning with fear, and all he could think about was how he wanted to turn back.

Another corner came up, and the blonde made a spooky noise behind Ciel that made him want to turn around and smack him. He took a few careful steps, poking his head out to make sure nothing was waiting to jump them. And just as he thought the coast was clear a white cat hopped down from one of the pipes and ran right towards him.

"AAAHH!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs and whirled around, more than ready to run for his life only to smash into Alois' larger frame. In all his fear and anguish, the smaller boy latched on to the other male, shivering fingers curling around violet fabric as Ciel pressed his face against the blonde's chest. Alois folded his arms around him for not more than one second before Ciel pulled away and took a step back, horrified by his own actions.

"T-Trancy, I-"

The blonde looked at Ciel with the most adoring eyes he'd probably ever had while watching a human being. Emotions were running wild as he caught the male by hooking one of his strong arms around his waist. A small heart thumped and a frail ribcage heaved in lingering fear as Ciel was embraced, drawn so close that his front was pressed flush against the other.

"It's alright baby. I'm here," Alois whispered before he closed his eyes and trapped Ciel's gasping mouth in a deep kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _What did that Walt Disney song say? Someday my prince will come? Well, mine came alright... and I don't think Disney would make a song out of it."_

― D.H. Starr

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"She's on her lunch break! I got the fucking key!" Alois yelled as he ran towards Ciel, cheeks rosy and chest heaving.

"Are you shitting me? You did it?"

"Are you surprised?"

Ciel breathed out a small chuckle. "No, I'm not. You're so desperate for my attention that you'd do practically anything for it – even risk getting expelled. Wow."

"Shut up. Want me to call it off or what?"

"Stop pretending like you have some kind of power over me." Ciel was already annoyed just by being close to Alois, but the blonde's devotion to him was diverting his thoughts to other, unwanted things. He sucked in a breath through his nose as he glared at the other, trying to ignore the goosebumps that rose on his skin.

Alois let out a snort before icy eyes lidded and pink lips stretched into a mischievous grin. He was no stranger to Ciel and the subtle signs of excitement he was trying so avidly to hide.

"Oh, but I do," he purred as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, letting one eager hand slide down to tenderly knead a plump cheek through rough denim. "I can see how much you want me to touch you. It's written all over you."

Ciel exhaled, letting out the breath he unknowingly had been holding as the blonde spoke. He had barely heard a word as those hands stroked him, only focusing on how the simple touch sent several jolts straight down to his dick.

"Get your hands off of me," he muttered, glaring at Alois' chest and pushing stubborn palms against his shoulders.

Blue orbs sparked with satisfaction as longing lips curled at the corners. "Oh no, are you getting hard already? It's too soon, little Phantomhive – we're not even close to the principal's office," Alois teased, watching in amusement how Ciel's features twisted into an aggravated scowl.

"I'm not getting hard, you idiot! Now let's go! We don't have all fucking day."

"We have an hour. I overheard that she was going to meet up with some old associate."

"Well the clock is ticking," Ciel snarled as he turned on his heel, walking towards the stairs leading to the top floor. With his back facing Alois, he took the opportunity to clutch his hard cock, readjusting the thing so it wouldn't show. He didn't want to give the blonde the satisfaction of knowing that he had been right.

Alois trotted up the staircase, following in Ciel's steps, extremely eager to get naked with him but so nervous about getting caught that he was beginning to wonder if he would be able to perform. It was one thing to have sex in the school kitchen when he knew everyone was outside, but this was the principal's office. Alois had power at this school but not even his father would be able to get him out of trouble if he were to get caught having sex in there.

Even so, he wouldn't say no to Ciel, even if he demanded to be fucked on top of a car in the middle of the street. Ciel was right – Alois was desperate for him.

The blonde was undeniably smitten with the boy in front of him; so much so that he would do practically anything to be close to him. It was a most unhealthy, heartbreaking and utterly intoxicating obsession – if you were to put it mildly.

What Ciel felt for the blonde was a little more complicated than that. As he trailed the bannister railing, moving his eager feet higher up the building, he thought about Alois' words.

The blonde had power over him - he had always had power over him – because no matter how you looked at it, the boy most certainly eying his ass at the moment was, despite his tiring personality, the most breathtaking human being Ciel had ever had the pleasure of getting to know.

Unfortunately, despite the obvious attraction and the lingering emotions for the boy he he'd had feelings for on Kik, Ciel still despised the tyrant _Trancy_ with every bone in his body. No amount of pretty words and mind-blowing sex could take that away.

They finally reached the hall, only to find Timber standing casually behind a beam, quiet as usual.

"You know what to do," was all Alois said before he guided Ciel to the reception where Mrs. Chambers – a thick, blonde woman in her late fifties – was going through a stack of papers.

"Come here Ciel," the blonde whispered, pulling him closer to keep them hidden from the woman.

Suddenly they heard a terrifying cry of agony rip through the silence and Ciel could only imagine that it was Timber, now realizing that he'd never heard the his voice before.

Mrs. Chamber's was quick on her feet, dropping her stack of papers on the floor as she ran across the room the find the student crying wolf.

Alois hurriedly dragged Ciel behind him, both of them stumbling towards the office they sought. The blonde couldn't get the key from his pocket fast enough, but he was so nervous that his fingers trembled. It caused him to miss the keyhole two times before he finally managed to turn the key and let them inside.

Huffing violently, Alois closed the door behind them, leaning against it as he tried to slow his breathing.

"I got us in here. But Ciel, do we really have to fuck in here?"

"That's the fucking point, jackass."

"What's up with you and odd places? You want people to catch you, don't you?"

"I just like... excitement."

Even if Alois was quite nervous, he had to admit that he was enjoying this as well. This boy... He knew that he would never grow tired of him. Ciel was crazy, daring and so mind-blowingly sexy that Alois' knees grew weak just by looking at him.

"I know you wanted the teachers to catch you that time in the staff room... you like that, don't you?"

"Yes I like that, something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. You're the kind of guy who spanks his monkey in anonymous chat rooms, aren't you? A real little creep, right?" Alois had made his way over to the large, mahogany chair, trailing the frame with his long fingers.

Ciel glared daggers at Alois. "I'm not a creep."

"Oh, I bet you are... You're just waiting for someone to catch us, aren't you? Tell me what you like." Alois placed his rear in the chair, folding his hands in his lap as he smirked playfully at the other. "Why haven't you ever commanded me to fuck you outside?"

"Because I don't want to waste my free time on you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Tell me." The blonde loved their little conversation, and squirmed in his seat as a pleased hum vibrated in his throat. His fingers were itching to touch and couldn't stay tangled for much longer. They soon found their way to his knitted thigh highs to play with the hem as he stared at how those thin lips moved.

Ciel rolled his eyes, shifting his weight from one impatient foot to the other. "Because I don't care if it's inside or outside, so long as I can get caught."

"But don't you want to make sure someone's watching you?" Alois was stroking his inner thighs because he was already excited enough to start growing under his shorts. His eyes were locked on Ciel's and his lips twitched in amusement by how the male struggled to keep eye contact.

"I'm working my way up to that." Teeth gritted as Ciel heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, his heart beating hard as he stared at that aggravating face. Alois was far too pleased with himself for Ciel's liking, but he smiled when he thought of ways to wipe that smugness off the male's face.

"Ah yes, I forgot. You were a little virgin when you met me. Let's do it outside the next time then."

"What makes you so sure there will even be a next time?"

The blonde chuckled and waved Ciel off. "Come over here and sit on daddy's lap."

Ciel's eyes finally rolled down to land on Alois' opened shorts, and widened as the male patted his thigh. His breath got caught in his throat as the blonde reached inside his briefs to pull out what had grown big and hard by now.

"I'm not fucking riding you."

"Yes you are." Hips shifted impatiently on the soft padding of the wide chair as the blonde glanced down at his own erection. It was standing straight up between his legs, and Alois had no idea how much the sight tempted Ciel to do exactly what he was asking for.

"Look, there's 45 minutes left-"

"And your dick is so hard it even looks painful through your pants," Alois purred as he glanced down at the tent in Ciel's jeans.

Ciel let out an annoyed huff. "Fuck you."

"Just drop that fucking attitude and sit on my dick. I know you want to... bitch."

Ciel felt his cock twitch in his jeans, irritated to the max, but not enough to keep him from unbuckling himself as he made his way over to Alois.

"This is a onetime thing, Trancy."

Alois grinned. "Sure baby."

"Stop looking so goddamn pleased with yourself, _Trancy_." Ciel let his jeans fall to the floor and pulled his underwear down, then unlaced his shoes and pulled his shirt off. He glanced down at the blonde's midsection, shivering at the sight of the heavy flesh sticking out through his zipper. "You're not taking your shorts off?"

"Nah, this is pretty hot, don't you think?" Muscles flexed as Alois pulled his top off and flipped his cap backwards, face pleased as he leaned back in the chair wearing nothing but shorts and thigh highs.

"Very..." Ciel muttered sarcastically, but he didn't fool the blonde who could read him like an open book by now. He snarled at the grin on Alois' lips as he straddled his waist and placed his knees on either side of him on the broad chair.

"Hey baby," Alois murmured as he raised one hand to stroke away a few strands of blue from Ciel's forehead. "Aren't you gonna let me finger you? I don't wanna hurt you more than necessary."

"Your dick always hurts, I don't care." Ciel spat in his hand before he grabbed the thick cock sticking up between the blonde's legs, giving it a few lazy strokes and listening to Alois' shallow, swift breaths as he did so.

"You should at least suck on it a little, you know, make it nice and moist."

"Ugh, I hate that word."

"Come on. I'll buy you a toy afterwards."

Ciel smiled as he tightened his grip and rolled his thumb over the tip. "How about a cake?"

Alois was breathing hard, mouth open and lids heavy as he stared at Ciel through his overgrown bangs. "Whatever you want, pumpkin."

"We have to get this show on the road. She'll be back soon." Ciel was rolling his hips, dragging his naked ass over cotton-clad thighs as the distance between their faces shortened.

With sweat already breaking out on his back and forehead, the blonde admired the pink tint spreading over Ciel's cheeks. He cupped Ciel's busy hand and removed it from his dick to wrap his own hands around their cocks and stroke them simultaneously.

"Aah shit." Ciel's jaw fell and his back arched like he couldn't imagine anything better than the blonde's touch.

"I actually lied before. She won't be back anymore today. You won't get caught."

Blue eyes snapped open and Ciel stilled. "What?"

"I didn't want you to call it off."

"But we still have to be out of here soon if we're gonna make it to the next class."

"OH MY GOD. You're really gonna miss out on a great fuck to dissect a rat?"

"You mean you can't give me a great fuck in half an hour?"

"Oh but I can do so much more, baby. Don't you want to know just how good this can get?" Alois had kept his hands still but now they were moving again, emphasizing his words.

Ciel flinched by the sensation of those strong hands and that big dick rubbing against him, but he kept his stoic expression as he spoke. "And how's it good for me to suck your dick?"

Light eyebrows lifted as Alois stopped once more. "You did not just say that."

Ciel smirked and breathed out a provoking little laugh. "But I did."

Alois' eyes instantly darkened before he seized a chunk of Ciel's hair. "Get on your fucking knees bitch."

A small yelp escaped Ciel as his head was yanked back. "Fuck!" Delicate fingers wrapped around Alois' wrist as Ciel glared at that vicious face. His nails dug into the blonde's skin, but that only caused him to tug harder on the strands in his grip.

"Do I fucking have to repeat myself?" Alois spat, leaning in so close that their noses touched. "I'm sick of your shitty attitude. You're mine now, you hear me? And you fucking do as I say."

Ciel bared his teeth as he slowly got down from Alois' lap, moving with the blonde's brutal hand as he silently positioned himself between his spread legs.

Alois yanked on the hair hard enough for Ciel's face to slam into his crotch, causing them both to hiss. "Now lick my balls, suck on them, show me what a good slut you are."

Ciel glanced up at the blonde, heart hammering as he laid eyes on how that fine chest rose and sank and how that big dick twitched at the close proximity to his mouth. He could see the excitement burning in those lidded eyes, how they were glued on him as Alois let his blue locks glide between his fingers.

The want for him and only him was so prominent in the blonde's actions that it made Ciel more than compliant. To be so desired by such a force, to have Alois wrapped around his little finger even as he was manhandled and slapped around by him – it was thrilling for Ciel in a way he couldn't explain.

That's why he, without complaint, wrapped his fingers around the thick base and gave the sack a lewd suck.

"Good boy," Alois praised, petting Ciel and keeping his hair away from his face.

A rosy little tongue darted out, flicking over the soft skin as Ciel lazily pumped the length in his hand.

"Is this what daddy likes?"

"He's very satisfied... keep going."

Ciel gave the sack a couple of long licks before he traveled higher. He sucked on the underside of the rigid flesh, where a red spot was left as he worked his way up the strained skin.

"Mmnn quit teasing and start working."

Ciel loved the feel of the hot skin against his lips and moaned as he brushed them over the wet tip. Even if he was tempted to drive the blonde crazy and keep teasing him, he was longing to feel that thickness fill his mouth.

Parting his willing lips, Ciel raised himself higher on his knees and leaned into the degrading hand petting his hair. Lean fingers clenched down on the hard shaft before he enwrapped the engorged head and dipped his tongue down the sensitive slit.

"Mm, that's right. You love my cock don't you? You can try and act so high and mighty but I know how hungry you really are."

"Mmpff." Ciel almost gagged when the blonde used his strength to push his head down on his dick. Deep blue pools were hidden when Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe through his nose. He finally pulled away when Alois allowed him to, mouth gasping and chin slobbered with drool.

"Holy mother you're hot like that," the blonde huffed. "Let me see that tongue of yours – stick it out."

Ciel was still breathing heavily as he gaped, displaying his slick muscle with a playful glint in his eyes. Acting so obedient was turning him on, and Alois was all too eager to participate in this little game of theirs.

As the blonde replaced Ciel's hand with his own, he wobbled the fat shaft in his grip, enjoying the feel and weight of his own cock. With a lick to his lips, he inspected Ciel where he sat on his knees in front of him, mouth agape and more than willing.

Alois felt like a true king, sitting in his principal's chair with a pet at his feet.

With a smug smile, the blonde rubbed the bulbous tip all over that innocent little tongue. A delighted shiver ran down his spine when Ciel's fingertips dug into the skin of his thighs in what he assumed was anticipation.

"Haahh nn." Alois was too aroused for his own good, and when Ciel without warning enclosed him with the sweltering wetness of his mouth and sucked in as much as he could handle, the blonde instinctively bucked his hips.

Ciel moved away from the forceful movements of the blonde, but he kept on sucking and rolling that slick muscle like a pro. He let his soft tongue swirl around the head before sinking down again and again, taking in so much of Alois' girth that he gagged.

"Ghaah yes suck it—ngh!" The situation, the place, the person, was a dangerous combination for a sixteen year old boy such as the blonde. All the practice in the world couldn't have kept him from feeling what he did after no more than a minute of that amazing tongue.

A quick hand was stroking the base of the shaft as Ciel bobbed his head, sucking in what little air he could through his nose. Once in a while he glanced up at Alois, now having closed his eyes completely. The blonde was leaning against the backrest, letting out breath after swift breath which all ended in a soft moan. Ciel couldn't deny that he liked how he made the boy look, especially when he flattened his tongue and dragged it over that sensitive spot right below the head...

"Aah—C-Ciel! Hhmmf—SHIT!"

"Mmmgh!" Ciel was completely taken by surprise when his throat suddenly was filled with thick, bitter liquid. The initial shock made him want to pull away, but Alois wouldn't let him as he once again latched onto his hair and held him in place.

"Ngh... haahh y-yes..." The blonde was whining like a child, leaning forward as his cock pulsed on Ciel's tongue. "Mm eat it Ciel, ea-eat it."

Saliva and cum were seeping out of the sides of Ciel's mouth, running down his chin to drip down on the expensive carpet below his feet. Desperate fingers flew up to claw at Alois' hands as he choked, his lungs burning for air and his mind fighting panic.

As he struggled to breathe and rolled his teary eyes up to the blonde he inwardly smiled, surprising himself with how much he liked the treatment. With his gaze locked on that open mouth and fiery face, Ciel relaxed and started licking around that smooth tip as he gulped down what he could of the warm bitterness.

When Alois finally loosened his grip on him, Ciel almost fell backwards and ferociously gasped for air. He coughed softly between every well-needed inhale as he glared at the blonde with feigned aggravation.

"W-what the fuck - you could h-have at least warned me?"

Alois was panting as he gazed down at red cheeks and sticky lips, and cracked a wide smile. "What would be the fun in that?"

"Fucking asshole. I'm glad we got that out of the way though – would have been the worst fucking lay in history if you only lasted for 90 seconds."

"Hey! I couldn't help it! The way your itsy bitsy thing is dripping I'm betting you won't last that long either."

Ciel felt the tip of his dick nudge his lower belly, smearing a thin sheet of precum over his skin. "Well I'm smarter than you. When you told me you might be able to complete the challenge today I jacked off in the girls' bathroom."

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope."

"Why the girls' bathroom?"

"It was more fun that way."

"I can never even begin to understand how your mind works. Now get up here. Sit on papa."

"You're already hard again?" Ciel asked as he rose to his feet and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"I will be. Just looking at you makes my dick grow."

"Hah. Alright then. Give me that heavenly fuck you were talking about."

"Have I ever given you anything else?"

Ciel didn't answer; instead he went back to his previous position and straddled the blonde. Alois placed his hands on Ciel's skinny waist, stroking and admiring how the pale skin wrapped over muscle and bone.

"Ciel... you're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

 _I could say the same about you_ , Ciel thought before he muttered, "Shut up," and reached behind him to grasp Alois' wet shaft. He raised himself on his knees as he squeezed down on the flesh in his hold, and breathed out a little chuckle. "You're not exactly stiff as a board... how the fuck am I-"

"You impatient little shit! Just take it easy, he's getting there. Just keep your little fingers wrapped around him like that and he'll wake up in no time."

"Hah... you're not exactly having your best day, Trancy," Ciel mocked, but he did as he was told and stroked the thing slowly, teasing the wet skin with deliberate movements. He gasped as a strong hand suddenly flew up to seize his jaw, squeezing hard enough to force his mouth open.

"How is it that you never fucking learn, huh?"

"You're _my_ dog – it's you who's supposed to learn!" Ciel spat, face contorted into a scowl.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves," Alois seethed, but he was still growing hard in the other's palm as he glared into his eyes.

"Mmm who's a good boy?" Ciel purred and twisted his wrist, letting his thumb smear the precum over the smooth tip.

"This is what you want, isn't it? Always provoking me to get me angry... You never wanted Alois. You want Trancy to hurt you and treat you like shit. You're just so... confused, aren't you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Admit it!"

The words disappeared from Ciel's vocal cords the second he felt the blonde's warm hand clutch his own ignored erection. Alois' palm glided over the strained skin as he leaned forward and breathed a hot puff of air over a well-defined collarbone. Ciel forgot all about their chivalry as those hungry lips met hot skin as the blonde placed sultry kisses all over his neck.

"Ngh fuck me," Ciel murmured, his voice barely audible as he let his eyes flutter shut and rocked his hips against the blonde's playing hand. Without thinking, he rubbed the tip of Alois' cock over his puckered opening as he moved his lower region, letting precum and saliva coat his sensitive skin.

Despite – or because of – their bickering, Ciel lost it when the blonde used his skills on him, how he always found his pleasure points and worked them as they were supposed to be worked. Alois listened intensely to how fast the other forgot about his surroundings and only focused on the undeniable lust coursing through him.

It was the most erotic thing the blonde had ever seen.

"Fuck me, fuck me..." Ciel barely noticed how Alois nibbled his stretched earlobe in the haze he was in. Busy hands were clutching the blonde's hard shaft, letting it circle his waiting hole as he moaned with every breath. Dark hair fell over the barely-there muscles of Ciel's back as he tipped his head, his small body shivering because that menacing boy knew exactly how he liked it.

Alois pressed his wicked lips against Ciel's ear, giving him a sultry whisper. "Mn... if you want my dick so bad, why don't you stick it in?"

And that's exactly what Ciel did.

Aroused to the max, he pushed the dripping tip against his hole, gasping as the first inch slid inside.

"Ugh g-god," Ciel huffed, both at the intrusion and at the roughness in Alois' touch as he released his cock to squeeze the skin of his waist hard enough to bruise. "Ngh!"

"Baby," the blonde whispered, closing his eyes tightly as Ciel lowered himself onto his rigid shaft inch by inch. He had to use all of his self-restraint not to thrust into that sweet heat and he gritted his teeth harshly because that's how good it felt.

"Haah Trancy I'm... ahh." Ciel wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to convey, only that he was in pain. "I c-can't..." he whimpered, feeling his hole being stretched so wide that he was unsure if he'd be able to handle it this time.

"Baby, I told you... Pull out."

"No... Just be... still."

Ciel inhaled deeply, letting the air fill his lungs until he slowly blew it out again. He lowered himself another inch, now having half of Alois' dick inside of him.

"Fuck Ciel..." Alois held on tightly to the small waist as he gazed into Ciel's blue pools, breathing hard with the way he was clenched by those tight walls.

Sweat was breaking out over Ciel's body, making his forehead glisten as he grabbed the blonde's cap and threw it away. "It fucking annoys me," he breathed as he raised his ass, feeling the thickness slide right out of him. As Alois' lips parted by the sensation, Ciel pressed their foreheads together and clamped down on the other's neck.

Ciel gave it another try, because he needed it bad, and sank down on the blonde's cock as he hissed through clenched teeth. It went in easier this time, stretching him wide and stuffing him to capacity. A pained moan slipped from his lips as he sat down on the heavy dick, and took a few seconds to adjust before he rolled his hips.

"Babe," Alois gasped, being ridden for the first time being overwhelming for the teen. He was glad that Ciel could be a first for him in some way, and he made sure to show it (even if he'd never admit it). His lips glided over that fine chest as his hands rode over Ciel's damp back, sliding over every bump of his curved spine.

Slim hips lifted and moved like Ciel knew exactly what he wanted. The pain faded fast, and only pleasure was left to drive him insane with need. His cock was dragging against the blonde's abdomen and his nails were boring into his neck as he whimpered out his breaths.

Bodies rocked and hips bucked, both males moving in sync and clinging onto one another. The air was becoming thick, the smell of sweat and sex filled small noses, and Ciel was suddenly attacked by a frantic blonde.

Alois' lips were on his own, heatedly moving and parting to lick and nip. "Mmph!" Ciel was instantly consumed by a sudden rage, pushing the blonde away from him with all his might before he violently slapped him across the cheek. "Don't fucking kiss me!"

Alois' eyes widened in confusion and shock. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't fucking dare putting your filthy lips on me again, you hear me?"

"I'm getting real sick of your shit, Phantomhive. You didn't seem to mind a few days ago. You stuck your tongue so deep down my throat I thought you wanted to eat me."

"You fucking kissed ME, you damn psycho!"

"And you kissed me back you goddamn idiot! How the fuck is it going to be, huh? One minute you want to kiss me and the other minute you're fucking smacking me?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT YOU TO STOP TRYING TO BE MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

"TELL ME WHY! TELL ME THE FUCK WHY!"

"I HATE YOU, BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE MOST—NGHH!"

Alois suddenly grabbed the back of Ciel's head by the hair and smashed their lips together in a violent kiss. Ciel struggled not more than two seconds before the blonde bucked his hips and slammed his dick so deep that Ciel's mouth fell open to let out a scream.

A hot tongue took the opportunity to invade Ciel's gaping mouth, forcefully moving over the other. Before the smaller boy had any chance to protest further, Alois was thrusting into him like a brute, causing so much pleasure to course through him that he almost collapsed.

Limbs became weak and eyes rolled back into their sockets, but the blonde was there to wrap his arms around Ciel's torso, pulling him close and holding him steady.

The boys had fought many battles, but this was one that Ciel undeniably lost. As whimper after whimper left him, he began responding to the kiss almost without his own knowledge. Hot breaths were mixed together as the two feverishly devoured one another. Desperate hands clutched damp strands of hair and squeezed pale skin as if they finally realized that this was all they ever wanted.

"Ahh hahh Alo-Alois..." Ciel moaned against the blonde's lips, moving with his thrusts in unison, two bodies meeting each other in a most heated manner.

Alois' hands stroked Ciel's bare back as their tongues rolled, dancing together so fervently that the blonde completely lost it. Gasping, he pulled away, only to attack Ciel's neck. He was biting and licking the fair skin like a wild animal, leaving mark after mark on his stunning conquering.

"Y-you're lying," Alois growled with teeth still tearing at Ciel's throat.

"N-no—AH!" Fingernails dug in deep as the smaller boy was crying out, being fucked and handled so roughly that he barely managed to breathe correctly. Ciel huffed and rocked his lithe body, almost screaming at the top of his lungs when the hard cock hit just the right spot.

Thin, red lines were left on the blonde's back as Ciel clawed and rasped, the sensory overload making him go completely and utterly crazy. He was wild, delirious, moving like he was born to seek pleasure.

"Holy hell—shiiit!" When Alois lapped his way down to one of Ciel's nipples and sunk his teeth into the small nub, the male scratched him so violently that thin streams of blood started seeping out of the small wounds.

The blonde did nothing but hiss in a breath and jerked his head forward to make out with the creamy skin, using both teeth and tongue over that frail and all-consuming chest that was heaving frantically in front of him. His teeth graced the sensitive, pink skin of the abused nipple, occasionally licking to soothe the stinging pain before delivering another harsh nip.

"P-please please never stop please." Ciel's lips slipped the words, and the second they left him, he felt how something snapped in Alois. Teeth left his chest as icy eyes landed right on his face, burning with a fire so ardent that Ciel's heart skipped a beat.

Alois practically mauled Ciel's waist the next second, looking like a predator going in for a kill as his lips opened and went straight for that tempting bump of a collarbone.

The blonde was all but calm as he attacked and stroked the delicate skin with both hands and mouth; his hips snapped and rolled and he almost shivered every time Ciel clenched around his throbbing cock.

"Tell me you want me."

Ciel kept quiet, vexing Alois by pretending he didn't hear, because he wasn't sure he could say it. He wasn't sure what he felt. But the blonde refused to be ignored; for once he was going to get the truth from Ciel.

"TELL ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT."

Eyes squeezed shut and a frail throat bobbed as Ciel swallowed. "Fuck fu—Alois, I want you. I want you, I want... Kiss me."

Ciel's voice was barely above a whisper, but Alois heard every single word. He drew in a shaky breath before he lifted both hands to cup Ciel's face, forcing the male to open his eyes. They stared at one another and the silence lasted only for the briefest of seconds before the blonde smashed their mouths together.

Ciel was so into it that he murmured a, " _t_ _ake me_ ," into the busy mouth, and once again he felt the muscles of the blonde tense right up like he was about to lose it.

Alois _was_ losing it. Those pretty lips speaking their need for him, that sloppy tongue slipping over his, those needy hands marking his skin – it was all too much for the male to take.

Strong arms folded around the smaller boy, lifting him right up as Alois got to his feet, only to slam the tiny thing onto the desk with enough force to knock the wind right out of him.

"Uugh!" Ciel barely had time to get rid of the materials poking into his back before the blonde began pounding into him so viciously that the piece of massive furniture almost got knocked over. "Fuck shit, Al-Alois—aahh!"

Lean fingers wrapped around the back of Ciel's knees to spread his legs wider, and when he looked up to watch the panting teen in front of him, his eyes were met with nothing but sheer bliss.

Alois was so lost in pleasure, power and obvious infatuation that a stranger might have deemed him as frightening or completely mad, but Ciel knew better. He got to watch the blonde come undone before his eyes and it was... intoxicating.

"Aaghh aah!" Ciel gasped out moan after moan, unable to keep himself from reaching down between his legs to grab his dripping cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began pumping, smearing the precum all over his shaft.

"Right there, right there!" Ciel called out in a high pitched voice that might have had him embarrassed if he wasn't just a few strokes away from reaching his peak.

He felt every inch of his skin tingling with a deep, mind-blowing sensation that kept building and building...

"Oh god Ciel, oh fuck ngh," Alois huffed as he leaned down and lapped at Ciel's chest, hissing as the other tugged on his hair.

The room was hot.

The two boys moved together like they were meant for this, hungrily sucking, licking and feeling each other as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Time had stopped for Alois and Ciel but-

Unfortunately not for the rest of the world. A key was turned, heels clicked against the floor and three adults gasped at the sight before them.

Alois' head flew up and he stopped everything he was doing, standing completely still between Ciel's legs as they both panted heavily in the stifling air.

Ciel's jerking hand briefly stopped moving when the others entered the room, but to Alois' horror, the smaller boy's lips subtly curved in one corner as he began stroking himself again.

As Ciel figured it, he was already caught red handed, and he wasn't going to leave that room without taking advantage of his current audience.

There was a stunned silence and everyone stood frozen in place as Ciel finished on his stomach with a low grunt, his eyes fixed on the three adults as he squeezed the cum from his hard cock.

"W-what in the world..." Principal Lewis breathed, voice trembling as she took in a deep inhale of air. "This... this will not end well for you, Alois! Get dressed immediately!"

"For me?! What about Ciel?"

"W-well, not for him either!" She regained some of her composure, signaling for her associates to follow her out of the office.

Ciel laughed when they were left alone again. "Thought you said she wasn't coming back."

"What's so fucking funny? I'm going to get expelled! And what the _fuck_ Ciel! Did you really have to shoot your load in front of them?"

"Yeah, I kind of did."

"You need help." Alois slipped out of Ciel, teeth gritting as he stuffed his softening dick back inside his underwear.

"No I don't. You're just cranky because you didn't get to come. You were really close weren't you?"

"Fuck you! Put your fucking clothes back on!"

"Poor thing. I could suck you off again?" Ciel smirked as he jumped down from the desk, body completely nude and bruised all over.

"What's wrong with you? They're right outside!"

"We're already screwed..."

"No, you creep."

"Come on..."

The boys looked at each other, the blonde flaring his nostrils and balling up his hands into fists as Ciel kept smiling.

"Oh for fucks sake... turn around, you little shit," Alois growled as he brutishly whirled Ciel around and pushed him over the desk. "You deserve to walk around with cum all over yourself for what you've put me through. And don't even think about making any sound."

Ciel could barely obey the command as Alois lifted his dick from his briefs and rudely parted the fleshy globes of his ass. With a few quick strokes he was hard enough, and shoved his dick back into that heavenly heat once again. It slipped in easily, and the blonde threw his head back in a silent moan as he felt just how close he was. All it took was a few harsh thrusts for the blonde to empty himself completely inside of Ciel.

"Hahh shit..." Alois breathed out the faintest of moans, feeling most of his frustration roll right off of him with every spurt of his big cock. The heavy thing slid out of Ciel with a lewd splash, but Ciel didn't cringe like he did the last time.

This time he was relishing in it. He was a dirty boy, taken by the likes of Alois Trancy, the most ominous male he could ever dream of meeting.

For the first time...

Ciel wanted nothing more than for Trancy to own him.

* * *

Fabric ruffled and was tugged into place as the boys made themselves presentable. Both heads whipped towards the door and heartbeats quickened as the handle was turned and the face of anger came into sight.

"Boys," Principal Lewis said in a stern tone as she once again entered the room, eyes dark and lips pressed into a thin line.

The males were glued to the spot, both young bodies standing beside the desk with hands hidden behind their backs like they were well-behaved boys without a sinful bone.

"I called your parents."

* * *

Thanks you for all your reviews guys. I need more of that tbh. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like. It would make me happy :* Oh and from here on out it'll be more drama and less naughty stuff. Prepare for daddy Claude and daddy Vince to be in the same room~


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys soooo much for all the sweet reviews I received on the last chapter. You are an amazing bunch.

* * *

 _"I ate a sandwich of pure meat; an enormous sandwich of human flesh. I noticed, while I was chewing on it, it also included a dirty asshole."_

― Allen Ginsberg

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Please come in, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive. I appreciate you coming down here." Principal Regina Lewis stood behind her desk, extending an arm to properly greet the couple.

"We're a little confused," Rachel admitted, glancing at her son and the blonde teen sitting next to him.

"I understand and I will clear everything up as soon as the Trancys arrive. As I explained over the phone; this matter is rather...delicate." The principal shot a frown in the boys' direction before she motioned for the empty chairs in front of the desk. "Please, take a seat."

A firm knock on the door was followed by the assistant, Mrs. Chambers, opening it and letting a tall, pristinely dressed male and his timid wife inside.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Trancy." Regina took Hannah's hand in hers, politely shaking it before turning to Claude and offering the same gesture. "It's nice to see you again, Claude."

The stone-cold expression on Alois' father's face had Ciel's guts twisting up. It made him close to nauseous being in the same room as someone so minacious. The mere aura surrounding him was intimidating, and Ciel had to look away in fear of the male catching him staring.

"Mm, I wish I could say the same, Regina," Claude sneered, rude orbs eying the hand of the principal as his own hand remained at his side. "You better have a good reason for dragging me away from my meeting."

The principal's lips pursed as she retracted her hand, green eyes leaving the man as she sat down in the same chair that Alois and Ciel had defiled a mere hour previous.

"Your desk," Claude pointed out as he and his wife sat down, scrutinizing the mess that had yet to be cleaned up.

"I'm aware of the disarray, Mr. Trancy. In fact, that's the reason why I called you all here today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claude growled, back straight and face as frightening as they come.

"Daddy, I can explain! It's not what you think you shouldn't listen to her!" Alois whined, panic written all over him as he balanced on the edge of his chair.

Claude sighed and pushed his glasses further up on his sharp nose. "Another word from you and I'll make sure you don't see daylight until next summer."

Alois immediately zipped it, looking like a startled puppy as he curled up and averted his eyes from the only man he was submissive to.

Ciel couldn't meet his parents' gazes either and kept his gloomy orbs on his rolling thumbs as he conjured up hundreds of excuses for what he had done.

Regina had her hands folded over her black-clad thighs, addressing the adults in a foreboding voice that had the boys just about ready to jump out the window.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain this without using inappropriate language, but since the events transpired today are of a less than appropriate nature I might as well spell it out as it is." The air in the office was heavy as she paused for a deep breath, the silence causing goosebumps to rise on Ciel's forearms. "Your sons broke into my office and... engaged in some rather lewd behavior. I found them naked atop this desk, having intercourse."

Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and gasps fled horrified parents. The ruckus that followed had Alois close to tears as his father shot up from his chair, fuming as he towered over his son.

"Alois... _A lo is_... What. Does. This. Mean? _Explain yourself_."

"I-I was just... It's not my fault! She wasn't supposed to come back!"

"You're a butt muncher?!" Vincent whispered to Ciel, completely ignoring the disturbing scene playing out in front of him. His amusement was evident for anyone watching him, his mouth stretched into a wide grin and eyebrows high on his forehead.

"What the fuck dad!" Ciel hissed, his cheeks burning with the most aggressive blush he had ever felt.

"How come you never told me?"

"Maybe because I knew you would joke about it?!"

"Can you imagine your coming out story? 'I had sex on my principal's desk and got caught'. You've really messed up, kiddo." Vincent could barely contain his laughter while Claude had trouble keeping himself from slapping his own son.

"She wasn't supposed to... Alois..." Claude's lips were pursed into a pale dot on his face as he fumed over his son, who looked up at him with a panic Ciel had never seen him display before. "Do you understand the severity of what you've done? You have shamed this family – you have sullied our name. This will have grave consequences, you do understand that, do you?"

"But daddy! I can't help that Ciel's a creepy exhibitionist! If he'd just let me fuck him in normal places this would've never happened!"

"Shut your mouth or so help me I'll whip you all the way to Bible camp."

"Creepy exhibitionist?" Vincent whispered, quirking an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Please dad...stop." Ciel hid his face behind a pale hand as he tried to listen to what was going on between Alois and his father.

"Daddy…" Alois practically begged, but his voice disappeared as eyes darkened by anger closed behind the glimmering glass of Claude's spectacles.

"Mr. Trancy, calm down," Regina said, her tone annoyed and harsh. It looked as if the male was about to burst at any second, and when he didn't react she slammed her palm onto the desk. " _Claude!_ "

"What?!" Claude spat, snapping his head to Regina with a rage so fiery it practically radiated from his body.

"Sit. Down." Without an ounce of trepidation, she played the waiting game, staring at the male until he did as he was told. "We need to discuss how we should handle this."

"Will the boys get expelled?" Rachel asked, fingers curling around the purse in her lap as her eyebrows bunched together in concern.

"Well... the circumstances are rather fortunate for the boys considering Mr. Trancy's contribution to this school. However, we can't just let this slide between our fingers. I suggest a suspension. Three weeks to be exact."

"Did you use a condom?" Vincent was leaning on his left armrest to get as close to Ciel as possible, his slender form relaxed even though his face was curious beyond measure.

"Dad, _please_ ," the teenager hissed through clamped teeth, completely mortified by his father's unseemly questions.

Meanwhile, Claude was discussing the matter at hand with Regina, but his gaze never strayed from his son.

"Three weeks sounds more than reasonable. Alois will get his _real_ punishment when we get home."

"Daddy-"

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD."

A pallid lower lip trembled as Alois' fingernails dug into tense thighs. The male looked as if he was about to either explode or cry, and Ciel could only guess that the blonde was struggling with keeping himself from insulting his father and running out the door.

"You shouldn't be so tough on him." Vincent had turned his focus to Claude, now frowning in disapproval by how the man was treating his son. "He's a teenager. It's in their nature to mess up."

"I've just found out that my son had sex in this office with _your_ pervert of a son, Phantomhive. I don't need you to teach me about parenting."

"Excuse me?!" Vincent spat, clutching the armrests of his chair, ready to shoot up. But he was interrupted by Rachel ending her silence, and ripped his gaze away from Claude to fixate on his fuming wife.

"Now you listen to me, you pompous shithead," Rachel seethed, causing all heads to whip in her direction. "Insult my son again and I _will_ hurt you." Bolts of lightning were shooting out of once soft and kind eyes as her fingers turned white by the way she was digging them into her purse.

Ciel could almost see the smoke puffing out of her nose as she glared at Claude, but no matter how proud he was of his mother, it was clear that the male wasn't feeling the least bit threatened. It had Ciel's insides churning because those popping veins on Claude's neck and the spreading redness on his cheeks were nothing less than terrifying.

"You two are unfit to run your company and apparently just as unfit to raise a child!" Claude shouted before he ripped away the careful hand of his wife that came to sit on his shoulder. "It's not surprising that your offspring lured my son into his trap! He's just as big a nutcase as his father."

Vincent shouted right back, ignoring the principal's attempts to calm the situation. "RIIIIGHT and you're so great, huh? Your son is terrified of you!"

"I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU UP!" Rachel shot up, her chair screeching against the floor as she threw away her purse and reached for Claude's collar.

"Please stop!" Both Regina and Hannah yelled in unison, and by now every adult was standing up. Vincent was holding his wife back from pummeling Claude's face, and said male was spitting curses at Hannah as she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" The principal reached for her phone, but her movements ceased the second Alois spoke up.

"I can't believe you insulted my Ciel like that, dad!" By the looks of the blonde, he was shocked by his own outburst, but as his father snapped his head in his direction, Alois' features turned dark.

"What?!" Claude growled, long fingers curling up as he scowled at his son.

"I can insult my baby but you CAN'T! He's mine to torture!" Every ounce of fear vanished as Alois grew tired of his father's incessant barking. Both individuals were indeed domineering, and even though the blonde had respect for his father, there were some things he refused to stand behind, no matter the consequences he might suffer for his insolence.

"Shut your mouth or-"

"NO!"

"Alois, you will-"

"IT WAS MY FAULT OKAY!" Everyone quieted down when Ciel rose to his feet and yelled his confession. "It was my idea. Now let's just stop this goddamn nonsense so I can leave this fucking office already!"

After a few seconds of complete silence Vincent finally voiced a surprised question. "It really _was_ your idea?" After all he had seen and heard from the male Trancys, including the rumors about their cunning and malicious ways of handling things, he hadn't believed a word that had come out of the blonde teen's mouth.

"Yeah, it was my idea. Now suspend me and let me get the hell away from all of you lunatics!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry about this but I have to ground you. You need to understand that you can't do things like what you did today." Rachel looked at her son with an apologetic expression as she entwined her fingers atop the kitchen table.

"Yeah whatever..." Ciel muttered, irritated eyes staring at the wall, soft chin resting in his palm.

"Why'd you do it, kid?" Vincent asked in a calming voice, reaching out to place a large hand on Ciel's forearm.

"Because I felt like it... Principal's a bitch anyways." With a huff, Ciel snatched his arm back, refusing to meet either of his parents' gazes.

"Ciel, for the hundredth time, please watch your language," Rachel reprimanded in a tired tone. "We're not brutes."

Ciel rolled his eyes, displaying a perfect picture of an annoyed and disrespectful teenager.

"If you're going to act like this then you can go straight to your room and stay there for the rest of the day. And no phone!" Rachel stole the device from Ciel's hand before he could react.

"But I need my phone!" Ciel immediately straightened himself with panic in his eyes. "Mom, seriously. I need it. Give it back."

"No. You can get it back later if you do a good job listening to your father. But you will only be allowed to have it for two hours a day."

"Huh?"

"We're just having a little talk, that's all. I promise it won't kill ya," Vincent assured his son with a smile.

"I don't need to talk about anything! Can I go now? I need a fucking shower." Ciel squirmed on his chair, feeling dirty and sticky from his earlier tryst with Alois.

Rachel dangled the phone in Ciel's face and with a snarl he swapped for it, but she was quick to snatch it back.

"Do it, or you'll never get this back."

Ciel groaned, admitting defeat. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey there, kiddo." Vincent peeked through the crack in the door, fine lips curved into a friendly smile.

"Just get it over with," Ciel muttered without as much as a glance.

Vincent pushed the door open and stepped inside, his tall form pristinely dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up partially covered by a grey vest. His wine red tie was tugged on as he approached Ciel, who laid stomach down on his bed, face buried in a pocket book.

"I don't like this any more than you do. I don't get why _I_ had to do this – I don't know more about this stuff than your mother..."

Ciel lifted his head in confusion, hands clutching the sides of the book as he turned his head and watched his father place his backside on the end of the bed.

"What _stuff_? What the fuck's going on?"

"Your mother wants me to discuss certain _things_ with you." Vincent sighed and crossed his legs, long digits intertwining over his knee. "That boy, Alois-"

"Oh hell no! We're _not_ talking about him or...this or whatever _things_ mom wanted us to talk about." Ciel slammed the book close, not bothering to mark the page as he shifted to sit up straight. Thin lips pressed together in agitation as he thought of different ways to get his father to leave.

"I get it – this is an uncomfortable topic, but... it needs to be done. It's my fatherly duty."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your fatherly duties! I already know everything you have to say – you can go. Just tell mom we talked – that'll make her shut up for a while."

"Ciel, don't talk about your mother like that. She's only looking after your best interests, and so am I." Vincent raised one hand to scratch the back of his head, his brows furrowed in discomfort as he pondered on a solution. "Let's make a deal."

Ciel snapped his head up, quirking an eyebrow as the words made his heart start beating faster. "A deal? I'm all ears."

Lean muscles flexed as the elder stretched his arms out and cracked his fingers. Vincent thrived in his son's sudden interest and licked his teeth as those flawless lips turned from serious to sly.

"For every question you answer I'll give you five bucks."

"Really?" Ciel was intrigued now, and calmly folded his hands in lap as he stared right into his father's eyes. "Fifteen."

"Eight."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Ehh... Twenty five."

" _Thirteen_. Last offer."

"I dunno..." Ciel's lips bore a barely visible smirk, the teen feigning disinterest as he glanced to the side.

"Either you take the deal or I'll hold onto your phone until your suspension is over."

"Fuck... okay. I'll take the thirteen bucks." Ciel extended his bare arm, uncovering a couple of fresh bruises on the inside of his bicep. "Fire away."

Father and son shook on it, Vincent eying both the bruises on Ciel's arm as well as the swollen bite marks on his throat.

"Is Alois hurting you? I've seen you with bruises like that before."

A flat palm slapped over the wounds on his neck as Ciel muttered, "It's not like that, dad. You wouldn't understand."

"So you're a pervert?"

"WHAT?!"

"BDSM and stuff like that? You like that or-"

"Holy shit is this what mom wanted us to talk about?!"

A perfect set of abs contorted as Vincent choked back a hysteric laugh. He looked near constipated with his urge to let it all out as his son's cheeks flushed red in front of him.

"Not e-exactly...more like the birds and the b-bees," the elder hitched out, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "But you're sixteen and I'm pretty sure you already know the gist of it."

"THE BIRDS AND THE BEES?!"

Vincent grinned. "The _gay_ birds and bees."

"The what now?" Ciel had probably never been more shocked and confused than he was right now.

"Is BDSM something that goes hand in hand with the whole gay thing or-"

"DAD! _Shut up!_ are you fucking stupid? Of course it doesn't go hand in hand!"

"Hm, okay. You didn't answer my questions."

"I'm not a fucking pervert or masochistic slave or whatever! I just like... It's just..."

"I take that as a yes to both questions."

Ciel drew a vexed breath. "I'm gonna strangle you in your sleep."

"Yeah you have fun with that." Vincent waved a teasing hand in Ciel's direction, struggling not to laugh. "So you're an exhibitionist? Are you one hundred percent gay or do you like girls too?"

"Man I'm gonna get rich like this." Ciel rubbed his forehead, mentally cursing his parents for being complete idiots. "I'm gay, homo, queer – A FUCKING BUTT MUNCHER. Your words."

Vincent couldn't hold it in any longer and shook with the laughter that rolled out of his mouth as he rubbed his neck. "Alright then. Ever did that? Munched butt?"

Ciel looked at his dad like he couldn't believe how dumb he was. "No dad, I've never eaten ass."

"What a shame. I have to admit I'm pretty curious about that activity."

"You wanna do it?"

Vincent shrugged. "Why not? I wanna try everything before I drop dead."

"Thanks for the images."

"You're welcome!" Vincent grinned at his son, secretly loving how uncomfortable he made him. "Do you use protection?"

Now that Ciel thought about it, he realized that he was pretty stupid not to. Who knew what kind of diseases Alois might have.

"No."

"You know that HIV is transmitted easier via anal sex right?"

"Oh my god yes... but Alois tested himself before we did anything," Ciel lied as lean fingers came to rub at his temples.

"That's good. Was he your first?"

"Yes."

"Do you have...lube? I could buy you some. Or toys, like butt plugs and things like that. I don't know what you gay guys like."

Blue eyes widened as the words registered in Ciel's brain, and by now his blood might as well have been boiling with the annoyance he felt for his father.

"Please stop, I don't need any god damn toys. No thank you."

"Are you two a couple or-"

"NO!" Ciel shouted, spit flying over the sheets. "That's 143 dead presidents. Got anything else?"

"Only 130, kiddo."

"What?"

"You never answered if you're an exhibitionist or not."

"Oh god... please dad, do I really have to answer that?" Small lungs expanded with each deep breath Ciel drew trying to keep himself from kicking his dad in the face.

"Only if you want your 13 bucks."

"It's not worth it."

"Hmm okay. I'm just asking because I want you to be careful. You could get arrested for public indecency."

"OKAY GOOD TO KNOW NOW GET OUT!" A tiny socked foot came to shove the elder at the shoulder but, to Ciel's vexation, the male ignored him completely.

"One more question." Vincent's expression was soft and kind, and only amused enough to give his son the urge to slap rather than murder. "If gangly blondes are your type then one of my employees has a son that I could fix you up with if you want to? Because well...that Trancy kid...I've heard all about him. I don't know if I want my son being with someone like that."

Ciel had no idea why, but those words made something inside him snap. "Are you seriously trying to tell me who I can and can't be with?! I'll take a dick from whoever I want and you have no fucking say in-"

"Are you in love with him?"

Ciel stopped breathing for a second, hearing his own heartbeat pound in his ears before he completely exploded. "WHA-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU STUPID FUCKING... FUCK JUST GET OUT!"

It took Ciel ten whole minutes to calm down after his father had left, and that's when his cheeks flared up in shame. It wasn't right to scream at him like that, but the last question had Ciel angrier than he'd been in a long time. Just the notion of him having romantic feelings for Alois made him shiver in disgust.

And now Ciel was suspended. Suspended and grounded without access to his phone. Alois caused him nothing but trouble; he should've kept his distance. He should've stopped having sex with him; he should've followed Freckles' advice.

He should've ignored him.

* * *

Vincent was snapped out of his entrancing TV show by the chime of the doorbell. Long legs dragged over the floorboards, tiredly making their way over to the front door. Behind it stood a petite brunette with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Hi Mr. Phantomhive! I know it's a little late but I really need to see Ciel."

Vincent smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Vincent?"

A tiny hand came to cover pink lips as Freckles giggled. "Sorry Mr—Vincent. Is Ciel here?"

"Yes he is but..." The male rubbed his prominent chin, going over his options for a few seconds. He decided that it might do Ciel some good to see a close friend after today's events. "I guess you could see him but you should know that he's been grounded."

"Grounded? What did he do?"

"You have to ask him that yourself."

Vincent went back to his TV show as Freckles slipped out of her jacket and shoes. She trudged up the stairs, curiosity powering her to get to Ciel as fast as she could.

Forgetting all manners, the brunette yanked the door open, barging into Ciel's room with a loud, "Heeeya!"

A shriek ripped from the male's throat and he flailed as he lost balance on his chair. Both Ciel and the chair tipped to floor with a bang.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! I'm too fucking young to die!" he whined from the floor.

"It's not your time yet – you can relax," she teased, giggling, "you big wimp."

Ciel scrambled to get to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, now sore and throbbing from the impact. "Why are you here? I didn't think I was allowed any visitors."

"Your dad seemed to think it was okay." Freckles strolled over to Ciel's bed, as energetic as always as she bounced down on the mattress.

Ciel lifted the chair, giving it a quick check-over for any damages before he slumped down on it again. "It's a school night – what're you doing here so late?"

"I needed to tell you that Trancy's been suspended! Isn't that amazing? You didn't pick up so I just had to run over here and tell you!"

Ciel let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah... I know."

"Oh... Well aren't you happy? You don't have to see him for three whole weeks!"

"Uhm... the thing is... I kinda got suspended too."

Blue eyes opened wide as the words reached Freckles' ears. "You too?! Why?"

Inhaling deeply, Ciel raised one tired hand to rub at his temples. He was not up for this; his day had been a disaster and telling people about it was about the worst thing he could imagine himself doing at the moment. But he knew his friend wouldn't give up until he spilled the truth.

"Me and-"

A knock on the door interrupted Ciel.

"Honey? I thought you might like your phone back. I'm taking it again before I go to bed." Rachel gave Freckles a radiant smile. "It's nice to see you dear. Don't be too hard on my teddy bear, okay?"

"I won't, Mrs. Phantomhive!"

Ciel threw his phone to Freckles after his mother had left. "Can you put it in the charger? It's on the nightstand."

"Yeah, no problem." She crawled over the bed, phone grasped between slender fingers as she neared the white cord. That's when the device vibrated against her palm. Naturally, the all too curious brunette had to look at the screen.

"Who's this? There are so many messages! King of booty shorts?"

"Don't look—give it back!" Ciel leapt towards Freckles, arms extended and mouth open in panic.

The brunette backed up against the headboard, quickly unlocking the device and opening the app holding the messages. "I'm sorry baby. I messed up-"

"Stop reading—Freckles I swear-" Ciel desperately reached for his phone but the brunette effortlessly kept him away with her feet as she scrolled through the texts.

"Please answer me. Don't hate me I need to see you again. I'm sorry, I need you. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Hazel locks fell away from a frowning face as Freckles lifted her head to look at Ciel. "Who _is_ this?"

"Give it to me, I'm serious!"

"Is this...Trancy?"

"No! Just hand it over."

Freckles gave Ciel a pout. "Okay. But it is Trancy right? Are you two dating?"

"Are you out of your frickin' mind?!"

"It sure sounds like there's some love happening there," she teased as she handed Ciel his phone. "I knew there was something going on between you two! Don't think I haven't seen you whisper and sneak around. But _him_? After what he did to you? Why would you do that?"

With pursed lips, Ciel plugged his phone into the charger, wondering what evil deeds he must've done in his past lives to deserve this. "Judge me all you want. Laugh and mock me – give me all you got."

"I'm not going to mock you. I just want to know uhm...how?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

With a deep sigh, Ciel retold the story as well as he could, holding back his growing annoyance as the words spilled from his lips. As he talked, watching those big blue eyes widen and that excited mouth gasp made it that more real. He had to relive the entire progression of events between him and Alois, all the way from being online 'friends' to becoming enemies, and to finally ending up as fuck buddies.

The hardest part for Ciel was to tell Freckles about the beginning. He had tried so hard to forget about that. Every stinging memory was brought to the surface, making his stomach ache.

It became hard to breathe as he mentioned how persistent Alois had been in his attempts to earn his forgiveness. Ciel had failed to see – or rather denied – that the sweet boy on Kik still existed, and that he was right in front of his nose.

As he finished the story, Ciel saw Alois clear in his mind, just as he always imagined him when he still didn't know who he was. That picture was merging with the boy who had plagued him this whole semester. Even though he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, the realization that the boy he fell for was the same as _Trancy_ wouldn't loosen its grip on him. It wouldn't stop forcing him to see the truth.

"You miss it, don't you?" Freckles asked, fixing concerned eyes on Ciel as her thin fingers closed around his fists.

Lids slowly lifted, and Ciel stared right at the brunette as his lips slowly parted. "I miss how it was. But that's not the same person. _Trancy_ is not the same person that I fell in love with!" With the last of his mental strength, Ciel fought to keep Alois and Trancy apart. But as the words left him, he realized that there was no turning back. Alois was gone, Trancy was gone. All that was left was Alois Trancy; one person. And he knew he had to make a decision.

Freckles watched Ciel turn his head, and squeezed his hands as she murmured, "You really loved him, huh? Are you sure he's not the same? I mean it was _he_ who sent you all those texts. Everything that you two shared..." The brunette paused, hooking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she contemplated on what to say next. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think Trancy might be a nice person deep down. I don't think what he feels for you is fake. He's an awful person, I know, but judging by what you told me, he acts differently with you. And that's not two separate people, Ciel. That's how he is. All of it – it's Alois."

"Look," Ciel said, sighing, "my only friend at my former school had to transfer and move to a different state because of people like Trancy. Even if I accept that he's capable of being a decent human being, I can't just ignore the fact that he's a fucking lunatic too!"

"Are you happy like this? Playing around with him? Torturing him?"

"No..."

"Would you be happy if he disappeared from your life? Your Alois, just... gone forever."

Ciel stared at the wall, letting the seconds pass. When he finally swallowed and turned his head, his mouth was so dry that his next word came out as a whisper.

"No."

"You should be with him." Freckles brushed away the strands of hair covering Ciel's right eye and looked at him with concerned brows. "You're still in love with him, can't you see that?"

"I can't. I don't want to," Ciel murmured and turned away from his friend, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "I don't care if it makes me miserable, I can't see him again."

* * *

Muffled sobs were the only sounds in the dark room as Alois squeezed thick polyester with desperate hands. The blonde's puffy face was buried in his pillow, the fabric cold and soaked with his tears.

For hours and hours he had done nothing but try and get a hold of Ciel. He was certain that his chances with him were close to zero by this point. He had messed up – badly – and he didn't know a way out.

And if that wasn't enough, his father had given him a large piece of his mind the second they'd stepped inside the house. Claude had practically screamed at him, and the moment the blonde had tried to defend himself, he had been smacked right across the cheek.

A once pale and flawless cheekbone was now swollen and bruised by the impact, but Claude had showed no remorse. He had dragged Alois to his room, thrown the boy inside and slammed the door shut. As the blonde fell into a heap on the wooden floorboards, he had heard how a key was turned, and he had no idea when his father would let him out again.

A heart-wrenching whimper was fed to the pillow as Alois completely broke down. His whole body was quivering with tremors of anxiety. He had never been this miserable before. He felt as if his entire life was ruined.

 _Ping._

Red cheeks ripped from the damp fabric, the blonde's hands fumbling for the illuminated device. He was shaking so bad that he barely managed to unlock it and his eyes were so clouded and swollen that he had to blink near frantic to be able to make out the words.

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** _Hey there gorgeous. Missed me?_

* * *

Don't forget to review ^.^ Oh, and check out my new cielois two shot. It's called GLORYous~


	14. Chapter 14

_"I wish I knew how to quit you."_

― Jack Twist, Brokeback Mountain

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It had been six days and Ciel still hadn't replied to even one of Alois' texts. The blonde was devastated.

And annoyed.

He couldn't believe how Ciel had the nerve to ignore him like that after what they had been through. But he was mostly rueful. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was. It had been going so well...

And six days ago he had received a text. Not from Ciel, but from an ex-boyfriend; one that the blonde wasn't too eager to talk to. But he was hurt enough by Ciel's rudeness and complete lack of empathy to consider it.

The blonde was pacing back and forth, trapped behind the four walls of his bedroom. He had been confined to his room ever since the _incident_ , and had been forced to be alone with his thoughts. And those thoughts were now filling him with heat. If Ciel didn't want him, what was stopping him from talking to his old flame?

Alois shoved his hand down the pocket of his purple zip hoodie, forehead all creased and heart hammering between his expanding lungs. With gritting teeth he pulled his phone out and stared at the screen. This was it.

Alois' eyes were burning and he was already regretting what he was about to do. But he pushed those feelings aside, focused on how horribly Ciel had treated him, swallowed hard and typed a reply to 'Blueberry Cheesecake'.

 **King of booty shorts:** Hey. Sorry about the late reply. What's up?

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** Ooooh I was starting to think you didn't want to talk to me. I'm on my way to the mall. You?

 **King of booty shorts:** I'm not doing shit. Why did you text me?

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** I miss you. Is that so weird?

 **King of booty shorts:** Did your little boytoy dump you?

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** Eh. I got sick of him.

 **King of booty shorts:** And then you decided you wanted to talk to me again? Fuck you

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** Heyyy don't be like that. I don't deserve a second chance? I'm not a bad guy.

 **King of booty shorts:** You cheated on me.

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** Everyone makes mistakes.

 **King of booty shorts:** That's a pretty big one

 **Blueberry Cheesecake:** I know I know... I was an asshole. But I really miss you. Meet up with me later? I just wanna see you. I won't try anything I swear.

 **King of booty shorts:** I'm not sure I want to

Alois took a deep breath and let the hand holding his phone fall to his side. He was about to make a huge decision. Either he stayed faithful to Ciel even though he didn't seem to want anything to do with him, or he met up with his ex and made Ciel a thing of the past.

The ex-boyfriend's name was Charles Grey; a first year student at the college in town. They had only dated for a few months, and it must've been almost a year since they parted ways. It was never that serious between them, but Alois had liked Charles a lot. He was sassy, adventurous, and the perfect amount of crazy; one of the few males that managed to keep Alois' need for excitement satiated. There weren't many who did.

Several minutes went by where Alois didn't get a reply from Charles. He spent that time going through his and Ciel's Kik conversations, realizing how much of an asshole the other had been to him. The further he scrolled up, the more his chest hurt.

A lump formed in his throat when he finally reached the part where they still had been happy, blissfully unaware of the other's identity. It had been so good, so perfect. A muted sob left him just as his phone started vibrating. The ringtone startled him and it took a while before he finally swallowed and answered the call.

"Hey."

"Hey handsome." Charlie's voice was smooth on the other end, and the words had memories flooding back into Alois' mind. "Man I've missed your sweet voice."

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling annoyed when he recalled how flirty his ex could be. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"After I've been to the mall I was thinking about going to the skatepark. Wanna join me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ah come on. It'll be fun! Just like the good ol' days."

A sorrowful heart was pounding against Alois' ribs. It felt like he was on the verge of ripping a part of it out if he said yes. But he had to say yes. Right? Because Ciel didn't want him. He had told him so countless times, and he obviously didn't want to talk to him anymore. It was over.

Alois' face contorted in despair as he finally decided to let go of Ciel.

"O-okay," the blonde agreed with a shaky breath. "When?"

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Sure. Real happy. Can't wait to see your cheating ass again."

"Man, you can really hold a grudge. Just let it go and have fun with me! I have a surprise that you might like," Charles purred into Alois' ear, causing him to become both worried and excited all at once.

"A surprise? Tell me."

"You'll see it when you get there."

"You're an asshole."

"Always have been, always will be. I'll call you when I get close, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Great. See you there."

"Mm, later."

As Alois hung up his eyes darted towards his bedroom door; he wasn't sure if it was locked. Claude usually left it unlocked during the days to allow him to use the bathroom, and confined him to his room again at night. It was mid-afternoon and Claude should've left the door unlocked, but his mother was still at home, and as he listened carefully he could hear her messing around in the kitchen.

After checking the time, Alois estimated that his father wouldn't be home for another four hours. He had a perfect window of time to sneak out and hang out with Charles.

With a bunch of pillows and rolled up clothes the blonde successfully managed to make it look like he was asleep under the covers. A satisfied smirk tugged at his lips as he eyed himself in the full-length mirror, feeling more than confident about his appearance. He had put on black sweatpants to skate in, and to go under his purple hoodie, he had chosen a white tank that was just a tiny bit too tight. Charlie would surely like that.

As Alois pulled the zipper down a bit, he admired the bumps of well-defined collarbones that emerged in the mirror. His creamy skin wrapped around bone and muscle as he turned to check himself out from every angle. His hair was tousled and almost reached his shoulders as he covered it up with his usual black snapback. The word 'obey' was written in red letters at the front of the cap, and the blonde had always loved how well that brand suited him.

With one last glance to his bed to ensure that the fake body was believable, Alois quietly pressed down the door handle. It was unlocked. With sneakers in hand he poked his head out, making sure his mother wasn't anywhere nearby. By the sound of it, she was still in the kitchen.

He couldn't sneak out the front door so he tiptoed his way to the door that lead to the backyard. Keeping his breathing to a minimum he laced his shoes and stepped outside, letting the sunlight hit his fair cheeks.

Alois figured that he might as well make his way over to the skatepark as fast as possible. He could practice some tricks while he waited for Charles and god knows he needed some fresh air. Having been imprisoned for a week had driven him close to madness as he hated sitting still.

The smell of winter filled his nose as he reached down to pick his skateboard up off the ground. Even though it was close to Christmas break, the air had yet to fall below zero. They rarely got any snow, for which Alois was thankful, because he despised any weather that forced him to wear unflattering clothes.

As he tilted his head to gaze up at the sky, he followed the clouds as they flew past the glowing sun. Even though he was on his way to meet a person he knew he should stay away from, he felt relieved. Every step he took from here on out would be one where he wasn't burdened by unrequited love. Alois still felt it all; every cell, every atom that made his flesh and blood was still aching for Ciel. But deciding to let him go made him feel ten times lighter.

With one foot on the board, Alois rode the short distance to the skatepark with a smile on his lips. Once he arrived he ran into a few friends from school and ended up teasing younger kids and smoking half a pack of cigarettes until finally, Charles gave him a call. He wasn't far away, and it didn't take long for him to show up at the park, just a couple of minutes after Alois' friends had left.

"Alois! Hey!" Charlie rode in on his skateboard, smile stretching from ear to ear as he slowed down to stop behind Alois.

The younger male spun around, the gravel crushing under his sneakers as he came face to face with his ex.

Charles hadn't changed much; he still had platinum blonde hair, just like Alois, and the male was sporting the same mess of bed hair that he remembered from a year ago. Charles hid most of the strands behind a black beanie, but the two lonely dreadlocks in his neck were out in the open and riding down his back. He wore baggy jeans and a large black jacket, making him look like he was trying to fit in with the ghetto kids, when he actually was a member of one of the richest families in town.

"Charlie... hey." Alois' heart was going wild as the familiar face took him down memory lane. He wasn't one to get sentimental, but the two of them used to have a lot of fun, and seeing Charlie again made him a lot less aggravated than he had expected. The part of him that still was bitter over being cheated on - because _no one_ cheated on Alois Trancy - wasn't as dominant anymore. Perhaps being heartbroken was making him soft, and even though that thought irritated him, he still felt more at ease then he had in weeks.

Charlie stepped on the end of his board, causing it to align with his leg and allowing him to pick it up. "Hnn shit. You look fine as hell. Were you always this hot?" He licked the corner of his lips; sincerely loving how Alois looked in the tight sweatpants he wore.

Alois rolled his eyes at the compliment. "Cut the lame ass pickup lines. We both know why I agreed to meet you, you don't have to pull that shit on me."

"But you love to hear it, don't lie to me." Charlie smirked as he hooked his board under his arm and strolled over to the nearest ramp. With a glance over his shoulder to tell the younger to follow, he climbed on top of it and called, "Are you coming, or what?"

Alois did love to hear it, and smiled all the way to the top of the ramp. For half an hour they did nothing but skate, and it felt as if they'd never been apart. But even if Alois had a good time with Charles, he couldn't stop thinking about Ciel. Those big blue sapphires flashed through his mind every time he closed his eyes. But-

He had decided to let him go. And he was determined to ignore the fact that he was missing him.

"Are you having fun?" Charles asked, eyes sparkling and lips grinning. He collected his board before he slumped down on top of the ramp, releasing a sigh and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hell yeah!" Alois huffed out a laugh as he picked up his board and ran up to the edge. "I'm fucking beat. Break?"

"Mhm. Sit." Charlie patted next to him to signal for Alois to join him, the wind stirring his bangs as he gazed up at the younger with big silver eyes.

"God I've really missed this." Alois sat down with a sigh and took his cap off to rake his fingers through his hair.

"Me too. It's really good to see you again."

A smile tugged on the younger male's lips as he turned his head to face Charles. "So what's the surprise you were talking about?"

"Heh..." Charles' hand lifted as he stared right at Alois, eyes all lidded and full of mischief. "Well-"

"Damn!"

The familiar voice made both boys snap their heads towards the ground and at the bottom of the ramp stood none other than Lau himself with a huge grin on his lips.

"That must be the two ugliest mugs I've seen all day. Shit, cover yourself for the sake of humanity."

"Shut up," Alois replied with a faint chuckle. "Fucking shithead, get up here."

Lau pouted. "Aw do I have to? My body is too fragile to climb."

"Are you shitting me?" Charles burst out. "I haven't seen you in almost six months!"

Lau tapped his lower lip as if he was considering it. "Maybe. But I'm already late for my date with Mary Jane." His hand lifted to his mouth to feign smoking weed.

"Oh really?" Charles proceeded to do what he had been about to when Lau had interrupted him and reached inside his bag. When he pulled out a joint Alois' eyes grew ten sizes.

"Was _that_ the surprise? I thought you meant something completely different."

"Like what?"

"I was totally prepared for you to slap my forehead with that teeny weeny dick of yours."

Charles choked back a laugh at Alois' joke. "As much as I'd like that, I suspect you'd bite it off if I ever did anything like that."

"Damn straight." There had been some truth to Alois' words. He had been sure Charles wanted to meet him because he had something lewd in mind. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that his ex hadn't made a move on him yet.

As Charles and Alois were joking around, Lau climbed to the top of the ramp and sat down next to the older blonde.

"Are you gonna light that shit or what?" Lau asked with a teasing smirk on his lips. "I haven't got all day."

"Hold onnn." Charles dug through his pockets to find a lighter as the joint dangled from the corner of his mouth.

"Where's Ran-Mao?" Alois asked Lau, his forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward to make eye-contact.

"Detention. She doesn't talk much but when does you better believe she has one dirty mouth."

"Heh, she sounds like Timber and Thompson. I've never heard them say anything but nasty embarrassing shit. That's why I forced them to shut up around me."

"Good job," Lau replied just as Charlie passed the now glowing stick to him, who took it between his thumb and index finger with a wide grin.

The boys sat there, laughing and messing with each other for over an hour. Finally, after debating over and over if they should buy some snacks, Lau lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors and had to leave for the store.

"Man, I really need me some fucking Cheetos," Charles whined as they watched Lau's back disappearing around a corner. "I hope that lazy fuck is quick."

"I swear he won't be back for an hour. He'll probably look at each shelf for 20 minutes." Alois let his lungs deflate as he relaxed his muscles and laid down on the cold wood.

Charlie followed suit and turned to his side to look at his ex, admiring his flawless skin as two lonely clouds slowly moved over the sky above them. Watching Alois like this, in his drug induced haze, made him realize just how much he had missed him. He might have cheated on him, but they were both young and mistakes like that were common among boys their age. He hadn't done it to hurt Alois; he had been overtaken by the unique rush only a new person could provide.

The boy Charlie had fooled around with, and later started dating, had been sweet as sugar. But underneath his charming exterior had been a male very similar to Charlie himself. What he had told Alois earlier was a lie; he hadn't gotten sick of his boyfriend. He had been dumped because he had met someone new. Charlie even suspected that he had been cheated on. The feeling that spread throughout his body when he thought about it made him realize just how hurt Alois must've been when he had left him. That was the reason he had called him up, but he hadn't expected them to hit it off so well. In all honesty, he hadn't known what to expect. All he had wanted was to see if Alois was doing okay, and perhaps steal a kiss, for old times' sake.

While they were lying there, waiting for Lau to return, talking about everything and nothing, Charlie couldn't stop staring at Alois' lips. It would be so easy to steal that kiss, and he really wanted it, because the younger male was even more gorgeous than he remembered. He was funnier, taller, and more confident. He seemed to be doing well. But the glumness in Alois' eyes was a mystery to him. Charlie was dying to ask what was bothering him, and that's why he finally voiced his curiosity once they both sat back up.

"Hey Alois. Are you still this upset, after all this time?"

"Huh?" Alois looked at Charles with big, confused eyes. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"About me cheating on you."

"No? I'm still a little pissed off, but I'm not sad about it or anything. It happened ages ago. I got over it in like two weeks."

"You just seem really... I dunno, down?"

"I do?" Alois swallowed the lump that immediately appeared in his throat and lifted a hand to rub his neck. He was once again reminded of Ciel, and how much he missed seeing his boyish face, and that cute pout of annoyance. There was a dull pain in his belly just by the thought of the boy he loved, but he did his best to rid himself of them and focus on the person sitting next to him.

"I just get the feeling that something is gnawing on you. I don't like that look on you."

"I... uh... I got suspended," Alois admitted, letting out a small sigh as he averted his eyes for a short second. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason why he was gloomy. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Charles to know about Ciel.

"Shit, really?" Charles moved a little closer to the younger male, curious to hear the story.

"Yeah..." Not coming up with a lie fast enough, Alois blurted out the truth. "I fucked a dude in school and the principal found out."

Charlie cracked a wide grin. "Badass. Still doing crazy shit I see."

"Always," Alois said with a wink and Charlie chuckled, the two males both feeling the spark between them intensify with every laugh they shared. Memories of how they used to cuddle and tease each other in Alois' room came back to them, and how they pranked their friends and vandalized cars. Minutes passed where they talked about things they used to do. Good times indeed; they both looked back on it with smiles on their lips, and reminiscing on the old only made the heat between them grow.

Alois' lidded eyes kept rolling over his ex's body, checking out his legs, his chest, and his puerile face. Even if Charles was older than him, the male still looked 16 with his long lashes and soft features. The bangs that peeked out from under his beanie were messy over his forehead, and Alois got an urge to rearrange them.

After Charles made a bad joke, neither of them could stop laughing. They stared at each other with tears growing in the corner of their eyes, their bodies shaking as they tried to stop. Once Alois had calmed down a bit, he finally gave into his urges and raised a pale hand to brush Charles' bangs to the side of his face. The action made them both go quiet, and as Alois worked in slow motion, he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Are you making me pretty?" Charlie asked, admiring how the younger blonde looked when he took his lip between his teeth.

"Shhh, I'm almost done."

As Alois finished he found himself dangerously close to Charlie's face, but he couldn't decide if he was bothered or not. So he stayed there and they kept staring at each other in silence. Just as Alois parted his lips to say something, Charlie took his face in his hands and softly kissed him right on the lips. After he pulled back Alois looked to the side, unsure of how to react to what had just happened. But he had no time to figure it out because not more than two seconds later Charlie kissed him again.

Before they knew it they were making out so fervently that none of them noticed when Lau climbed back up and sat down next to them.

"Gross," Lau said as he opened a bag of Doritos. "And here I thought you were into that little Phantomhive brat."

Alois ripped his face from Charlie's with a shocked gasp. "What?"

"Did you guys break it off or something?"

"Uh, we never-"

"You have a boyfriend!?" Charles' mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"No, no, we-" Alois started, but he was cut off by the vibrations coming from his pocket. As he searched for his phone, he mumbled, "Hold on," not noticing how both Lau and Charles were staring at him and waiting for an explanation. The number on the screen was unknown to him, his brows furrowing as he slid his finger over it to answer the call. "Hey, who're you?"

The person on the other end cleared their throat. "My name's Freckles. I'm a friend of Ciel's." As she paused Alois could feel his heart speeding up and his head started spinning like a tornado had taken residence inside of it.

"Okay..." he murmured, trying to keep his breathing steady. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Passion, emotion, love and romance they all look better in movies; in reality all you need is a big dick."_

― M.F. Moonzajer

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

A small knock on Ciel's window had him so scared that he nearly fell out of his chair. When he whipped his head in the direction of the window he actually fell and went tumbling to the floor with a muffled scream.

The blonde outside the window latched onto the thick branch as his body trembled with silent laughter. He could barely keep himself from making any noise; the sight of Ciel crashing onto the floor was almost too much to handle.

Ciel glared at Alois from the floor, pushing the toppled chair away as he scrambled to his feet. Black socks moved across the room as he tiptoed his way over to the window to push it open and hiss at Alois.

"Are you out of your mind?! My parents would kill me if they saw you!"

Alois brushed away the tears of laughter from his big eyes, giving a muted whimper as he climbed closer. "I needed to see you and this was the only way. Would you have preferred me breaking into your house in the middle of the night?"

"I would've preferred that you didn't come here at all-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't want me here. You want me to leave and never talk to you again, blah blah blah. Spare me the speech. I'm here now and I'm staying so you better get comfortable with that thought."

Ciel took a second to glare at the blonde before he muttered, "Whatever," and rolled his eyes. Even though he was extremely annoyed by the blonde's presence, Ciel couldn't deny that a small part of him was curious to hear what Alois' motives were for showing up at his house so late in the evening. That's why he, after a moment of consideration, moved away from the window to allow him to enter.

Alois jumped inside as silently as he could, his black sneakers thudding against the floor and making him freeze for a second. Both Ciel and Alois listened for any signs of concerned parents, but neither Vincent nor Rachel seemed to have heard anything.

"Sorry, heh... So what's up?" the blonde asked as he brushed himself off, the fabric of his thick coat ruffling as he patted it.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I just grabbed something! It's my mom's or something."

"You look ridiculous, as usual. What do you want?"

"Soooorry. I don't have any clothes on so I needed something warm."

Ciel arched his eyebrows as blue orbs widened in horror. "You're not serious, are you?" He gazed down at Alois' legs, letting out a sigh of relief as he noticed the black nylon stockings he was wearing. But his muscles soon tensed as the blonde removed the coat, revealing a flat belly and an ass covered by a pink skirt. Thin garter straps ran down from underneath the garment to connect with the lace top of the stockings, and on his torso he wore a tiny black crop top with the word 'BITCH' printed on the front.

"Oh hell no. Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"I was taking some pictures, okay?! But then my parents had to leave for some fucking reason and I took the chance to sneak out. I had to hurry like hell."

"Who were you taking pictures for? Holy shiiiit." Ciel's eyes wandered over the stunning body in front of him, loving every inch of what he saw. He wanted to hit himself in the face for even thinking a single nice thought about the blonde, but he settled for digging his nails into his palms.

Alois smirked, not unfamiliar with the sight of a drooling Ciel; the boy looked like a feast was displayed right in front of him and he was terrible at hiding it. "I haven't decided yet, but by the looks of you I'm pretty sure you might benefit from them the most."

"Hah. Yeah. Like I would want gross slutty pictures of _you_ ," Ciel sneered, walking over to his bed and falling down on the sheets to hide his burning blush. "Just tell me what you want, then leave. I need to sleep. It's 11 pm for fucks sake."

"We need to talk." Alois threw his coat over the chair in front of Ciel's desk and kicked away his sneakers before he walked over to the bed. "You're not replying to my texts or answering my calls or anything."

"Yeah, I didn't want to talk. Why would I?! You got me suspended!"

Alois was just about to get up on the bed when he stilled and stared at Ciel with his mouth open. " _I_ got you suspended? If you hadn't given me that challenge none of this would've happened!"

"You were supposed to make sure we wouldn't get caught."

"Yeah you know how hard it was to even get a key? You're crazy if you think I can make everything fucking perfect for your kinky ass." Alois crawled on top of the covers, muttering something inaudible as Ciel scowled and scooched closer to the edge.

"No funny business," Ciel said after creating a safe distance between him and Alois.

"Hah... I just want to lie beside you in girl clothes and talk, if that's okay with you." The blonde grinned teasingly as he made himself comfortable, noticing how Ciel eyed his thighs as his skirt fell down over his pelvis. "No homo, I swear."

Ciel's frown disappeared immediately at the words. The sudden snort of amusement that followed made both of them chuckle. "No homo."

Alois propped up the pillows behind his back, half sitting as Ciel stared at the ceiling with his head resting in his palms. The room fell silent for a minute as the blonde tried to decide how to best approach Ciel.

The call Alois had received the day before had made him realize that he might still have a shot with Ciel. Freckles had not only told him that Ciel still had feelings for him, but she had also informed him that in order to snare him he must push him even more. She was certain that the only way to get Ciel to admit his feelings was for Alois to be persistent. Persistent and sweet.

Sweet was the word she has used. Alois wasn't sure if he had it in him, but Freckles had reminded him of how loving and romantic he could be once she brought up Kik. She also pointed out the importance of not telling Ciel about the phone call but, naturally, Alois forgot.

"Freckles called me."

Ciel snapped his head towards Alois in surprise. "Why the fuck did she call _you_?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. He mentally sighed and swore to throw her a ton of shade for her incapability to mind her own business.

"She wanted me to talk to you. Apparently you're not as anti Trancy as you claim to be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ciel swallowed, turning his head to look at anything but the blonde.

"Baby... I don't care that you haven't answered my calls, okay? Can't we just put all of this behind us and just do what feels natural from now on? No games, no challenges, just try to be... friends maybe?"

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I can."

"I know you still feel something for me."

"Yeah, I feel like kicking you in the face."

"Okay, whatever," Alois muttered, folding his arms over his chest in an irritated fashion. "You don't want to be friends, you don't want to be anything with me, right?" When the blonde didn't get a response he pursed his lips and turned his mess of golden locks to scowl at Ciel. "Right?!"

Ciel shot up to a sitting position, angrier than ever but he didn't know why. "Yeah! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"I know you like me! Freckles told me so!"

Arms were flailing and eyes were shooting daggers as the boys argued. Ciel refused to admit that what Freckles had said was true, and Alois refused to settle for his usual lies. Finally, after ten minutes of spitting curses at each other, Ciel almost started screaming, forgetting all about his parents downstairs.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU OR YOUR PINK WHORE SKIRT ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

Alois suddenly got quiet and stared right at Ciel from his side of the bed. "I finally get you. You're speaking like... like... Opposite language. Everything you say is the opposite of what you really mean."

Ciel groaned loudly. "No, it's not."

"See! I'm right!"

"Get out. I won't tell you again."

"Wait. Does this mean you _will_ tell me again?" Alois took his thumb between his teeth as he pondered on his revelation. Then a light was lit in his eyes and his lips cracked open in the form of a smile. "Do you want to kiss me, Ciel?"

"Oh my fucking god." Ciel rubbed his temples. "No. I fucking told you to leave."

"HOLY SHIT I WAS RIGHT!" Alois cheered and threw his arms around Ciel, ignoring the gargling noises of him struggling for air as he squeezed him.

"Aagh, get off of me!"

"You said you wanted a kiss!"

"N-No!" Ciel fought with all his might to flee the death-grip he was trapped in as panic began flooding his small form. He still had no idea what he wanted, yet he sort of knew that he enjoyed all of this in some inexplicable way. As Alois pinned him down on the bed and used his bodyweight to keep him immobile, Ciel just got more and more excited, and more and more upset by his own reaction.

The blonde smirked. "No means yes."

Every word Ciel was planning to say was stolen when Alois shoved his mouth onto his. The short struggle that followed slowly faded into grabbing as Ciel grew tired of fighting and simply let himself get sucked into the moment and kissed him back. He wasn't any closer to figuring out what role Alois should have in his life, but he was certain that he didn't want those soft lips to leave him.

"Ah, Trancy. You said..." Weak fingers curled around the blonde's wrists as Ciel did one last futile attempt to stop what was happening even though he wanted to keep going. "You said no homo."

Alois smiled against the skin of Ciel's neck and whispered, "Yes homo. Much homo. I know you want to."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Ciel, please… stop fighting me."

A whimper of defeat fled tired lips as Ciel closed his eyes and just let himself feel as Alois ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. Freckles had already betrayed him and spilled the truth about his emotions to the blonde, and even though he was angry, he felt a sense of relief. He had to stop lying to himself, and there was no reason why he should keep lying to Alois about how he felt.

"Alois…" he whispered into the room, deciding from this day forth only to call the blonde by his first name. If he was going to be honest to himself and to Alois, the first step was to let go of the notion that the blonde was nothing more than _Trancy_ , the bully.

"Baby, I'm yours. Just let it happen."

" _Mine_." Ciel tried the word on his lips, tasted it and let its meaning seep into every corner of his mind. It felt good to say it; better than he ever thought it would.

Alois had to swallow to keep tears from forming in his burning eyes, his hand coming up to brush the hair away from Ciel's forehead as he looked straight at him. Second after second passed where they did nothing but stare at one another, breaths hot and slow as they mingled.

"Did you say that I'm yours?" the blonde asked, voice shaky as he could barely believe what he was hearing.

Instead of a verbal response, Ciel gazed up at those rosy cheeks and how those shiny platinum locks fell over the other's forehead. Alois was a sight for sore eyes – no one could deny that – and no force in the universe could keep Ciel from reaching for those tempting lips again.

A mix between a whimper and a gasp was stolen right from the blonde's mouth as the younger male kissed him and folded his arms around his torso to pull him closer. The struggle between brain, heart, and body was all too real within Ciel, but it seemed as if his brain was losing.

Alois gladly followed, finding a perfect place between the other's legs as their tongues slipped over one another. His heart was pounding so hard that Ciel probably felt it as he pressed their chests flush together, losing every bit of sanity as he was kissed with more passion than ever before.

What had started as a fight was now all about touching skin, pulling hair, and tasting tongues. Soft moans replaced bickering. Hot, naughty whispers replaced screaming. Two bodies moved together instead of away from each other.

"Fuck, you're so hard," Ciel murmured, wrapping lean legs around the blonde's narrow waist and gripping the fabric of his top.

Slender hips rolled with skill and Ciel's half-hard cock rubbed over the stiff ridge between Alois' legs, causing him to gasp. Ciel pushed against the hardness, seeking as much friction as possible because he felt like he would go crazy if he didn't.

Alois' mouth opened to make way for hot breaths as he gazed down at the male beneath him, so excited that he almost came just by grinding against him. His Ciel was perfect, looking maddeningly hot with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. The blonde barely kept himself from ripping Ciel's clothes off when he felt him growing hard by his ministrations, and knowing that he wanted him to stay was thrilling in a way he couldn't describe.

"I can't help it..." Alois huffed, gasping in a breath as Ciel's hands found their way under his skirt to grip his ass. "I want you."

A kiss-swollen lip was trapped between white teeth as the blonde's words reached Ciel's ears. A miniscule part of him still wanted to resist him, to push him away and force him to leave, but he couldn't. Not anymore. Ciel's arms and legs only tightened around the larger body despite his mind telling him to do the complete opposite.

"We can't fuck... ah, my parents..." Ciel breathed, eyes clenching shut and lips parting in a whimper as Alois rubbed their clothed erections together particularly rough.

The blonde seized one of Ciel's wrists, raising his arm over his head and pressing the limb down into the thick pillow.

"We don't have to. I just want to be close to you." Alois let his lips brush over Ciel's, breathing with him as his lower half kept grinding. Their bodies were hot as they sought to be closer, moving in sync like they were made to do this.

"Alois, shut up...ngh. Too…too fucking cheesy."

Alois softly chuckled. "You've picked the wrong guy if you don't want cheesy."

* * *

 _Pop._

Ciel turned in his sleep, groaning as his face contorted into a frown.

 _Pop._

"Go away mom, I don't have underwear on my head."

Alois had to bite his fist in order to stifle his laugh as he watched Ciel mumble in his sleep. When he was quiet again he took his gum on his tongue for the third time and blew a large pink bubble right in the sleeping male's ear.

 _Pop._

Ciel waved an annoyed hand at Alois, missing his face with just an inch. "Stop it, mom!"

With a wide smile Alois blew another bubble. This was the biggest one yet. It became huge before it finally burst in Ciel's ear and stuck to both his skin and hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ciel sat right up, hands panicking to rid himself of the sticky mess.

"Hold on, hold on! Sit still!" Alois was bubbling with laughter as he did his best to help pick away the gum from Ciel's dark blue locks.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! I'll have to cut my hair off!"

"Nooo, don't be so dramatic." The blonde reached out to scratch off a prick of gum stuck to Ciel's gauge. "Let me just-"

"I could not hate you more than I do right now."

"Suuure. I've never met anyone who whines as much as you do." Alois admired the black tunnels stretching Ciel's earlobes, getting all kinds of unseemly ideas. "Hey, those are really pretty."

"Uh, thanks." Ciel frowned and shoved the blonde away from him. "Is all the gum gone?"

"Yes!" Alois had a huge smile on his lips and he was just about to put his arms around Ciel when his phone chimed, signaling that he got a text-message.

Dark eyebrows arched when Ciel caught a glimpse of the flirty words on the screen, sent to Alois by someone named Charles. "Who's that?" he asked nonchalantly, attempting to hide the sting of jealousy that pierced his belly.

"No one important," the blonde responded as he placed his phone on the nightstand without replying to the text. He had been all over Charles when they met up at the skate park, but his heart still belonged to Ciel. He had no interest in anything romantic with him as long as he still had a shot with his internet love.

"Are you seeing someone?" Ciel was gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he stared up at the ceiling, fingers restlessly raking through his hair to find any remnants of gum.

"Kinda... but I only went out with him once. Don't worry about him. You're a way better kisser anyways, so…"

"Um, okay…"

"Hey, there's no reason to be jealous," Alois teased, big eyes carrying a glint of mischief as he stared right at Ciel. "It's not like you and me are dating. Right?"

Ciel immediately turned to the side. "I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say."

"And we're not dating."

Alois sighed. Ciel was as stubborn as always and it was getting on his nerves, but he refused to start another fight. Instead, he started talking about random topics to steer the conversation into a different path. It worked surprisingly well. The boys talked for a good half hour, and he even managed to coax a few laughs from Ciel.

When Alois started talking about body modification, Ciel was more than engaged, but when he mentioned his own ideas of what tattoos he should get, the conversation turned silly once again.

"I think I wanna get a tattoo of a narcissus flower," the blonde mused, lying face to face with Ciel atop the sheets. "I can't think of any motive that would fit me better."

"Wow, really?" Ciel gave a mocking chuckle as he shook his head. "That's the best thing I've heard you say in a long time. I've been wondering if you were even aware of how much you admire yourself."

"Hah! I'm proud of who I am."

"Of course you are." Ciel rolled his eyes, lips twitching in well-concealed amusement.

"I want more than one though. What do you think I should get?"

"How about a squirting cock on your cheek?" Ciel derisively responded.

Alois didn't care about Ciel's rude tone; he was used to it by now. "Oh yeah, that would be good too, but I would have a hard time getting a job."

"Really? That's the only thing that bothers you with what I just said?"

"What? Wouldn't it be glorious to wake up every morning with a dick next to your mouth?" Alois grinned, and hearing the other snort in surprise made him giggle.

"You're so weird," Ciel said, scratching his neck with a smile on his lips.

"I know. Wanna cuddle?" Before Ciel had time to respond he had pale arms wrapped around his neck, forcing him onto his back.

"I really don't want to-"

"Leave, I know. I'm so cozy," Alois teased with a cute little chuckle before he gave Ciel a peck on the cheek and hugged his neck even harder.

"I hate you."

"You keep saying that but we both know it's a lie." Alois was smiling as he stared at a pouting Ciel, feeling every butterfly come to life inside him at that adorable face. Last night had been better than he could've ever imagined. Alois felt as if he had fallen in love all over again. It seemed as if Freckles had been right. Maybe this could work.

Ciel didn't know what he felt, as usual. But he did know that he was having a good time with his 'nemesis', no matter how much his pride was dented by letting Alois into his life again. The teenager had to admit that not even a little gum in his hair could erase the fact that he enjoyed being in the blonde's company.

But even if he liked spending time with Alois again, he was not one for cuddling.

"Ew." Ciel suddenly stuck his tongue out, wanting nothing else than to break free from the blonde's embrace to take a shower and brush his teeth. "Alois, you should stop forcing your weird fetishes onto others."

"What weird fetish?"

"Tastes like you took a crap in my mouth." Ciel brew a puff of morning breath in the blonde's face, wishing it would be enough to make him release him.

Alois blinked before he broke out in laughter, not showing any signs of letting Ciel go. "Sorry, I thought that coprophilia was your thing. Oh wait, now I remember – it's _exhibitionism_. Can't wait until you get older and start wearing one of those 'public masturbator trench coats.'"

Ciel gasped. "I'm not going to do that!"

"And maybe you'll combine it with a nice pair of rapist glasses. Y'know, just to scare the kids a lil' extra."

"Thanks for believing in me." Ciel squirmed to show his discomfort, but he only received another hug and a kiss to his neck in response.

"You can do it," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear with his body pressed against his, reminding him about last night and making his heart beat faster. "Don't let society dictate how you should lead your life."

"Will you be joining me with that dick tattoo on your cheek? It would be great for scaring grandmas."

"True. I'll be your loyal sidekick."

"Captain trench coat and I-love-myself-way-too-much-Man."

"Naaaah, that doesn't seem right."

"Nothing is right when it comes to us."

It wasn't just Alois' heart that was racing; Ciel's was pounding so hard that he could hear it. He could never keep his body from reacting to the blonde; whenever their skin touched everything else seemed to fade away. That's why he wanted to get away from him so bad. Ciel was still in conflict with his emotions. But even though he wanted to get away, he didn't break a sweat trying to get loose – because, at the same time, he wanted that feeling. Alois made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. And right then and there, Ciel realized that that's what he had loved so much about chatting with him on Kik.

"That's what makes us so great," the blonde said, hooking a blue lock behind Ciel's ear.

A shaky breath was drawn as Ciel looked to the side and murmured, "Alois..."

"What is it?"

"I don't want you talking to that guy anymore."

"Oh really?" Alois had a smug expression as he kept playing with Ciel's hair. "I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not-"

"I'll stop talking to him if you go on a date with me."

"Ugh, not _this_ again," Ciel snarled, thinking back to the moment when Alois had tricked him into going to that abandoned mental institution. He would never admit it, but that had been an amazing date. Alois knew him so well, it was almost astounding.

" _Pleeease_."

" _Okay_. I'll go on a date with you." Ciel's eyebrows crinkled when he spoke the words, but internally he was curious to see where Alois would take him this time.

"Does this mean we're _monogamous_?" the blonde asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. This means I own you. And I don't want him or any other guy anywhere near you."

Alois frowned, but he wasn't surprised by Ciel's choice of words. "You own me? Does that mean I own you too?"

"No."

"That's not fair. I want to own you too—wait." Icy eyes widened and pink lips curved at the realization of what Ciel was saying. "Are we boyfriends now?"

Ciel felt like he was punched in the stomach; he was anything but ready to put such a label on their relationship. "Are you stupid!? _No_. We're _not_ boyfriends. You're my _property_."

Alois tossed his head back and groaned. "We're boyfriends. If you own me and I'm not allowed to see other guys then we're definitely more than friends."

Ciel pursed his lips as he pondered on what to say next, refusing to meet the blonde's annoyed gaze. "We're... we're exclusive friends with benefits."

"Ugh, fine... Whatever you say."

There was a silence hanging in the air, several seconds passing where the boys pouted and looked everywhere but at each other. Alois was still hovering over Ciel's face, arms still folded around his neck. He was thinking about getting off of him, but not knowing when he'd have another chance to be so close to his love, he chose to stay right where he was.

"Do you like me, Ciel?" Alois suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Ciel looked horrified as he froze right up. "I never said that."

And just like that, Alois was happy again, his heart fluttering as he watched Ciel's cheeks go from milky to vermillion. "You don't have to. I can see it on your face."

"I don't."

"You've always been a bad liar. If you want me to yourself you have to give me a little something."

"I'm agreeing to that date, aren't I?" Ciel was trying to push Alois away again, sweat breaking out on his forehead from being confronted. It was hard for him to admit to anything out loud, and it was even harder when the blonde was no more than a few inches from his face.

"That's not enough." Lips pressed together as Alois was getting irritated and clamped onto Ciel as tightly as he could. "Come on, Ciel. Your pride is adorable but it's getting a little annoying."

"I hate you," Ciel snarled, knowing he was already defeated. He had to say it.

"That's a cute way to say 'I love you'. Now tell me how much you love me in the right way."

"Ugh... Okay, okay." Deep blue eyes closed as Ciel sucked in a deep breath. "I like you. Happy?"

"Yes!" Alois beamed, eyes sparkling and lips cracking up into a wide smile. "Say it again."

"I like you."

"I knew you had feelings for me."

Ciel looked to the side, pouting. "I don't have _feelings_ for you."

"Yes you do. Say it."

"Stop annoying me."

"Say it, say it, say it-"

"Shut the fuck up PLEASE."

Lashes fluttered as the blonde blinked, realizing he had gone too far. "I-I'm sorry... Come here." Alois kissed Ciel's neck, making the fine hairs stand on end with the soft way they brushed over the skin. "I'm just really happy, y'know?"

Ciel could feel his heart swell in his chest and he despised it. But at the same time he absolutely loved it. He had _his Alois_ hugging him, and it was the best feeling in the world. As much as he wanted to punch himself for thinking it, he knew that the blonde was right. He _had_ feelings for him, and he _was_ too prideful. If he wanted his internal struggle to end, he had to stop turning every moment they shared into a fight.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Ciel finally said, swallowing as he awaited the response.

"Thank you," Alois murmured with his face stuffed in Ciel's neck, smiling so big that his jaw ached.

" _Mine_ ," Ciel whispered under his breath, lips buried in blonde strands of soft hair as he finally hugged Alois back.

* * *

"You think we should give them some condoms?" Vincent raised a streaming cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip. Amusement was painting his features as he shot his wife a smirk.

Rachel didn't look nearly as gleeful as she leaned back in her chair, clutching her cup of sugary tea. "No, _sweetie_. What that boy needs is a serious spanking."

Brown eyes lifted to the staircase as Vincent listened to the laughter of the boys. "I bet that blonde boy gives him plenty of that already."

"Vincent!" The sound of a coughing Rachel filled the small kitchen as she choked on her tea.

"Hey, at least he's laughing again. Let him have this, okay?"

"Ugh..." Rachel glared at her husband, despising the fact that he was right. "Okay, okay. But if that shithead's son ever sneaks in here again I'll make sure my boot print is a permanent memory on that little brat's rear."

Vincent's eyes sparked with love for his _sweet_ wife as he gave her a wide smile. "That's why I married you."


	16. Chapter 16

_"All day I dream about sex. All day I dream about fucking."_

― KoRn – A.D.I.D.A.S.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The suspension had finally ended, and Alois and Ciel were getting ready for school. They hadn't seen each other at all since Alois had sneaked out to stay the night at Ciel's house. Claude had kept a close eye on his son the final days before school started, making sure there was no way for him to leave the premises. The blonde suspected that he knew of his insubordination, but if he did, he hadn't mentioned it.

The boys had been texting constantly ever since that night, and Ciel almost felt as if they had gone back to the beginning, rekindling their romance the same way they had gotten to know each other. He still refused to call Alois his boyfriend, and the blonde kept nagging him about it.

Ciel wasn't ready; he didn't know if he ever would be. After all they had been through, and with the memories still fresh of how Alois had tortured both him and others, he didn't think he could ever see the two of them building a future together. The way things were now, with the two of them texting like nothing bad ever happened, was a fleeting thing, Ciel believed.

As they sat in the classroom, Alois had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Ciel. Seeing him for the first time since that magical night made his breath shaky and his palms sweaty. Ciel tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but his phone vibrated so vigorously in his jeans pocket that curiosity eventually took over.

 **King of booty shorts:** _I can't stop looking at you_

 **King of booty shorts:** _I love those jeans. Your ass looks so good it makes me wanna flip my desk and take a bite out of it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'm so happy to see you again._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Can we hang out after school?_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Did you do something with your hair? It looks shorter. I like it. God damn I need to touch you._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Ooooo I almost forgot! I have a gift for you!_

Ciel fought the urge to smile. If there was something he had been craving during these past few days it was Alois' hands. The way they always seemed to know where he wanted to be touched, how soft and eager they were once they ended up under his clothes. No matter what happened between them, Ciel hoped that they'd at least never stop having sex. He couldn't imagine finding anyone that could give him what he wanted like the blonde did.

 **C i e l:** _I want you to touch me_

 **King of booty shorts:** _Babbbyyyyy yessss! After school yeah?_

 **C i e l:** _Now._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I don't think Mrs. Blanc would appreciate if I took your clothes off in here._

 **C i e l:** _No stupid. I want you to touch me right now... Daddy._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Oooh ;-)_

A smirk curved pale lips as Alois glanced at Ciel, seeing the exact same expression on the other's face. As the blonde typed his next set of words his heart began pumping his blood faster to all corners of his slender form - including the body part between his legs.

 **King of booty shorts:** _Daddy wants his tongue on your neck. He wants to taste you everywhere._

 **C i e l:** _Ugh god. I need it. Please daddy, give it to me._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Trust me, I will. I'll slowly take your clothes off. I'll start with your shirt so I can kiss your collarbones and suck on your belly._

 **C i e l:** _Mmm Daddy. Grip me, suck me, give me bruises._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Heh... Patience. We'll get to that. I wanna take it nice and slow before I fuck you hard enough to make you scream._

 **C i e l:** _Aahh shit. You're making my dick hard._

Ciel's jeans were new and he had been flattered by Alois' comment about them making his ass look good. But now he cursed under his breath as he squirmed in his chair, the snug pair of pants leaving no room for his growing cock.

The blonde seemed to have the same problem, continuously shifting as eyebrows crinkled in discomfort. His tiny fake leather shorts were even tighter than Ciel's fresh jeans. Not that he let it bother him as he continued. The thrill of it all made him draw slow, deep breaths, and every so often he lifted sky blue orbs to study Ciel's reaction.

 **King of booty shorts:** _I bet you love getting hard in public you dirty little pervert._

 **C i e l:** _Yes daddy I love it so much. Tell me more._

 **King of booty shorts:** _I'll unbutton your pants and slide a hand down your underwear. I'll barely touch you. My fingertips will brush over your cock, tease you until you beg me to take it in my mouth._

 **C i e l:** _Fuck._

 **C i e l:** _Yes._ _Take it in your mouth. I want your tongue on it._

 **King of booty shorts:** _Not so fast baby. If you want me to continue I want you to rub your dick through your pants._

The boys were smiling as they discretely tapped on their phones under their desks, careful not to notify the teacher. But Ciel wasn't sure how he'd obey the blonde without her noticing it. She could see right under his desk. Thankfully she had her eyes on a stack of papers as the students were supposed to read. With a quick glance at Alois, who sultrily licked his lips, Ciel decided it was safe to nudge his hardening bulge.

It felt so good to stroke it through the fabric, but it felt amazing to give it a rough squeeze. He was tempted to pull down the zipper and let it pop out for some air but, since he didn't want another suspension, he refrained from doing so.

Tiny pearls of sweat started appearing on Ciel's temple the more he rubbed, abandoning his phone on the desk in favor of looking Alois straight in the eye. Both of them were breathing hard yet silent, mouths open and lids heavy. Frustrated hands came to clutch the edge of the desk as the blond watched Ciel act out his fantasies in broad daylight, in a room full of people.

He wanted nothing else than to run out of there and have his way with Ciel in a bathroom stall. But as the bell rang and the boys hurried out of there, books held to cover their crotches, they both stopped in shock before they had time to utter one word to each other.

"What're you doing here?!" Alois exclaimed, eyes rolling over the college student that leaned against the row of lockers.

"I missed you," Charles said with a lopsided smile as he sauntered towards Alois. "You haven't been answering my calls so I thought I'd come see you."

Alois blinked and swallowed his unease as he peered at Ciel to read his emotions. "Uhh, wow, that's awfully sweet of you but-"

"Who's your friend?" Charles asked, curiously eyeing Ciel all the way from his army boots to his dark blue locks.

"I'm-" Ciel started, but Alois cut him off.

"Charlie, can I speak with you in private?"

Hearing that name caused a pang of jealousy to shoot through Ciel. He remember all too well how flirty the male had been in his text, and he had spent several days imagining what he might look like and what he had done with Alois on their date. The fact that he was handsome made him downright furious and all he wanted was to pummel his pretty face until it resembled a mashed strawberry pie.

As Alois walked away with Charles to a secluded part of the hallway, Ciel muttered a variety of obscene curses and strolled over to his locker. Hands were slow as they went through books and junk as all Ciel really focused on were the males in his peripheral vision.

"Look, Charlie, I haven't answered your calls because-"

"That's your boyfriend." Charles looked at Alois with a face that told him how obvious it was that the two of them were an item. He removed his black beanie to drag delicate fingers through platinum bangs as the realization of why he had been ignored fell down on him.

Alois leaned his side against the wall and awkwardly scratched his neck. "We're not exactly boyfriends but-"

"You're about to be."

"Can you stop interrupting me!?" Alois frowned, unable to stop worrying about what Ciel would say once Charles left. "He doesn't like that word, I guess. But yeah, we're going to be boyfriends real soon."

"Is that the guy Lau was talking about at the skate park?" Charles felt stupid about visiting Alois at school. He had figured that the younger blonde wasn't returning his calls because his parents had taken his phone away. I wouldn't be the first time.

"Mm... I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. It's just that we've been sorta on and off and yeah... I should've texted you and told you but I kinda promised not to talk to you anymore so..."

Light eyebrows arched as Charles fiddled with one of his dreadlocks. "Really? You sound like you're scared or something. What the hell is going on?"

"What? I'm not scared? What would I have to be scared about?"

"I have no idea. It's just that I've never seen you act like this over anyone."

Alois looked to the side and murmured, "I don't want to lose him, that's all."

"Wow, is _the_ Alois Trancy actually _in love_ for real? I never thought I would see the day. And with a guy who treats you like shit, no less. I'm genuinely surprised."

A sharp breath was sucked in through shocked lips before Alois snapped, "Ciel doesn't treat me like shit! Do you really think I would let anyone do that to me? It's me we're talking about here." He knew that Charles was right, but nothing could force that truth from his mouth. It would ruin his whole image.

The college student's eyebrows furrowed at Alois' outburst. "Hmm, I'm not sure what's going on between you two, but I've never seen you act this sissy-like. And he doesn't want to be your boyfriend but he forbids you from talking to me. That doesn't sound very healthy to me."

"At least he doesn't cheat on me," Alois sneered, glaring at his ex-boyfriend as he inwardly smiled about delivering such a hurtful remark.

"How could he," the older blonde retorted, folding his arms over his chest, "you're not even together."

Blue eyes turned ten shades darker as Alois got the urge to grab the other by the hair and slam his face against the wall. "Fuck you, _Charles_."

Even though their next class had started, Ciel stood rooted to the spot, waiting for Alois to stop talking to his ex. He needed to know what they had been talking about, and he needed to know if he had a reason the bash the guy's head in.

"So..." Ciel mumbled as the blonde walked away from Charles, seemingly in a bad mood. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was just being a rude ass, as usual."

"No but seriously," Ciel said, eyes glued on Alois. "What did he say?"

"Nothing!" the blonde yelled, looking straight ahead and quickening his steps. "I told him to fuck off so you don't need to worry about him anymore, okay?"

The boys walked the rest of the way in silence, and attended class without texting each other once.

…

..

"I'm really sorry that I snapped at you," Alois murmured behind Ciel's back as they exited the classroom.

"Why won't you tell me what he said?" Ciel asked in a cold tone, not giving the blonde as much as a glance.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to ruin this day, I've missed you so much!" Alois beamed as he skipped in front of Ciel, forcing him to come to a sudden halt.

Ciel frowned. "Swear that you will."

"I swear on my mother's ugly hair!" Alois' smile was stretching from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling so much that Ciel's lips twitched, almost making him smile back. "Close your eyes."

"God no. I won't fall for that. You'll probably kiss me or something." A scowl contorted Ciel features as he stared at the blonde.

"And what's wrong with that?" A rosy tongue darted out to seductively trace Alois' upper lip, the male grinning as he stared back.

"We're in school, people might talk."

"Oh my god." Icy eyes rolled as Alois groaned. "Take a look around. People already talk. Everyone knows why we got suspended."

Ciel's gaze swept over the hallway, for once studying the other students instead of minding his own business. He usually ignored them as much as possible, but to confirm the blonde's words he made an exception. As his piers passed them he noticed how they all _stared_.

Surprise painted Ciel's features as pair after pair of judging eyes looked at them like they were carrying an infectious disease. And not only that - some of them even whispered and _giggled_. Is that what Alois had turned him into? He was now either the mock of the century or a depraved mess that no one wanted to come near.

His initial reaction was to throw a fit because of how humiliated he felt, but when he gave it some thought he realized that this was exactly what he wanted - for people to leave him alone.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Ciel admitted, deciding to indulge Alois and go along with whatever he had planned. "But I refuse to make out!" He closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

The blonde let out a little giggle before he went through his pocket, clutching a small item as he pulled his hand out. With eager arms folding around Ciel, he began fiddling with the male's ear.

"What the fuck are you..." Ciel was confused as he had been sure Alois would do something lewd to him and squirmed in the other's arms.

"Wait, don't open your eyes yet!" Alois squealed, taking the opportunity to squeeze Ciel's torso and kiss his cheek simply because he could.

"Ugh, fine." Ciel's throat bobbed as he swallowed and uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Okay, now!"

The blonde's hands were clenched into excited fists as Ciel's lids lifted, deep blue eyes falling on a male that couldn't stand still. Alois looking so happy usually never meant anything good for Ciel, and he hurriedly made his way over to a small mirror on the wall to assess the damage.

Lips pursed as the smaller male noticed the tiny padlock dangling from his ear, fastened in the tunnel that went through the stretched lobe. The lock had an A carved into it, obviously symbolizing _Alois_.

"I told you I had a gift for you. Do you like it? I mean since you don't wanna be my boyfriend, the least you can do is wear that."

Ciel's heart was hammering in his chest, panic seeping into his veins to spread throughout his entire body. Once again Alois brought up the _boyfriend thing_ , and that combined with the Charlie incident finally made Ciel snap.

"What the fuck! Take it OFF, I don't want it!" Ciel's face turned bright red as he practically shouted the blonde right in the face, making the passing students stare even more. But no matter how curious they were as to why Ciel lost his temper, none dared to stop and eavesdrop in fear of what Alois might do to them. "We _just_ started talking again! Why do you _always_ do this? Why the fuck would I want to be your boyfriend if you don't even respect me?"

"Wow, okay," Alois murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat as sadness washed over him. "I thought you'd be happy..."

"Happy about what? That you never listen to a word I say? That you-"

"Just shut up, Ciel!" the blonde interrupted in a shaky voice. "You don't even understand! This doesn't mean what you think it means, I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what it means. You should've known I wouldn't like this!"

Tears burned behind Alois' eyes as he retorted in a broken voice, "Well I'm so fucking SORRY Mr. I just want to be exclusive friend with benefits even though we've been dating for over six months and known each other for almost a year!"

The mess of platinum strands turned to look away from Ciel; he couldn't believe how mean and unsympathetic he was. Even though so much had changed between them he refused to let Alois be a bigger part of his life. Ciel still wanted so much distance between them that he had no qualms in hurting him. Charles' words started to make more sense than ever.

"I just need some fucking time!" Ciel spat. "Why is that so fucking hard to understand?" He knew that he was overreacting but it was impossible to stop shouting. He was boiling with anger for reasons he couldn't place.

"No, Ciel." Alois had had it; he was sick and tired of being treated like his feelings didn't matter at all. "I've waited for an eternity already. Either you own me as your boyfriend or you don't fucking own me at all!"

"I'm agreeing to go on dates with you. I told you that I like you. Can't you be fucking happy with that?"

"No, 'cause you're treating me like some fucking possession that's supposed to do whatever you say. Everyone knows it and I hate it. You make me look like a wimp."

"You were totally fine with taking it slow before you talked to Charles. Fucking tell me what he said already!"

The blond drew a nervous breath, bracing himself for another outburst. "He said that you were bad for me..."

It finally dawned on Ciel why he was so angry. It wasn't the fact that Alois had disrespected him by putting a tag of ownership on him. It was because he had kept his and Charles' conversation from him. And now, when he found out what had been said, his heart started beating out of control.

"He's just saying that because he wants you to himself," Ciel blurted out, fear and jealousy quickly replacing his anger. "He wants you to end things with me, can't you see that?"

Alois was confused. "No, you're wrong! He would never do that. He's just worried about me."

Ciel's jaw tensed. "Well if he cares so much about you and I don't, then why don't you fuck him instead, hm?" He regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth; the prospect of Alois doing anything with Charles had him sick to his stomach. Why he said it, he didn't know. He had no control of what was coming out of his mouth at this point.

"Maybe I should!" Glossy eyes blinked as the blonde tried to hold his tears back, so incredibly hurt by the other's suggestion that he felt like leaving.

"Like I care," Ciel muttered, gritting his teeth. He hated himself for every sentence he uttered but he couldn't stop himself. "Go fuck whoever you want."

"But you said-"

"You obviously want to!"

"No, I don't!" Big pearls finally fell down on flushed cheeks, rolling down the soft skin. Alois didn't care about his image anymore and didn't even bother to wipe them off. The only thing that he could focus on was that he was so, so afraid of losing Ciel. "I only want you. I haven't even looked at another guy since I found out who you were."

"You went out with Charles!" A sharp pain made Ciel's chest contract at the sight of the blonde crying, like his heart was being squeezed by invisible hands.

"That was your fault! You ignored me, you didn't want anything to do with me!"

"That's starting to sound like a really good idea again," Ciel hissed even though all he wanted was for Alois to stop crying. But more stupid things kept pouring out of his mouth; he didn't know how to stop. "We don't work together! _At all_. We should just end this _right now_!"

"No, baby, no-" Alois began sobbing, his fingers quivering and his stomach convulsing.

"Wouldn't that make you happy? You said it yourself - I'm bad for you. You can be with _Charles_ ; he obviously cares more about you than I do."

"Baby baby, please don't say that," the blonde pleaded, so scared that Ciel might leave that he threw his arms around him and gripped his t-shirt. "I don't want him, I only want you."

Ciel wanted to shove Alois away, but he knew that if he did he'd probably never talk to him again. His feelings ran amok within him, impossible to sort out. But one thought kept echoing through his mind.

 _Stop hurting him, you idiot. You're going to lose him for real if you don't fucking STOP._

"Please, please don't do this to me again." With his face buried in dark hair, Alois whispered with a trembling lip, "I need you, I... I love you."

"Fuck..." Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the words, sucking in a deep breath. That was exactly what he needed to hear in order to snap back to a saner version of himself.

"I just got you back, Ciel, please-"

"Alois..." Ciel interrupted, softly stroking the blonde's back as his other hand came to rest on his neck. "Fuck... I'm sorry."

"Thank god," Alois mumbled, gripping onto Ciel like he might float away if he ever released him.

"I'll wear your stupid thing if it's so important to you," Ciel muttered, finally coming to his senses as he inhaled Alois' familiar fragrance.

"Really?" the blonde sniveled against Ciel's neck, holding him with trembling arms, refusing to let go.

"Yeah..." Ciel agreed, but his eyes soon narrowed as he whispered through clenched teeth, "Because you're _mine_."

 _And I hope you know that, **Charles** ,_ Ciel thought, boiling inside because it was impossible for him to ever let it go.

 _I'll fucking destroy you if you ever go near **my** Alois again._


End file.
